Menaces sur Shinmakoku !
by Mzak
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Je ne dirais rien. Non n'insistez pas ! c'est comme ça...
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**_ Une nouvelle histoire qui va commencer sur les chapeaux de roue. Pour celles qui attendaient la suite de Love mode ne sortez pas tout de suite les armes de destruction massive. La suite arrive... bientôt. Mais là avec KKM je vais m'en donner à coeur joie. De nombreux persos... tous plus beaux gosses les uns que les autres. AAAH ! ne vous attendez pas à ce que Yuuri et Wolfram soit le seul couple. J'ai déjà quelques idées bien perverses en tête (range ton épé Gwendal !). Pour celles qui auraient quelques idées, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Plus il y a d'idée plus une histoire est riche, non ? (je rigole pas range ton épée Gwendal !)_

_Autre chose, sachez que je prends toujours garde à rester le plus proche possible des caractères des personnages originaux (il ne m'appartiennent pas) par contre je serais approximative dans les distances, les dates, les âges. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer mon temps à faire des calculs de dingues pour savoir quand est né un tel. Surtout avec cette différence temporel entre Shinmakoku et la Terre. Bref une histoire sans prétention à lire sans modération._

Chapitre 1

C'était un matin comme les autres à Sinmakoku. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil se levait, Gwendal travaillait à la bonne gestion du royaume, Conrad entrainait ses troupes et Wolfram dormait aux côtés de son roi. Non, attendez ! Justement quelque chose n'allait pas ! Wolfram "dormait" aux côtés du Maoh, sans l'avoir mis au sol d'un coup de pied, sans l'avoir traité d'enachoko dans son sommeil, sans l'avoir réveillé d'un coup de poing. Et s'est ainsi que Yuuri se reveilla, un étrange sentiment au coeur. Il regarda un instant son compagnon à ses côtés qui dormait toujours.

"Finalement ça lui arrive d'être calme pendant le nuit, songea-t-il distrement."

Il se leva doucement et se rendit à ses bains. Il fit rapidement sa toilette et rejoignit avec réticence son précepteur plus que collant. Celui-ci l'accueillit dans une effusion de bons sentiments.

" Heikaaa !, se lamenta Gunther, debout de son bon matin ! Vous êtes si..."

Et perdu dans les pensées qui irradiaient son cerveau, il ne finit même pas sa phrase. Au final rien n'avait changé. Yuuri sourit à Gunther et s'installa derrière son bureau, attendant la leçon du jour, déjà fatigué.

Au bout de plusieurs heures où Gunther ne se laissa pas de lui raconter le magnifique règne du 17ème Maoh Edgar le Judicieux, Yuuri décida que s'en était assez. Il pretexta un besoin urgent et fila à l'anglaise dans les jardins royaux prêt à tout pour fuir l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

S'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à se promener, seul. Midi était passé et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Yuuri savoura cet instant de solitude bien mérité. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la présence de tous ses amis à ses côtés, il avait seulement besoin d'être seul parfois, de faire le point. Les années passaient si rapidement.

A 18 ans, il avait pris goût de la vie à Sinmakoku, son pays et ne rentrait que très rarement chez lui. Sa famille lui manquait parfois mais, il se sentait maintenant chez lui ici. Ses parents avaient accepté le changement et se réjouissaient de ses visites. Son frère quand à lui tolérait à peine la situation mais s'y faisait petit à petit. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et fixa les nuages dans le ciel.

Il soupira en songeant qu'il n'était toujours pas allé réveillé son "fiancé". Celui ci avait du se lever dans son lit, seul. Yuuri savait que Wolfram détestait cela. Pourtant contrairement à son habitude, le blond n'était pas venu faire un scandale dans la salle de travail. Peut-être avait-il parfois plus urgent à faire que de venir faire une crise.

En trois an leur relation n'avait absolument pas évoluée. Wolfram criait sur tous les toit qu'il était son fiancée, qu'il était un tricheur, un infidèle et Yuuri quand à lui n'osait à peine parler avec les gens de peur de s'attirer les foudre de son volcanique ami. La situation pouvait paraître cocasse de l'extérieur, mais Yuuri souffrait de la situation.

Eh oui car pour Yuuri, Wolfram était encore et toujours l'un de ses plus chers amis. Mais le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'imaginer comme son fiancé... son amant... Encore moins.

Le roi secoua la tête à la limite du desepoir : il faudrait qu'il règle se problème de fiançaille un de ses quatre. Il imaginait déjà la scène d'ici et eut un frisson d'horreur.

" Chichi-ue !"

Yuuri remercia sa fille mentalement et de tout son coeur de l'avoir sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il se releva à demi pour accueillir sa fille adoptive, arrivée à point nommé. Elle se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras.

" Greta ! Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

_ Gunther te cherche dans tout le palais et je sais que tu viens ici quand tu as envie d'être seul.

_ Oh ! Ça c'est bien ma fille, s'exclama-t-il en la serrant un peu plus, tu es si intelligente !

_ Arrêtes chichi-ue, dit-elle en se détachant de lui doucement, je suis grande maintenant."

Le regard tendre du Maoh se posa sur elle et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ah ! Les enfants grandissent si vite. Il se leva et proposa d'aller mangea une part de gateau en cuisine.

" Tu es trop grande pour que je te prennes la main ou tu..."

Greta ne le laissa même pas finir et se jeta sur sa main pendante. Elle lui fit ensuite son sourire le plus radieux et le guida jusqu'aux cuisines du palais.

Alors qu'ils savouraient une delicieuse tarte, dont Yuuri avait oublié le nom, et sur laquelle reposaient des fruits d'un bleu vifs au gout de framboise, Conrad ouvrit la porte.

" Bonjour Heika.

_Hmpf...

_Excuses moi... bonjour Yuuri.

_Bonjour Nazukeoya.

_Bien dormi ?

_Parfaitement. Au fait Conrad, as-tu vu Wolfram ?"

Yuuri n'aurait pas voulut être aussi direct mais cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin. Conrad fronça les sourcils. Yuuri se leva immédiatement de sa chaise : quand Conrad fronçait les sourcils c'est qu'il était inquiet et comme Conrad n'est pas souvent inquiet, là Yuuri pouvait s'inquiéter de quelque chose.

" J'allais te poser exactement la même question, répliqua-t-il, il avait rendez-vous avec moi pour sa leçon d'excrime il y a une heure mais il n'est pas venu. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas prevenir.

_ J'en était sur, il est fâché parce que je ne l'ai pas reveillé ce matin.

_ Je ne pense pas, déclara le soldat, je suis passé par votre chambre il n'y était pas.

_Moi je sais où est Wolfram, lança Greta la bouche pleine.

_Greta ! Ne mange pas la...

_Où est-il ?, le coupa Conrad."

Le soldat avait été un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulut et Greta regarda son père du coin de l'oeil. Yuuri la rassura d'un regard et s'approcha de sa fille adoptive.

" Tu peux nous dire où est Wolfram, Greta chérie, dit le jeune homme en posant une main sur la tête de Greta.

_ Il n'a rien fait de mal n'est ce pas, couina la jeune fille.

_ Non, non rassure-toi, répondit le maoh en enroulant une des mèches de la chevelure de sa fille autour de son doigt, c'est juste qu'on ne le trouve pas dans le palais, c'est tout.

_ C'est parce qu'il n'y est pas."

La main cessa toute caresse.

" Qu'as tu dit ?

_ J'ai dit que...

_ Greta ! La voix du Maoh se fit plus sèche, dit simplement où il se trouve.

_ Au palais du Roi Originel.

_ Quoi ! Firent les deux hommes."

Greta les regarda d'un oeil surpris et se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

" Je l'ai croisé dans les écuries ce matin. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'emmener en balade. Mais il a dit non. Il a dit aussi qu'il devait aller voir le Shinou."

Le roi et son fidèle compagnon échangèrent un regard surpris : depuis quand Wolfram rendait visite à Shinou ? Yuuri reprit ses esprits et sa main tapota de nouveau la tête de Greta.

" Merci Greta pour ton aide. Papa va aller chercher Wolfram. Quand tu auras finis ta tarte, rejoins Gunther pour ta leçon d'histoire.

_ D'accord, fit-elle sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

_ Nous nous verrons au diner."

Les deux hommes sortirent et sans même échanger un seul mot se rendirent aux écuries royales. Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait vraiment sentit un truc étrange ce matin : ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait un tour. Wolfram avait été étrangement calme pendant la nuit. Que lui cachait-il?

Depuis que Shinou l'avait manipulé pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute Shoushu et les quatre coffres, Yuuri ne lui faisait presque plus confiance. Non pas parce qu'il avait été infecté par la puissance de Shoushu pendant plusieurs siècles, mais parce qu'il avait sciemment mis en danger la vie de ses compagnons, les soi disantes clés. Et il avait cru Wolfram définitivement mort pendant un temps. Yuuri frissonna à cette pensée : la pseudo mort de son "fiancé", l'avait touché il n'allait pas le nier. Y avait-il autre chose derrière cela, autre que le sentiment de perte d'un ami proche, d'un être cher, de...

Une tête blonde attira son regard, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Il en soupira de soulagement. Wolfram descendait de cheval confiant sa jument au main de Darcascos. Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux hommes venir dans sa direction, il détourna le regard gené.

Avant même que Yuuri puisse entamer la moindre phrase Conrad attaqua.

"Où étais-tu ? Sa majesté et moi-même t'avons cherché dans tout le palais.

_ Inutile de poser la question Weller, soupira le jeune homme visiblement fatigué, tu sais exactement où j'étais n'est-ce pas ? Toi tu sais toujours tout."

Le regard de Yuuri se fit inquiet et allait d'un frère à l'autre. Conrad était troublé, tout comme Yuuri, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Shinou et Murata de les avoir utilisé et mis en danger la vie de son petit frère. Wolfram quand à lui semblait épuisé mentalement mais son regard soutenait toujours fièrement celui de Conrad.

"Oui, je le savais, répliqua Conrad, heureusement que Greta nous l'a dit, je ne sais pas si tu en aurais fais de même."

Wolfram ne répondit pas, écartant Conrad de son chemin, il se dirigea vers le palais. Alors que les deux hommes le suivaient, il se retourna et lança.

" Je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin d'un bain. Alors si vous êtes à présent rassurés sur ma personne, j'aimerais si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, être seul. Merci."

Sans même un regard, il poursuivit rapidement son chemin disparaissant aux yeux des deux hommes surpris.

Définitivement ! Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Conrad !

_ Oui Yuuri ?

_ Désolé de te demander ça. Mais trouve Murata et cuisine le. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. S'il ne te dit rien amène le moi. Je serais dans mes bureaux personnels."

Le soldat acquiesça et fixa son roi qui s'éloignait. Avec le temps Yuuri s'affirmait et n'hésitait plus à donner des ordres. Sa personnalité et celle du Maoh commençait à ne faire plus qu'une comme le prouvait sa chevelure plus longue à présent.

Ils se séparèrent et Yuuri regagna ses appartements bien decidé à percer ce mystère. Son bureau jouxtait sa chambre et sa salle d'eau. Il fit un effort pour ne pas aller déranger Wolfram et s'installa à son bureau. Il regarda d'un air navré la pile de dossier qui l'attendait depuis ce matin et s'en saisit d'un. Son regard parcourait le document mais son esprit était ailleurs. Dans un soupir il reposa le tout et se leva gagnant la fenêtre. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Depuis quand Wolfram occupait ses pensées avec autant de forces ?

C'est ainsi que son fiancé le trouva : les yeux dans le vague et la mine inquiète. Yuuri ne le sentit même pas arrivé. Le jeune homme posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son roi. Le Maoh se retint un sursaut et se tourna vers son compagnon.

" Gwendal demande audience."

Cela aussi avait changé. Le frère ainé le respectait et ne le faisait plus se déplacer dans tout le palais. Il venait à lui conscient que le jeune homme faisait des effort pour se comporter comme un roi.

" Qu'il entre."

Yuuri regagna son bureau tandis que Wolfram ouvrait la porte laissait entrer Gwendal accompagné de Gunther, Conrad et Murata. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil au benjamin qui détourna rapidement le regard pour se placer, debout, derrière le Maoh. Les quatre homme se tinrèrent rapidement devant leur roi et Gwendal ne put empêcher un reniflement de désaprobation devant la pile de dossier en retard du roi. Yuuri ignora le geste : il avait mieux à faire.

" Tu demandes à me voir Gwendal.

_ Oui Heika. J'aimerais porter à votre connaissance de récents évenements qui me sont parvenus. Comme vous le savez déjà les terres du Seigneur Alphonse Von Bielefelt, le père de Wolfram se trouve à l'extremité nord du royaume et jouxte le Royaume humain de Laomyr.

_ En effet.

_ Cette zone est réputée pour la tension et les conflits qu'elle a engendrée au cours des siècles.

_ Je le sais également mais depuis mon intronisation, rappela doucement Yuuri, j'interdis formellement quiconque d'encouragement un conflit armé avec des humains.

_ Hmm. Le Seigneur Von Bielefelt m'a informé il y a quelques temps qu'il subissait des attaques humaines sur ses terres. Il semblerait qu'il ait adopté une position defensive refusant d'engager un conflit ouvert avec eux mais la situation dégénère.

_ C'est à dire.

_ Il y a eu de nombreuses pertes civiles Heika, intervint Gunther, nous nous devons d'agir.

_ Je n'encouragerais pas la guerre vous le savez depuis longtemps. Qu'en est-il des négociations ?

_ Il y a toujours eu des négociations, intervint Wolfram, sans ça cette zone serait en guerre perpétuelle."

Yuuri jeta un coup d'oeil à son compagnon à ses côtés. Il devait y aller mollo avec ses principes : on parlait tout de même du père de Wolfram. Yuuri ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Etait-il aussi impulsif que son fils ? Sans doute pas : Wolfram avait sans doute hérité ce trait de caractère de sa mère.

" Que dois-je faire ? Je veux dire : à part une guerre.

_ Le Seigneur von Bielefelt aimerait savoir ce qui pousse le royaume de Laomyr à la guerre. Il demande un renfort armé pour organiser une expédition d'observation au sein de Laomyr. Il tient à signaler qu'il conservera une position défensive tant que les actes ennemis le lui permettront.

_ En gros il attaquera toutes armées pénétrant sur ses terres.

_En gros oui, repliqua Conrad en soutenant le regard furieux du Maoh, mais pouvez-vous lui demander de battre en retraite sur ses propres terres ? Le Seigneur Alphonse est un homme dur parfois froid mais il a toujours été juste. Il se fera un devoir de respecter votre voeux de paix. N'oubliez pas que ce sont ses terres qui empêchent toute intrusion de Shinmakoku par le nord. Si Von Bielefelt tombe, c'est la porte ouverte à une invasion. "

Yuuri réfléchit rapidement mais sa décision était déjà prise. Il soupira et ferma un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit le regard de ses conseillers s'étaient fait inquiet. Il leva la main en signe d'apaisement et déclara.

" J'autorise le Seigneur Alphonse von Bielefelt a recevoir un renfort armé."

Conrad releva la tête et se prépara à parler mais Wolfram le coupa avant même qu'il ne commence.

" J'irai."

Le roi tourna la tête et se releva vivement sous le coup de la déclaration.

" Avant même d'emettre de quelquonque remarque. Je tiens à dire que je suis le plus à même de partir. Je connais le terrain : j'y ai vecu pendant plus de 50 ans. J'ai ma propre armée. De plus je ne sers pas à grand chose ici. "

Le regard du Maoh se fit outré et Wolfram continua précipitamment l'empêchant de répliquer.

" Gwendal veille aux affaires du royaume et Conrad s'occupe de ton bien-être et de ta protection. Cela serait trop long de faire venir les homme de Von Christ jusque là-bas. "

Yuuri sentit son coeur faiblir face aux raisons plus que pertinentes de Wolfram. Et celui-ci le sentit.

" Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, termina-t-il, Yuuri laisse moi y aller."

Lorsque son roi donna enfin son accord après de longues minutes de silence, Wolfram ne put empêcher son regard de glisser discrètement en direction du Grand Sage. Murata Ken le fixait, son habituel sourire ironique l'avait quitté et son regard noir semblait comme transpercer son âme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : **_Les reviews... Grand sujet de discussion sur lequel on pourrait s'appesentir pendant longtemps. Le problème est que sur Fanfiction on ne sait pas combien de personne passe sur nos textes. Le seul moyens pour nous, auteurs, de savoir si vous nous avez lu ou pas est de laisser quelques mots. Histoire qu'on sache si vous êtes vivants ou morts. Je pense sincèrement que le Yaoi a encore de belles années devant lui. Pour ceux de Love Mode qui passeraient faire un tour sur KKM, sachez que le chapitre 2 est en bonne voie et sera publié je pense en fin de semaine. Voili pour les news. J'arrête de faire ma chieuse et place au texte..._

Chapitre 2

Cette nuit là, le Maoh ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il eut beau essayer, il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Wolfram avait déserté la chambre pour vagabonder dans le chateau. Il avait envie d'être seul ret il savait que Yuuri chercherait à discuter avec lui : la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Le jeune homme avait peur de revenir sur ses résolutions en parlant avec son roi. Il avait peur quand observant le visage attristé de Yuuri il ne décide de rester à ses côtés. Il avait toujours succombé aux désirs de son roi, même les plus fous.

Wolfram grogna : depuis quand cette mauviette l'avait rendu faible ? Avant de le connaître, il n'aurait pas hesité une seconde pour aller au combat et aujourd'hui il y allait presque à reculons. Pas par peur de la guerre, ça non ! Jamais ! Mais de peur de s'éloigner de son bien aimé. Yuuri le changeait. Plus il le cotoyait plus il devenait quelqu'un d'autre : un être faible. Et le jeune noble avait toujours detesté les faibles. Wolfram se jura en lui même : il ne serait pas dit que le fils de Alphonse von Bielefelt était un couard. Il allait prouver au monde qu'il était plus qu'un noble arrogant pendu aux basques de son roi.

Après avoir fait le tour une bonne dizaine de fois du palais en ruminant ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme se decida enfin à pénétrer les appartements royaux, jugeant que Yuuri serait sans doute endormi. Il enfila son habituelle chemise de nuit à froufrou et se glissa silencieusement aux côtés de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimé et à respecter.

Yuuri sentit la présence de Wolfram à ses côtés. Il fit semblant de dormir et écouta la respiration de son compagnon qui sombrait petit à petit dans le sommeil. Non ! Que ce passait-il ? Son coeur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, sa tête lui tournait et les larmes menaçaient. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas cette réaction quand il voyait partir Yosak pour des missions dangereuses. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il serra les dents, se mordit les lèvres et enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller.

Il voulait tant... Il aurait tant voulu le serrer dans ses bras. Pourquoi !? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Wolfram n'était qu'un ami. Raaah ! En cet instant le roi aurait voulut hurler. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête, tout devenait flou. Où étaient ses principes, la moral, la bienséance ?

Wolfram s'était profondement endormi lorsque Yuuri se décida à lui faire face, incapable de dormir. Il se plaça tout contre lui et regarda le jeune homme dormir : ses longs cils, sa peau fine, ses lèvres semblaient si douces.

Le roi se pencha au-dessus de Wolfram et murmura ;

" Si tu avais été une fille, tout aurait été si simple..."

Sur ces mots, il s'avança sur le blond et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser chaste d'adieu pensa le roi, pour lui donner de la chance au combat. Le contact fut si doux que Yuuri ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir le dos.

Il se recoucha dos à son partenaire, rassénéré par son geste. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin se fut au tour de Yuuri de se reveiller seul dans son grand lit. Il avait mal dormis et emergea difficilement de sous les draps. Machinalement il regarda à ses côtés mais Wolfram n'était plus là. Inquiet qu'il puisse partir sans un mot d'adieu, Yuuri se redressa brutalement. Il se força à s'ejecter du lit et enfila rapidement ses vêtements noirs qui signalaient son rang. Il se précipita hors de ses appartements et se rendit dans la cour les cheveux en bataille. Les quelques gardes qu'il croisa sur son chemin se mirent précipitamment au garde à vous en le voyant débouler en trombe.

Wolfram était là, au milieu de ses hommes. Le départ semblait imminent. Au loin Yuuri aperçu Cecilia von Spitzweg aux côtés de Conrad. Tous les deux avaient la mine sombre. Gwendal quand à lui se tenait près de son petit frère lui donnant ses dernière instructions. Wolfram l'écoutait d'une oreille distrète, observant son bien-aimé roi venir à sa rencontre. Par son air débraillé, Yuuri avait du avoir le reveil difficile.

"Pas autant que ma nuit, songea le jeune homme."

Avant même que le roi puisse dire un seul mot, Wolfram le regarda d'un oeil critique.

" Il était inutile pour toi de te presser. Je ne serais pas partis sans te voir une dernière fois enachoko."

Les mots auraient pu être froid et cinglant mais Yuuri pour la première fois decela une note de tendresse dans son ton. Il leva les yeux sur son "fiancé" et tenta un faible sourire mais sa voix, traitresse, trembla et le trahit sournoisement.

"Je sais."

Tout semblait avoir été dit et les deux hommes détournèrent le regard. Tout et rien à la fois.

Cecilia et Conrad s'était rapprochés. Après une dernière embrassade avec sa famille, Wolfram monta à cheval. Yuuri était perdu.

" Et moi, ne peux-tu pas me serrer dans tes bras ? Ne peux-tu pas me serrer contre toi ? Pensa-t-il."

Wolfram semblait comme hésiter à regarder son Maoh. Leurs regards finirent par se trouver et s'accrochèrent. Un dernier adieu, silencieux. Et ils se mirent en marche, sans un regard en arrière, leurs pensées tournées vers la dangereuse mission qui les attendaient. Puis Wolfram disparut aux yeux du Maoh. Yuuri eut l'impression que son univers s'écroula. Il était partit en même temps que Wolfram. Sa gorge se fit brulante. Elle se gonfla douloureuse et il serra les dents. Il aurait voulut hurler.

Gunther regarda Gwendal et lui toucha l'épaule, l'interrompant dans sa contemplation de l'horizon. Il lui fit signe.

" Le Maoh semble... troublé. Inutile que ses gens le voit ainsi."

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers leur Maoh, surpris de voir les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Il continuait à fixer le point où Wolfram avait disparut, la bouche ouverte comme pour l'appeler une dernière fois, lui dire de revenir. Après un regard entendu, Conrad saisit les épaules de Yuuri le forçant à se retourner. Puis le reconduisit à son palais. Arrivé aux marches, le Maoh s'effondra sans force dans les bras du cadet. Conrad le soutint et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le recoucha dans son lit et fit appeler Gisela. Il savait Yuuri en état de choc à cause du départ de son jeune frère mais préférait s'assurer de sa bonne santé. La jeune femme ne décela aucune anomalie chez le roi et ne lui prescrit que beaucoup de repos. Elle regarda Gwendal d'un oeil sévère.

" Sa Majesté a besoin de repos. Evitez lui tout surmenage ou émotions fortes."

Puis s'en se soucier de leur rang elle les mit à la porte des appartements royaux.

* * *

Gunther se pressait dans les couloirs du chateau. Ah ! Rien n'allait comme il fallait. Wolfram était partis, Sa Majesté s'était enfermé dans sa tristesse depuis une semaine et pour couronner le tout Gwendal semblait se croire personnellement responsable de la situation. Il frappa des coups discrets. Aucune réponse, le conseiller prit cela comme une invitation à entrer et poussa la porte.

"On dit que ta mauvaise humeur légendaire c'est encore aggravé."

Gwendal se tourna vers lui, la fatigue et l'inquiétude marquaient ses traits. Gunther le regarda avec compassion.

" Ne te torture pas l'esprit Gwendal. Ton frère souffrait de sa relation avec Yuuri. Il souhaitait partir.

_ A la guerre ? Personne ne veut cela."

Gunther l'enserra tendrement dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps maintenant.

" Cette séparation leur apporteront du bon je pense."

Gwendal se tourna vers lui, dubitatif.

" Yuuri semble avoir pris conscience de l'importance de Wolfram dans sa vie, expliqua le précepteur, même s'il ne le réalise que maintenant, leur relation évoluera parce que dans son coeur Yuuri a déjà accepté le fait que Wolfram soit à ses côtés.

_ Je suis inquiet.

_ Pour qui ? Creusa délicatement Gunther.

_ Pour les deux. Wolfram semblait dans un état second lors de son départ et je ne crains qu'il n'ait agit sur un coup de tête. Reste à espérer qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises. Quand à Yuuri..."

Gwendal soupira et se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil.

" Il reste prostré. Cela fait une semaine à présent qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Même Conrad n'arrive pas à l'en faire sortir. Il refuse toute visite et touche à peine aux repas que les servantes lui apportent.

_ Hmm..."

Gunther ne savait que répondre. Lui même s'inquiétait pour son roi. Il se mit à genou devant Gwendal et se cala entre ses cuisses. Puis posant ses mains sur son torse, il le regarda.

" J'espère que tout cela n'est que passager et que ses jeunes fous reviendront à la raison."

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Gwendal et poursuivit.

" Ne te ronge pas trop les sang mon amour. Nous devons garder l'esprit clair pour entretenir le royaume en l'absence de son roi."

Gwendal grogna un semblant d'accord, plus occupé à dégager le cou de son compagnon de ses longs cheveux blancs. Une fois la nuque bien en vue, l'homme y déposa ses lèvres et appliqua une légère succion. Gunther rosit de plaisir et se laissa un peu plus aller contre son compagnon. Il gémit lorsque Gwendal suça plus fort, finissant sa marque en lui imprimant une légère morsure sur sa peau fine.

L'ainé des trois frère soupira bruyamment et se laissa aller contre le dossier lorsqu'il sentit la main de Gunther se poser sur son entrejambe. Il regarda son ami libérer son sexe qui commençait à se gonfler de plaisir et sourit devant le regard lubrique et affamé de Gunther qui se saisit de sa virilité. Il ne saurait plus dire depuis combien de temps il était l'amant de Gunther 150 ans peut être. Mais leur amour ne s'était jamais tarit et son amant trouvait toujours des moyens plus ingénieux les uns que les autres pour activer sa libido.

Gwendal se raidit en sentant la main experte de son amant aller et venir sur son membre. Il s'était toujours demandé comment cet homme arrivait à lui faire oublier en un instant tous ses soucis. Gunther appuya la caresse et ralentit le mouvement.

C'est exactement à ce moment qu'Anissina décida de frapper à la porte de son vieil ami. Gwendal ecarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de son pire cauchemar et essaya de repousser Gunther. La jeune femme ayant voulu entrer se retrouva face à une porte fermée par la prévention de Gunther.

" Gweendaalll ! J'ai besoin de toi !"

Le précepteur tint bon face au tremoussements de Gwendal essayant d'échapper à son étreinte et posa ses lèvre sur l'extrémité du membre de son amant, suçant avec avidité le gland. Gwendal cessa aussitôt tout mouvement et repris sa respiration d'un grand coup.

" Je... Je ne suis pas... disponible."

Un silence sceptique accueillit sa déclaration et la jeune femme repartit à l'attaque.

" J'ai de nouvelle invention à te faire tester !"

Gunther lecha son membre sur sa longueur appliquant de temps à autres des légère morsures à l'aine. Gwendal ne pouvait retenir de faibles gémissements et se tendait à chaque fois qu'il sentait les dents de Gunther sur sa chair tendre. Son partenaire enroula sa langue autour de son sexe et d'un seul coup engloutit entièrement son membre. Gwendal malgré toute sa bonne volonté ne put retenir un cri.

" Aah ! ... Ah bon ?

_Gwendal tout va bien ?"

Et Gunther ne cessant pas son massage buccale vigoureux, allait de plus en plus vite. Gwendal se mordit les lèvres.

" Oui ! Je... je passerais plus tard.

_ Super ! C'est une invention qui a pour but de projecter les soldats de Shinmakoku à l'arrière d'une armée ennemie pour les prendre à revers. Je me suis principalement inspirée d'un lance-canon basique et...

_ Oui ! Oui ! Anissina, un lance-canon, j'ai bien compris. Plus... tard !"

Gunther sentait le membre de son compagnon se gonfler de désir et accéléra le mouvement. Une main de Gwendal se tenait à l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il avait pris place, l'autre s'était réfugiée dans les cheveux blancs de son partenaires : un doigt s'enroulant sur une de ses mèches. Gunther qand à lui tenait les hanches de son amant l'empêchant de lui enfoncer son sexe trop profondement dans la gorge.

Trop occupé à savoir si Anissina était encore là ou pas, l'orgasme le prit par surprise. Ses muscles se contractèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Gunther avala sa semence d'un seul coup et sans attendre qu'il se remette, le rhabilla sommairement. Encore dans les brumes de son désirs, Gwendal se laissa faire et regardait son amant s'affairer dans la pièce.

Gunther caressa tendrement le visage de son compagnon et gagna la porte, le laissant les yeux vitreux, encore sous le coup de son orgasme.

" N'oublie pas la promesse que tu as faite à Anissina, déclara-t-il, le lance-canon. Tache de ne pas mourir mon amour."

Sous le regard noir de Gwendal, le précepteur s'enfuit de la pièce presque en courant, un sourire ravi et victorieux sur les lèvres. Gwendal quand à lui était encore plus éreinté qu'avant sa visite, néanmoins, il avait l'esprit détendu et beaucoup plus clair. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se passer de Gunther.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : **_Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle m'ont touché. C'était sympa. Merci à toi Malila77 de m'avoir fait remarquer que les non-logins ne pouvaient pas laisser de reviews. Ce n'était absolument pas voulu. Désolée par contre de te décevoir, mais je suis une grande sadique (eh oui ! comme toi Mama), j'aime que mes persos souffrent autant physiquement que mentalement. par contre soyez sur d'une chose amies lectrices, je HAIS les deathfics donc, pas de ça avec moi. Un Gungun pervers était la première surprise. Je vous laisse découvrir les autres...^^_

Chapitre 3

Comme pour lui prouver son mécontentement, le ciel déversait sur lui toute la tristesse dont il était capable. La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis son départ du palais du Maoh ou plutôt la pluie ne l'avait pas quitté.

Wolfram jeta un regard noir au ciel peu enclin à lui donner un peu de chaleur et talonna son cheval, nerveux, lui aussi, à cause du mauvais temps. Cela faisait une dizaine de jour qu'il était partit ou plus exactement qu'il avait quitté Yuuri.

Son frère Gwendal avait raison comme toujours, il avait agit précipitamment, sans vraiment réfléchir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait avancé son départ, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur sa décision. Surtout il ne voulait pas être faible une nouvelle fois devant Yuuri, se laissé influencer par se grands yeux noirs. De plus, il devait...

En passant les portes du château, il sentit qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix en sentant une douleur sourde lui déchirer les entrailles comme si... comme s'il avait laissé une partie de lui là-bas avec Yuuri, son Roi, son Amour. Il étouffa un cri et se mordit les lèvres. Une douleur sourde lui écrasait la poitrine.

La séparation avait été difficile. La réaction de Yuuri l'avait destabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Maoh soit si troublé. Après tout ne devrait-il pas être content ? Il pourra dormir de tout son saoul sans être réveillé par ses coups de poing. Il n'entendra plus personne le traiter d'enachoko. Il n'aura plus personne pour...

Wolfram ravala un sanglot. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ? La douleur sournoise ne la quittait pas. Sa poitrine semblait comme compressée sous un étau. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se concentra sur la route. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils avaient pénétré le territoire de son père. Ils ne tarderaient plus à arriver.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas de gaité de coeur qu'il allait retrouver son père. Il ne s'était jamais réellement bien entendu avec lui. Wolfram avait le caractère impétueux de sa mère au grand désespoir de son père. Le jeune homme souffrait encore aujourd'hui de la rupture tumulteuse de ses parents. Ils n'avaient jamais été marié et cela avait été difficile pour Wolfram : un enfant né hors mariage, d'être accepté par son père surtout après le mariage de celui-ci.

Sa belle-mère le haissait purement et simplement sans même avoir chercher à le connaître. Pour elle, il était simplement : le bâtard. Quand à l'attention et l'amour de son père, elles se concentraient uniquement sur son héritier de dix ans son cadet : Goetlib von Bielefelt.

Wolfram poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : cette mission promettait de ne pas être de tout repos.

...................

Dans la tranquilité de ses appartements, Conrad était assis à son bureau. Il fixait d'un oeil morne le papier à lettre posé devant lui. Il ne lui avait jamais autant couté d'écrire une lettre. Il hésitait, touchant du bout des doigts le papier rugueux.

La situation aurait pu paraître cocasse : Conrad, le lion de Ruthenberg, l'homme considéré comme le meilleur guerrier de Shinmakoku, devant le complexe de la feuille blanche, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Il hésitait.

Un homme se leva, nu,de son lit et se dirigea paresseusement vers Conrad, entourant ses épaules d'un geste tendre quoique un peu possessif.

"Cette feuille ne va pas te manger Conrad, murmura-t-il, a qui écris-tu ?

_ A Wolfram, répondit-il d'une voix lasse, je tiens à l'informer de l'état de santé de sa majesté."

l'homme eut une moue renfrogné et serra un peu plus les épaules de son amant.

" Encore le Maoh hein ? Tu t'inquiètes trops pour lui. Tu devrais...

_ Alford, le coupa sèchement le soldat, l'état de santé du Roi se dégrade. C'est mon rôle de veiller sur lui, de le protéger, surtout maintenant en l'absence de Wolfram.

_ Tu...

_ Il est normal que je m'inquiète. Yuuri est mon roi mais aussi mon ami. Si j'étais à sa place, poursuivit-il d'une vois plus douce, tu ferais la même chose non ?"

Alford sembla se calmer un peu et s'assit sur les genoux de son amant posant sa tête sur son épaule.

" Pardonne-moi Al mais il faut que j'écrive cette lettre. Elle doit parvenir à mon frère avant qu'il ne quitte le château de von Bielefelt pour sa mission."

Alford se trémoussa sur lui mécontent d'être ainsi délaissé mais ne quitta pas les genoux de Conrad, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser faisant frotter son bassin contre le sien.

Le soldat leva les yeux aux ciel : Alford était infatiguable. Ils venaient à peine de terminer leurs ébats qu'il en redemandait. Ce comportement était encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il était jaloux. Conrad souffrait en silence de la possessivité presque maladive de son compagnon.

Sans peine, il souleva le héros et le lança sur le lit. Il retint de justesse un soupir : parfois le comportement jaloux de son amant le dégoutait profondement mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit au repos tant qu'il ne satisfaisait pas tous ses désirs.

Il lui écarta les jambes sans ménagement et glissa son bassin entre ses cuisses. Il savait qu'Alford aimait être pris avec fougue et passion, lui cédant avec joie le rôle dominant.

Conrad lui mordit sauvagement le cou et aux gémissement de son partenaire, il sentit son propre sexe durcir. Là, sans autre forme de préliminaire, il le pénétra sans douceur.

Sourd aux cris de douleur mélés de plaisir de son amant, il ne le laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et accéléra le rythme. Les longs râles d'Alford au bord de l'extase brisaient le silence de la pièce.

Tout occupé à la tâche qui l'occupait, Conrad sentit à peine son amant battre des jambes au bout d'un moment, essayant faiblement de se dégager.

" Aah ! Conrad !, gémit-il, Arr... j'en...peux plus !"

Les suppliques du jeune guerrier lui semblaient lointaines. La pensée qu'Alford dise cela intentionnelement dans le but de l'exciter lui traversa l'esprit. Il passa une des jambes d'Alford devant lui et la rabattit du côté opposé. Puis sans même prendre la peine de se retirer, il le retourna sur le ventre.

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise mais rapidement creusa les reins sous le pilonnage du soldat.

La voix enrouée à force de crier, il jouit dans la main de Conrad qui enserrait son sexe. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas un instant de repit et poursuivit ses assauts toujours plus virulents. Quelques instants plus tard, son plaisir fut plus fort que son endurance et il se libéra entre les cuisses d'Alford.

Voyant son amant s'endormir, Conrad se rhabilla sommairement. Il fixa un instant la lune dans le ciel et retourna à son bureau : il avait une lettre à écrire.

................

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il stagnait au château de son père Alphonse von Bielefelt. Pourrir aurait même été un mot plus juste. Son père, sa famille ne l'avait même pas accueillis à son arrivée, le considérant comme un simple étranger. Wolfram s'y attendait mais eut tout de même la deception de constater que cela le rendait triste.

Ses quartiers n'étaient pas ceux qu'il aurait du recevoir de par son rang. Le jeune noble avait compris le message : ici il ne serait qu'un simple soldat.

Son père ne l'avait reçu qu'une seule fois entouré de tous ses généraux, dans le seul but de lui signaler qu'il recevrait bientôt un ordre de mission et que désormais son unité serait placé sous le commandement du général Stanislas : manoeuvre habile de le retrograder le faisant devenir le second de Stanislas.

Wolfram reçut l'affront sans broncher. Après tout, il n'était jamais partit en guerre, cela lui ferait de l'expérience.

Le jeune homme fixa les pierres froides de sa chambre et poussa un long soupir. Il s'ennuyait. A part les séances d'entraînement avec ses troupes où il pouvait les malmener à sa guise, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Son ereintante occupation fut perturbé par l'arrivée d'un page essouflé à sa porte. Wolfram se leva avec lassitude et ouvrit la porte.

" Messire Wolfram, un courrier pour vous."

Le jeune homme recupéra la lettre que le page lui tendait en se demandant si son père avait également donné l'ordre à tous ses serviteurs de l'appelé par son prénom ou était-ce seulement de la mauvaise volonté de leur part ? Il le congédia rapidement.

C'était l'écriture de Conrad. Cela devait-être extrément important pour que Conrad lui écrive, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis au moins trente ans. Sa respiration se figea et son sang se glaça dans ses veines à la lectures des premières lignes.

" _Wolfram,_

_J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien déroulé et que tu es bien parvenu au château de ton père dans les temps. J'espère aussi que cette lettre te parviendras avant que tu ne quittes les terres von Bielefelt pour le nord. Je tiens à te faire part de la situation ici au château._

_J'irais droit au but. Le Maoh ne va pas bien. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à cette réaction de sa part. Pour tout t'avouer je pensais qu'il surmonterais ton départ. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Après s'être enfermé plus d'une semaine dans ses appartements, nous avons du pénétrer sa chambre de force. _

_Yuuri s'est enfermé sous une carapace inviolable, il refuse presque de manger, nous le forçons à prendre un bain une fois par jour. Il ne nous parle plus, ne nous regarde plus._

_Quand il ne dort pas, il regarde par la fenêtre : le nord. _

_Ton départ précipité lui a fait un grand choc. Bien sur je sais pourquoi tu es partis et je sais que tu ne peux quitter tes fonctions. Aussi je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas lui écrire un petit quelque chose pour le rassurer de ta situation là-bas._

_La situation est grave. Gwendal assure la régence. Gunther et moi-même veillons sur le roi. Mais je pense, même si tu en doutes toi-même, que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir de sa léthargie._

_Surtout reste concentré, surveille tes arrières petit frère et reviens nous._

_Conrad._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes :**_ C'est vrai que le chapitre 3 était un peu court mais je coupe aux endroits stratégiques pour mon plus grand plaisir et pour le votre aussi j'en suis sure... Les pensées de Wolfram seront pour le chapitre 5 quand à celle de Yuuri...Etant une grande sadique moi-même je vous réserve quelques scènes bien tournées mais ce sera pour plus tard et comme j'obéis toujours au fan de Sadisme Mama donc tu auras du sang dans ce chapitre mais ou ? je te laisse la surprise (Niark !). Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus de qui est Alford on le rencontre dans les épisode où Yuuri veut aller voir les dragons et où il sauve Pochi ou Liesel au choix (un bébé dragon) des griffes de braconnier. Alford est en fait un héros qui veut suivre les trace de son père en combattant un dragon. Merci encore pour vos reviews elles me donnent la motivations d'écrire..._

Chapitre 4

Lorsque la lettre de Wolfram arriva au château du Maoh, ce matin là, tout le palais était en effervescence. Gunther courait dans les couloirs au bord de l'hystérie en hurlant :

" Elle est arrivée ! Elle est arrivée !"

Il déposa presque religieusement la précieuse lettre sur le bureau de Conrad. Celui-ci la regarda un instant comme s'il doutait de sa présence. Non ! Il ne rêvait pas. Elle était bien là. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Le soldat se leva et ensemble ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les appartements du Maoh.

Une foule anxieuse s'amassa sur leurs talons. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville et tous voulaient observer la réaction du Roi. Tous s'inquiétaient de son état. Sous les ordres de Gwendal, les soldats, dispersèrent la foule des serviteurs et de noblions, leur interdisant l'accès aux appartements du Roi. Seuls, Greta, Conrad, Gwendal et leur mère ainsi que Gunther et sa fille pénétrèrent la chambre du Maoh.

Yuuri était assis sur son lit, les genoux ramassés contre son torse. Il fixait l'oeil vide le mur qui se situait en face de lui. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes et par moment les muscles de ses mains se contractaient conlvusivement.

Greta, s'approcha doucement de lui, grimpa sur le large lit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La jeune fille était triste de voir son père ainsi lui qui était si fort. Le Maoh ne réagit pas à sa présence, pas plus qu'il ne bougea lorsque Conrad déposa la lettre devant lui sur les draps défaits.

" Yuuri. Tu..."

La voix du soldat se brisa. Il se releva vivement et s'écarta de l'homme qu'il avait juré de protéger même au prix de sa vie. Le voir ainsi, dans un tel état de faiblesse, les yeux cernés de noir, amaigris, cela le torturait littéralement. Il détourna les yeux.

C'est Gwendal qui prit le relais. Il s'approcha lentement du Roi. Délicatement, il posa une main sur la tête de Yuuri et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il surprit tout le monde lorsque sa voix se fit étonnament douce.

" Yuuri, murmura-t-il, tu as reçu une lettre de Wolfram ce matin. Nous te la posons ici."

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Qu'aurait-il pu rajouter à cela ? A présent la balle était dans le camp de Yuuri. Mais rien ne prouvait qu'il avait entendu. Seul le roi pouvait se sortir de cet état léthargique où il s'était lui-même enfermé.

Les minutes s'écoulaient mais le Maoh n'avait toujours pas réagit. Il continuait de regarder le mur l'oeil fixe. Sa poitrine montait et descendait, régulière. Rien dans son attitude montrait un quelquonque changement. Gisela secoua la tête.

"C'est inutile. Il..."

Soudain le temps s'arrêta, chacun retint son souffle alors que le roi avançait une main hésitante vers l'enveloppe.

C'était le premier geste qu'il faisait de manière consciente, le premier signe qui prouvait qu'il avait entendu son conseiller. Tous restèrent en apnée le temps que ses doigts raidis et malhabiles réussissent à decacheter la lettre. Le bruit du papier froissé fut le plus merveilleux des sons pour les spectateurs de la scène.

Les yeux du Maoh se posèrent sur la belle écriture de Wolfram.

_Yuuri_

_Enachako ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu joues encore à la mauviette en mon absence. Reprend toi rapidement poule mouillée. Avant que je reviennes te faire souffrir mille morts. Sache qu'à mon retour tu n'y couperas pas. Tu paieras pour m'avoir inquiété._

_Sincérement Yuuri, je ne pensais pas que mon départ te troublerais autant et je suis si désolé d'être la cause de ta souffrance. Sache que je n'ai pas voulu ça. Tu le sais au fond de toi que mon seul désir est de te protéger et de rester à tes côtés. _

_Je ne peux aujourd'hui te donner les raisons qui m'ont poussées à partir mais saches que tu me manques énormement et que ma seule envie est de déserter mon poste pour te rejoindre immédiatement. _

_Malheureusement la situation fait que je ne peut quitter mes fonctions : je pars dans l'heure pour les montagnes du nord, secourir un village qui a subit une attaque surprise de Laomyr. A partir de maintenant, je serais constamment en déplacement. Utilise un messager pour me faire parvenir tes missives._

_Ecris-moi Yuuri. J'ai tant besoin d'avoir de tes nouvelle, de saisir le papier que tu as été le seul à toucher, de sentir les dernières traces de ton odeurs sur l'enveloppe. _

_Yuuri écris-moi je t'en pris. Ma vie est tienne._

_Ton dévoué Wolfram._

Ses larmes débordèrent de ses yeux trop plein d'eau. Son regard ne quittait pas la lettre comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse, ses mots que Wolfram lui avait adressé à lui seul.

Pendant un instant la douleur se fit plus forte comme libérée de la muraille qu'il avait construite autour de lui et au bout d'un moment sa respiration se fit plus lente, moins douloureuse. Son corps se détendit. Il cligna des yeux comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar et soupira.

A la surprise de tous, il se leva chancelant et se dirigea vers son bureau, sans un mot ni un regard pour ses compagnons.

Il s'assit et se saisit de son papier à lettre et d'une plume. Là il commença à rediger sa réponse. Une heure avait du s'écouler mais nul dans la pièce n'avait bougé attendant visiblement un mot de leur roi, un geste qui prouve que la situation n'était pas irréelle.

Celui-ci finit d'écrire sa lettre, appliqua son sceau et se leva exténué par tant d'effort. Puis il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

" Yosak."

Sa voix était enrouée. Après tout elle n'avait pas servi depuis deux semaines. Il se racla la gorge en regardant le guerrier roux apparaître à sa fenêtre.

" Heika ! Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ?"

Sans répondre, Yuuri s'approcha de l'espion.

" Je te décharge de toutes tes missions en cours.

_ Mais...

_ Trouve toi un remplaçant. Tu porteras cette lettre à Wolfram et tu me rapporteras sa réponse. Il devrait se trouver dans les montagnes du nord, dit-il sans remarquer le frisson général qui s'était emparé de son assistance.

_Bien.

_ Pars sans tarder.

_ Content de voir que vous allez mieux Heika !"

Sur ses mots Yosak disparut par le même chemin qu'à l'arrivée. Yuuri se retourna vers son compagnon et son regard les survola. Puis il murmura d'une voix absente.

" Je vais dormir. Je...

_ Bien sur Sa Majesté à besoin d'être seule, s'empressa de finir Gunther, laissons là se reposer."

Se disant, il les mit à la porte de sa chambre en deux temps trois mouvements. Et Yuuri se retrouva seul, seul avec ses pensées. Le problème était que son esprit s'était vidé. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Pour l'heure il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : dormir. Chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis très longtemps. Il s'allongea sur le lit et le sommeil l'emporta presque immédiatement.

...................

Conrad tendit une épée à son ami d'enfance, le regardant se préparer pour son voyage. Tout à son affaire, Yosak s'équipait machinalement pour sa longue course, récupérant distrètement les affaires que lui tendait son ami. Il le regarda que lorsque Conrad refusa de lacher la besace qu'il lui tendait. Il leva les yeux sur lui surpris et tira une nouvelle fois sur le sac. Son compagnon ne lachait toujours pas.

" Conrad...

_ Surtout Yosak fait attention, les monts du nord sont dangereux pas seulement à cause des humains. Prend garde et reviens rapidement."

Sur ses mots il lacha enfin le sac que Yosak passa rapidement sur lui.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, j'ai survécu à bien pire."

Conrad hocha la tête, oui Yosak avait participé à la guerre humain-Mazoku à ses côtés. Oui il avait survécu à bien pire mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas le mettre en garde et accessoirement s'inquiéter pour la tête brulée qui lui tenait lieu d'ami.

_Ne te fais pas repérer, le mieux est que personne là-bas soit au courant de la correspondance du roi.

_ Tu me connais je suis le pro du déguisement.

_Quand bien même.

_... T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ?

_ Bien sur, répondit le soldat les joues légèrement rosies, tu es mon subordonné."

Yosak le regarda un petit moment avant de détourner le regard. Outrepassant son rang, il le serra rapidement contre lui, puis, il monta sur son cheval et s'empara des rènes.

" Je ferais attention, dit-il en talonnant sa monture, et je reviens rapidement."

Conrad regarda pendant un petit instant la silhouette de son ami disparaître au loin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre il ne s'attendait absolument pas à être reçu de cette façon. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il entre-aperçut Alford lui abattre une matraque sur la nuque.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans un cachot, assis sur une paillasse. Ses mains était menottées et attachées au mur au dessus de sa tête. Il était torse nu et la chair de poule avait gagné ses bras. L'air froid l'entourait le faisant malgré lui frissonner.

La douleur à l'arrière de sa tête l'irradiait entièrement et ses épaules commençaient à s'engourdir d'être toujours dans la même position.

Alford pénétra dans sa cellule et le regarda d'un air désolé. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui caressa le torse faisant sursauter Conrad à ce contact.

"Regarde ce que tu m'oblige à faire mon amour.

_ ...

_Tu es à moi, murmura l'humain.

_ Je ne t'appartiens pas Alford, souffla Conrad."

Une gifle retentissante le fit taire, pour un temps seulement.

" Je ne t'ai jamais appartenu, continua le soldat."

Cette fois-ci c'est son poing qui s'abattit sur lui. Alford était un guerrier et Conrad du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait un sacré crochet du droit. Un peu de sang dégoulina de sa lèvre fendue. Il voulut tourner la tête lorsqu'Alford le lui essuya mais celui-ci lui saisit le visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa violemment. Ne pouvant forcer le barrage de ses dents, la colère du jeune guerrier monta d'un cran.

Il se releva lentement sans quitter Conrad des yeux, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

" Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes dans quelle situation tu te trouves. Personne ne te trouveras en ces lieux.

_Alford ne fait pas ça !

_ Bientôt tu réaliseras quelle est la personne qui t'aime le plus sur cette terre.

_ Alford...

_ Je t'aime."

Sur ces mots, Alford regagna la porte. Conrad put entendre le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il était de nouveau seul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes : **_Peu de reviews pour le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même. J'espère aussi que le rythme de parution n'est pas trop long quand même, je vais aussi vite que je peux. Profitez pour l'instant des couples GwendalxGunther et AlfordxConrad car pour le Yuuram c'est pas pour tout de suite ! (et oui je suis une sadique dans tout les sens du termes). petit problème d'écriture, en effet dans la lettre de Yuuri je voulais barrer certains pour montrer le trouble de Yuuri et sa difficulté à écrire mais je n'y arrive pas sur ffnet donc je me contenterais de souligner les mots que je voulais barrer. désolée de ce désagrément._

Chapitre 5

Ses bottes dérapèrent sur la glace, et le soldat évita la chute de justesse en se rattrapant au soldat à ses côtés : un de ses hommes heureusement. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ? Trops longtemps à son goût. Silencieusement Wolfram pesta contre le mauvais sort qui semblait s'acharner contre lui : le froid, la neige, la faim et pire que tout Yuuri qui n'allait pas fort. Se serait-il découvert des sentiments insoupçonnés ?

Impossible ! Yuuri avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à préciser que leur fiançailles n'étaient qu'un accident et qu'ils étaient juste amis. Ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas changer en l'espace de trois semaines simplement parce qu'il était partis. Avait-il vraiment aveugle comme le disait Conrad dans sa lettre au point de ne pas voir l'attachement que Yuuri lui portait ou était-ce simplement là une manoeuvre habile de son frère ? Impossible à savoir et ce doute rongeait le jeune soldat au plus profond de son âme.

Il espérait de tout coeur que sa lettre allait toucher Yuuri dans son désarroi et qu'elle lui permettrait de sortir de sa dépression. Malgré les humiliations qui avait subit en étant le fiancé de Yuuri : mépris, moquerie, médisance, il n'en voulait pas à son roi. Yuuri n'avait jamais remarqué la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait. Wolfram, malgré son caractère vif et impétueux était profondement amoureux de Yuuri et voulait vraiment qu'il trouve la force de sortir de sa léthargie. C'était tout ce que pouvait souhaiter Wolfram dans sa situation.

Quand Yosak lui apporta la réponse de son Roi, il se trouvait à deux jours de marche après le village sinistré.

Les pertes avaient été terribles. Les rares survivant avaient raconté l'enfer qu'ils avaient vécu. Les hommes de Laomyr avaient attaqué de nuit et par surprise. Le petit village n'avait même pas de sentinelles, encore moins de soldats ou de combattants. Ils s'étaient fait massacrés, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, tous y étaient passés sans distinction. Seuls ceux qui travaillaient dans les bois ou ceux qui s'étaient enfuis à temps avait survécu.

Les yeux de Wolfram s'étaient ecarquillés devant les premiers cadavres de pendu à l'entrée du village. Il s'était retenu de justesse de vomir devant les macabés qui jonchaient le sol. Il avait failli hurler devant les corps calcinés transpercés de flèches devant l'entrée des maisons en ruine. Le feu avait du les surprendre et voulant sortir ils s'étaient fait cueillir par les archers.

Le jeune homme aurait voulut hurler sa haine envers cette barbarie, cette boucherie sans nom. Mais il grandit. La colère marqua ses traits et pour la première fois il perdit son visage d'enfant. La guerre et les ignominies l'avait touchées comme tant d'autres.

Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'arrêter pour enterrer les cadavres. Le jeune homme regardait les petits corps d'enfant recroquevillés sur le sol d'un air navré.

Pour l'heure ils suivaient les traces de la troupes ennemie. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit et avait monté leur campement. C'est ici que Yosak le rejoint. Le guerrier roux était fatigué de son long voyage. Sans un mot il lui tendit la lettre et se jeta sur le repas que présenta Wolfram.

_Wolfram,_

_Depuis que tu es partis, je n'arrive plus à dormir, à manger, à penser ni à réfléchir. _

_Je veux te faire parvenir ma réponse à ta lettre au plus vite, aussi je ne me perdrais pas dans de vains brouillons. Je t'écrirais ce que je pense sur l'instant. Ne t'étonnes donc pas de voir ratures et contradictions. _

_Mon corps esprit ne m'obéit plus vraiment. Ton départ m'a chamboulé ou plutôt il m'a touché au plus profond de mon coeur être. Je..._

_Je suis vidé. J'ai mal._

_Wolfram pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu partes aussi loin de moi ? _

_Je suis tellement fatigué._

_Mon énergie m'a quitté sans que je l'explique le jour où tu es partis. Pourquoi ?_

_Je te déteste !_

_Pourquoi m'as tu laissé seul abandonné ?_

_Tu... Tu avais promis de me protéger quoi qu'il tant coûte ! Aurait-tu mentis dans ta lettre ?_

_Je n'aime pas être égoiste, je ne le suis pas d'habitude. Wolfram que m'as-tu fais ? Quels sorts m'as-tu jeté ? Je voudrais tant que tu m'appeles enachoko comme tu en pris l'habitude._

_Je veux que tu reviennes !_

_Non !_

_Reviens c'est un ordre ! Pars ! Déserte ! Je suis ton roi et si tu ne le fais pas pour le Maoh fais le pour ton fiancé moi._

_Fais le pour moi !_

_C'est une torture mon corps coeur est au supplice._

_Restes là-bas s'est ton devoir de protéger Shinmakoku, je le sais._

_Je t'en pris. Non je t'en supplie. Tu me manques tellement. Wolfram tu me manques._

_Reviens-moi._

_Yuuri._

Wolfram finit de lire ses derniers mots avec difficulté. Sa gorge s'était resserrée et il déglutit avec force. Sa main froissa le papier lorsqu'elle se referma en un poing. Au bout d'un long moment, il fit l'effort presque surhumain de détacher son regard de cette écriture tremblante et malhabile : l'écriture de son aimé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Yosak qui l'avait observé depuis tout ce temps. Celui-ci avait finit de manger et regardait le jeune homme palirent à vue d'oeil, sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à cela, au désespoir de son roi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela, que Yuuri puisse lui écrire une lettre aussi désepérée. Il aurait voulut hurler, au lieu de cela une larme coula sur sa joue, une seule. Il l'essuya rapidement et détourna les yeux.

" Pardonne-moi Yosak.

_De quoi ?

_ De ma faiblesse, de mes erreurs, de...

_ Que vas-tu faire ?"

Le jeune homme le fixa surprit de sa réplique, l'incompréhension inscrite sur son visage.

" Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Que vas-tu faire pour arranger les choses ? Le roi a besoin de ta présence à ses côtés, mais tu es également indispensable ici. La raison ou le coeur : choisit."

Je jeune homme ne répondit rien se contentant de regarder dans le vide. Oui, si le maoh se retrouvait dans cette situation s'était entièrement sa faute. Oui le guerrier avait raison. Tout n'était qu'une question de choix et il devait se décider rapidement. La raison ou le coeur. Cela semblait sans issue, sans réponse.

Yosak se leva et posa une main sur son épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

" Ne te torture pas l'esprit ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça. Contente toi d'y réfléchir posément. Tu auras ta réponse après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu m'as l'air épuisé, dit-il en le guidant vers le lit et en le forçant à se coucher, dors."

Sa voix était comme un ordre et Wolfram sombra.

Au matin, il avait sa réponse.

...............

Ce sont les cris affolés de Cécilia von Spitzweg qui les réveillèrent ce matin là. Gwendal regarda un instant son amant lové contre lui, un bras sur son torse puis lentement se glissa hors du lit en essayant de ne pas le reveiller. Peine perdu, Gunther avait le sommeil aussi léger qu'une plume.

" Hmm... Gwendal. J'ai froid."

Le dit Gwendal revint vers lui un semblant se sourire inscrit sur le visage, l'enlaça et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. L'homme aux cheveux blancs ronronna presque de contentement.

" Ma mère semble décidée à mettre tout le château sens dessous dessus. Je dois y aller.

_Pourquoi cela ?

_ Cela fait deux jours qu'elle n'a pas vu Conrad et elle est persuadée qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, annonça Gunther.

_ Bah, dit Gwendal d'un air qui se voulait détaché, il est sans doute parti faire une reconnaissance aux frontières.

_ Alors que Sa Majesté sort tout juste de dépression ? Répliqua son amant, ça m'étonnerait. "

Les sourcils de Gwendal se froncèrent immédiatement devant l'évidence de sa remarque. Il regarda un instant Gunther en se demandant comment il n'y avait pas songé lui-même puis se redressa.

" Maintenant que tu le dis, je suis inquiet. Stupide frère ! S'écria-t-il en claquant la porte."

Gunther se demanda s'il parlait seulement de Conrad ou s'il incluait également Wolfram.

Après quelques heures d'enquête, il alla faire son rapport quotidien au Maoh. Celui-ci l'attendait assis à son bureau en train de signer une quelquonque paperasse. Yuuri ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui. Toujours en train d'effectuer son travail, il écoutait le rapport de la journée de son conseiller d'une oreille distrète. Son attention fut soudainement accaparée par une phrase de Gwendal.

" Conrad a disparut ?"

Le soldat hocha la tête, mécontent d'affliger son roi de nouveaux soucis.

" Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Deux jours environs, répondit Gwendal, on l'aurait vu pour la dernière fois dans les couloirs qui mènent à ses appartements.

_ Et on ne l'a pas revu depuis ?

_ Non.

_ Des suspects ?

_ Un seul à mes yeux..."

Le maoh attendit le suite de la phrase qui ne vint pas. Gwendal hésitait, devait-il lui dire ? Devait-il à nouveau inquiéter le roi. Stupides frères : pas un pour rattraper l'autre. A cet instant seulement et ce depuis le debut de la conversation, le Maoh regarda Gwendal droit dans les yeux.

" Qui ?

_ Je ne sais pas si Conrad vous en avait parlé, mais il avait un amant."

Yuuri répondit par la négative mais ne sembla pas surpris. Son air stoique et froid ne le quittait plus désormais.

" Alford."

Un sourcil se redressa et se fut le seul signe de surprise que laissa transparaitre le Maoh.

" Tu le suspectes ? Pourquoi ?

_ Conrad a été vu se rendant à ses appartements. Appartements dans lequels se trouvaient Alford. Hors celui-ci nie que Conrad est rentré ce soir là. Cependant il n'a signalé sa disparition que le lendemain après midi. Nul ne sait où il était le matin même. Je n'aime pas ça.

_ Fais le surveiller et tiens moi au courant des avancements de l'enquête.

_ Oui.

_Autre chose ?

_ Non.

_ Tu peux disposer."

Les talons de Gwendal claquèrent lorsqu'il effectua le salut militaire et se retira. Le nouveau comportement du maoh imposait naturellement le respect mais si Gwendal ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son jeune roi qui semblait grandir trop vite. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et son apparence se rapprochait à présent du Maoh originel.

Le Maoh ne quittait que rarement ses appartements. Il dédiait une à deux heures de son temps à sa fille Greta. Il ne se perdait pas dans de vaines discussions, il écoutait, réfléchissait puis donnait sa décision. Le temps où il criait pour se faire entendre étaient révolus. Il prenait ses repas seul et ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler à ses sujets lui qui avait toujours été si ouvert. La solitude semblait l'accompagner où qu'il aille.

Alors qu'il croulait déjà sous le travail, il en demandait toujours plus. Gunther lui avait rapporté qu'il était affreusement assidu à ses leçons, empruntant même des livres d'histoire pour ses lectures personnelles. Gwendal essayait de rassurer au mieux son compagnon mais lui même était inquiet pour son roi.

Arrivé à son propre bureau, il convoqua deux de ses meilleurs hommes et les assigna à la surveillance de l'amant de son frère.

" Que cela soit discret. Il ne doit se douter de rien. Faites moi un rapport quotidien."

Il pouvait avoir confiance en ces soldats : c'était Yosak lui même qui s'était chargé de leur formation. Ah ! Si seulement Yosak était là, il aurait découvert en deux temps trois mouvement où se trouvait Conrad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : **_Hello, désolée pour ce retard mais le scénario se complexifit puisque je commence réellement l'histoire que maintenant. Vous allez découvrir l'intrigue à la fin de ce chapitre. désolée pour toutes celles (et ceux ! Ne les oubliont pas même s'ils sont rares !) qui n'aiment pas comment je coupe mes chapitre mais sachez que cela est totalement fait exprès. Donc comme je le disais le coeur de l'intrigue commence. Et oui vous croyiez quoi que 'Menaces sur Shinmakoku' allait seulement être une pseudo romance à l'eau de rose de deux êtres déchirés par la séparation. Pitié !! non !!_

Chapitre 6

Yosak fut surprit de voir que l'apparence de Yuuri eut changé en si peu de temps.

En effet, il s'était absenté une dizaine de jours et les cheveux du roi avaient anormalement poussés. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui descendaient à présent dans le creux de ses omoplates. Il avait grandit par la taille mais aussi par son maintient. Ses traits et ses rondeurs d'enfants avaient disparut, laissant la place à une maturité teintée de tristesse. Ses yeux noirs, hier grand ouverts étaient à présent constamment à demi fermés. Ils semblaient hurler leur douleur et leur peine mais restaient toujours sec et froid.

Yuuri ferma doucement les yeux en voyant le guerrier se diriger vers lui, seul. Le roi réprima un sanglot. Il avait sa réponse : Wolfram avait décidé de rester là-bas, loin de lui. Loin de son...

En voyant le roi tituber légèrement sous le coup du choc, Yosak s'avança plus vite. Il tendit les bras en avant ayant peur que le roi s'éffondre une nouvelle fois comme lors du départ de Wolfram. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se ressaisit en un instant. Lorsque le maoh posa les yeux sur lui, le guerrier roux se figea dans son mouvement. Le regard dur de son roi l'avait littéralement clouer sur place : son regard sonnait comme un 'si tu me touches t'es mort', mais dans ses yeux, Yosak discerna une immense lassitude, une tristesse à peine dissimuler...

Alors Yosak se maudit. Lui, le massager, le porteur de sombre nouvelle. Il se détestait de faire souffrir le jeune homme. Tout comme Conrad, son envie de protéger son roi était réel. Il s'était pris d'affection pour lui depuis maintenant bien longtemps.

Yuuri reprit ses esprit en constatant que Yosak le dominait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux bleus rongés par l'inquiétude. Et il détesta cela. Il détestait le regard que lui portait les gens autour de lui depuis quelques temps. Il voulait être seul. Il ne s'attarda pas en blabla inutile.

" Gwendal te demande dans ses quartiers. Cela semble urgant, dit-il en s'emparant vivement de la lettre que lui tendait Yosak."

Celui-ci surprit d'entendre la voix de son roi devenue rauque ne bougea pas pendant un instant. Yuuri quand à lui s'éloigna rapidement , la précieuse lettre contre sa poitrine. Il ne sentit pas dans son dos le regard navré que lui portait Yosak. Le guerrier venait de prendre dix ans d'un coup. Pour un peu il se serait courbé pour marcher. Non, seules quelques rides s'ajoutèrent sur son front. Il tourna les talons et entrepris de se rendre chez le troisième frère en maugréant.

" Quand donc cesseront-ils de m'inquiéter ?"

_Mon amour,_

_La dureté de tes mots m'ont plongés dans un profond désarroi. Je dois avouer que j'était surpris que de telles paroles puissent te venir à l'esprit. Mais Conrad et Yosak m'ont fait parvenir ton état et à présent je comprends. J'ai réfléchi longtemps. J'ai médité sur tes paroles et la réponse m'est apparue au cours de la nuit._

_Je ne me perdrais pas dans de vaines excuses et j'irais droit au but. Je sais que tu as toujours appécié la franchise alors aujourd'hui je peux te le dire. Yuuri, malgré tout l'amour que je te porte je ne peux te rejoindre maintenant. _

_Je sais que si tu avais été dans ton état normal tu n'aurais jamais pu me faire cette demande. Et pour cela je ne peux t'en vouloir._

_Tu es mon roi Yuuri. Pour toi et pour le bien de Shinmakoku, je dois rester et protéger ce que tu as mis tant de temps et tant de peine à construire. Voudrais-tu que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent parte dans dans la fumée de la guerre ?_

_Les exactions commises sur les civils par les soldats de Laomyr sont impardonnables surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a tant de mal à cotoyer les humains. Mais nous respecterons ta voix en défendant nos terres et en trouvant la raison de ses attaques pour la préservation de la paix. Pour cela tu as ma parole._

_Tu ne peux imaginer ce qu'il me coûte de te faire parvenir une telle lettre. Tu sais que mieux que quiconque je comprends tes sentiments et ta douleur. Je les ressent en ce moment même._

_La raison ou le coeur. Une phrase de Yosak. Le choix fut difficile et pourtant inéductable. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place. _

_Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments, ils t'appartiendront toujours quoiqu'il arrive. J'aimerais tant te prouver à quel point tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. _

_Je t'aime. Je ne sais si je te l'avais déjà dit de façon aussi claire. _

_Je t'aime Yuuri et pardonne-moi._

_Aujourd'hui et à jamais._

_Ton dévoué Wolfram._

La feuille trembla légèrement lorsque Yuuri finit sa lecture. Et étrangement le jeune homme sourit devant les mots de Wolfram. Il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait plus. Il était roi. Il n'était pas tombé dans son étrange léthargie. Non. Au fond de son coeur Yuuri ne doutait plus. Il ne doutait plus de lui. Non en réalité, se corrigea-t-il, il n'avait jamais douté.

Au fond de son coeur il savait que Wolfram avait pris la bonne décision. Comme il l'avait dit il en aurait fait de même. Mais c'était dur quand même. N'était-il pas là en train de recevoir le juste retour des choses de la providence ?

Il caressa doucement le papier à lettre perdu dans ses pensées. Son sourire mélancolique ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Wolfram. Quel était ce sentiment étrange au fond de lui. Manque ? Tendresse ? Amour ?...

Le maoh ferma les yeux et se laissa dans son fauteuil? Il s'installa confortablement, analysant et se laissant transporter par ses nouvelle sensations. Comme si tous ses gens s'étaient donnés le mot nul ne vint le déranger alors qu'il m'était de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il médita longtemps sondant avec précaution et lenteur son coeur.

" Quel idiot j'ai été, murmura-t-il au bout d'un long moment, comment ais-je pu te laisser souffrir ainsi et surtout de rien comprendre de moi ?"

Il l'aimait. Il en était sur à présent. Cette vérité s'était imposée à son esprit à peine avait-il lu la lettre. Non ! il l'avait su en voyant Yosak arriver seul. Elle s'était gravée dans son âme pour ne plus le lacher, pour ne pas qu'il oublit. Après être torturer par l'absence de Wolfram, il allait à présent être torturer par son amour naissant. Ah ! que les Dieux pouvaient se montrer cruels. Mais comment mettre de côté ce sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu : l'amour et qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvit. Ah ! Pourquoi avait-il mis tant de temps à le reconnaître ?

Il frissonna à cette pensée et son regard se porta instinctivement à la fenêtre. L'hiver arrivait et il serait rude au nord. Wolfram...

...................

Malgré ses années d'entrainement, le soldat redoutait toujours le moment où il entendrait des bruit de pas dans le couloir. Jour après jour, l'homme venait lui rendre visite essayant par tous les moyens de la faire céder à ses avances.

Ses chaînes teintèrent dans un doux cliquetis lorsqu'il se déplaça un peu pour se mettre dans une position moins désagréable. Ses épaules, sa nuque en réalité tous son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Ses côtes saillaient. Il n'avait qu'un seul repas frugal par jour. Mais il était habitué à la faim, au froid. Le repas était le moment qu'il détestait le plus car comme il était attaché, l'autre se faisait une joie de la nourrir comme un enfant refusant de lui libérer ne serais-ce qu'une main.

D'être toujours dans la même position l'affaiblissait. Il fit un effort pour remonter ses jambes contre son torse maigre, essayant de rechauffer son corps transi.

C'est à ce moment que choisit Alford pour entrer. Le soldat, perdu dans ses pensées ne l'entendit pas arriver et sursauta devant son ancien amant. Celui-ci deposa son plateau dans un coin de la pièce et s'approcha à pas de loup méfiant. La dernière fois, Conrad avait eut un regain d'energie et lui avait envoyé un vicieux coup de genou dans l'aine. Il bloqua ses jambes en s'asseyant dessus et caressa amoureusement sa poitrine.

" Allons, allons, Conrad, murmura-t-il, tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal. Jamais. Je t'aime bien trop pour cela, continua-t-il en glissant une main sur son entrejambe. "

Conrad sursauta à nouveau et serra les dent à s'en faire péter la machoire. Il détestait être en situation de faiblesse. Il était un soldat mais là il n'avait même pas la possiblité de se défendre.

" Tu es fou Alford, cracha-t-il, fou à lier.

_Oui, confirma le héro, par ta faute mon amour !"

Sur ses mots il lui arracha violemment les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait ainsi que son peu de dignité. Lascivement, il commença ses va et vient suggestifs sur son membre, son regard ne quittant pas le sien. Conrad détestait sentir ce regard sur lui, le détaillant comme une marchandise.

Le plaisir n'était pas là mais Alford la masturbait avec tant de force que bientôt son sexe se dressa droit et dur. De son côté Alford se préparait lui-même à la pénétration, enfonçant ses doigts dans son intimité, écartant le passage pour que l'union soit moins douloureuse.

Conrad ferma les yeux devant le sourire satisfait du jeune guerrier. A chaque fois le même rituel. Alford usait de toute son expérience pour assouvir ses besoins primaire sur lui.

Conrad cria lorsqu'il sentit la froide morsure d'Alford percer la peau de son cou. Il sentit le liquide chaud glisser le long de son cou que le jeune homme recueillit en lui léchant la nuque.

Alford passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se plaça au dessus du membre du soldat. Lentement, il s'empala sur lui fermant les yeux de plaisir. S'habituant à lui, il ne bougea plus. Puis approchant ses lèvres il quémanda un baiser que Conrad lui refusa, le dégout inscrit sur son visage.

Comme à chaque fois, la rage le rongea et Alford souleva ses hanches puis s'empala violemment sur le membre du soldat. Conrad ne put s'empêcher de crier. Rapidement, le jeune enchaina ses mouvement sur le soldat, cherchant à l'avoir toujours plus profondement en lui.

"Aaah... Conrad ! Pourquoi ?"

Ses fesses claquaient contre les cuisses du soldats alors qu'il intensifiait le ryhtme déjà soutenu. Alors que le jeune homme avait planté ses ongles dans les épaules de Conrad il chercha soudainement un nouvel appui. Il bascula en arrière et laissa ses mains reposer sur les cuisses du soldat. Sa position l'obligeait à écarter encore plus les cuisses et il sentit avec délectation le membre de Conrad lui déchirer le entrailles.

" Mmmh, je... Conrad aime-moi ! Aah ! Je vais..."

Tout le corps du jeune homme se contracta alors qu'il sentait monter le plaisir. Haletant, il n'avait presque plus la force de continuer mais Conrad refusait obstinemment à ne pas bouger les hanches ce qui l'obligeait à faire tout le travail. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou du soldat en sentant venir l'orgasme continuant de s'enfoncer convulsivement sur le membre de celui qu'il croyait être son amant. Puis il se redressa dans un spasme et cessa tout mouvement, sa semence maculant le torse de sa victime.

Il resta dans cette position : son corps cambré à l'extrème visant un point invisible au plafond, pendant un court instant. Puis sembla perdre toute son energie et s'affaissa sur Conrad reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Il n'entendit même pas une personne entrer dans la pièce.

Conrad quand à lui écarquilla les yeux comme un halluciné et c'est grâce à son spasme qu'Alford sut qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Il se releva vivement et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant près au combat. Il se détendit devant la silhouette familière de la femme à la porte et poussa un soupir. Lorsqu'il vit Alford se relaxer devant l'inconnue, Conrad sut qu'il n'aurait pas d'aide de sa part : ses deux là se connaissaient visiblement.

La jeune femme était habillée telle une guerrière. Par l'éclat argenté que lui renvoyait son corps Conrad decela la présence d'une armure dans la pénombre. Toute habillé de noir, la femme s'avança retirant sa capuche et faisant cliqueter ses jambières de métal sur le dallage, découvrant ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Conrad retint son souffle sous le choc : c'était la première femme aux cheveux noirs qu'il voyait sur à Shinmakoku.

" Cesse de t'amuser avec lui Alford, murmura-t-elle, le maître nous attend."

Le jeune homme eut une moue boudeuse, tel un enfant prit en faute et se rhabilla rapidement.

" Tout est en place pour le plan, poursuivit-elle, ne gâche pas tout Alford.

_ je le sais bien Dante-sama, souffla le jeune homme.

_ Suis-moi, dit-elle simplement sortant de la pièce."

Durant le court échange, elle ne jeta pas l'ombre d'un regard à l'homme prostré à terre. Il ne l'interessait guère. Ses paroles étaient des ordres et Alford la suivit à regret. Le noir se fit à nouveau sur Conrad dans la salle.

**Hé hé ! petit hommage à Devil may cry. j'accepte les menaces en tous genres !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes : **_Eh bien Mama, contente de voir que tu suis toujours et que ca te plais. J'ai l'impression de n'écrire que pour toi, m'enfin bon c'est déjà ça. Les reviews sont un peu le drogues de l'auteur. J'en mettais presque jamais avant d'écrire et puis je me suis rendues compte que ya que ça qui nous motive à écrire. Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps mais nous ca nous donne envie d'aller deux fois plus vite et de faire les choses au mieux. Un joli petit chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon retard et de grosses grosses news de prévues pour le chapitre 8 (attention révélations) !!_

Chapitre 7

Les cris de rage sortaient du bureau de Gwendal. Soldats, servantes et nobles passant par là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de tendre l'oreille pour écouter les bruits de dispute. Mais tous étaient rapidement dispersés par la garde personnel du frère ainé. Deux hommes à l'intérieur se disputaient et pas qu'un peu.

" Tu aurais du me prévenir plus tôt ! Hurla l'un des hommes.

_ Tu étais en mission, répliqua Gwendal, pour le roi.

_ Quand bien même, continua Yosak hors de lui, tu aurais du me faire rappeler !

_ Tu étais injoignable, comment aurais-je pu te prévenir alors que tu étais au beau milieu de nulle part. Ne sois pas stupide ! S'emporta le soldat."

Le simple fait d'entendre Gwendal crier ramena Yosak sur terre. En un instant il se rendit compte qu'il avait les deux mains posées sur le bureau et qu'il était penché sur Gwendal assis dans son fauteuil. L'air menaçant qu'il arborait ne semblait pas déranger Gwendal lui même plus qu'inquiet pour son frère, ignorant les formalités d'usage et le respect qu'il lui devait en temps que supérieur. Il comprenait l'attachement que ses deux là avait l'un pour l'autre.

Réalisant qu'il hurlait sur son supérieur depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, Yosak se redressa lentement essayant de maitriser ses sentiments.

" Depuis quand ? Depuis combien de temps a-t-il disparut ?

_ Cela fait maintenant deux semaines, souffla Gwendal."

Rien que le fait de le dire à voix haute, le terrorisait. Cela ne faisait que rendre la chose plus réelle encore. Il avait déjà un frère loin de lui et à présent Conrad était porté disparut. Son flegme légendaire menaçait de céder à tout instant et Yosak sembla le remarquer. Il se calma un peu et se mit à réfléchir.

" Conrad ne serait jamais partit de son plein gré. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu rejoindre Wolfram mais son inquiétude pour sa Majesté était trop grand. Il avait trop de responsabilités ici pour laisser Yuuri seul.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit également."

La voix de Gwendal était éteinte et ne sembla pas prendre part à la conversation.

"Soupçonnes-tu quelqu'un ?"

Rapidement Gwendal lui fit un résumé de ses craintes envers Alford d'un ton monocorde.

" J'ai également demandé à deux de mes meilleurs hommes de le suivre. Il s'éclipse discrètement chaque jour mais il semble qu'ils le perdent dans la forêt.

_ Depuis quand Alford a des talents pour semer les gens, s'étonna le rouquin."

Gwendal ne releva mais savait que Yosak avait raison. Alford était un guerrier, il n'était ni un pisteur ni un espion. Comment arrivait-il a semer aussi facilement et jour après jour ses hommes ?

Une étrange sensation persistait en son coeur depuis maintenant le départ de Wolfram. Tristesse ? Non. De l'inquiétude ? Il sonda ses sentiments. Etait-ce de l'appréhension ? Oui sans doute. L'ainé des frères avait très rarement ressentit cette émotion mais il la redoutait de toute son âme. Il releva les yeux sur Yosak.

" Tu t'occuperas personnellement de cette affaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre de sa Majesté. Retrouve Conrad quelque soit le moyen utilisé. Tu as carte blanche. Ramène moi mon frère."

Yosak acquiesca silencieusement. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire. Gwendal attendait les résulta et il fallait qu'il se mette au travail immédiatement. Son chef ne supportait pas l'echec. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Il sortit rapidement du bureau de son supérieur croisant au passage un Gunther à la mine sombre. Après un rapide signe de tête il s'éclipsa discrètement laissant les deux hommes seuls. Il était un des rares à connaître leur relation et en ce moment même il savait que Gwendal avait besoin de reconfort.

" Le roi semble aller de mieux en mieux."

Gwendal releva la tête à la douce voix de son amant qui devenait pour lui tendre ni criarde ni geignante mais simplement celle qu'elle était toujours, aimante. Il eut un soupir fatigué : un souci de moins. Mais d'autres prenaient la place sournoisement et de taille ceux là. Il se massa les tempes soudain las. Dieu seul sait comment mais Gunther s'était rapproché de lui rapidement et silencieusement et avait saisit sa main. Doucement il le tira de son siège. Gwendal lui offrit alors un regard étonné.

" Tu es epuisé, suis moi je te reconduis à tes quartiers, il faut que tu dormes, murmura-t-il dans un sourire."

La proposition était tentante cependant Gwendal secoua la tête.

" J'ai bien trop de travail encore. Et pour tout t'avouer je suis trop inquiet pour dormir.

_ Ça je le sais bien. C'est pour cela que je suis là. Suis moi sans discuter, fit-il le ton un poil plus autoritaire, et je saurais te faire dormir crois moi."

Gwendal soupira. C'était peine perdu. Une fois que Gunther utilisait ce ton là avec lui, il lui était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Il avait essayé, il y a longtemps, mais Gunther avait toujours eut le dessus sur lui dans ses moments là. Gwendal ne sortit même pas les armes et suivit docilement son compagnon.

Une fois dans ses appartements, Gunther le devêtit entièrement, eparpillant ses vêtements dans la pièce. Il était totalement nu devant lui mais ne se formalisa pas pour si peu. Il n'était pas pudique et il savait que Gunther adorait le voir nu. Celui-ci le poussa gentiment sur le lit. Le précèpteur, quand à lui, n'enleva que sa longue cape blanche.

" Allonges-toi sur le ventre."

N'ayant même plus la force de protester un fois dans le lit douillet, Gwendal s'executa sans broncher. Gunther ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite fiole. Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de son compagnon. Gwendal comprit alors ce qu'il allait faire et se détendit totalement. Il se crispa seulement de surprise en sentant l'huile foide glisser dans son dos mais la désagréable sensation fut rapidement remplacée par la chaleur des mains expertes de son amant.

Gunther se delecta de la vue qu'il avait sur son amant : son dos magnifiquement musclé, ses fesses fermes, ses jambes galbées et puissantes. Il fit rouler ses doigts sur ses épaules, provoquant des craquements de mécontentements des omoplates et des clavicules. Sentant son corps se détendre, Gwendal poussa un soupir de contentement.

" Tu es trop tendu mon amour, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

_ Hmmm...

_ Laisses-moi te faire du bien.

_ ..."

Gwendal était au septième ciel. Il n'avait même plus la force de répondre des phrases construites. Il se laissait transporter par les sensations que lui procurait les mains, les doigts de Gunther. Puis soudain prit d'une inspiration subite, il banda ses muscles, souleva légèrement Gunther et se retourna sur le dos. Il posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses de l'homme aux cheveux blancs et plongea son regard dans le sien.

" j'avais envie de voir tes yeux."

Gunther fut prit d'un soudaine rougeur mais ne détourna pas le regard. Il se contenta de poser les mains sur son torse et de masser les magnifiques pectoraux de son amant, titillant au passage ses tétons. Gwendal releva une main et la posa sur la joue de son compagnon, l'attirant à lui. Là, il lui donna un long baiser où Gunther demanda l'accès de sa bouche. Gwendal lui accorda la permission avec un réel plaisir et suçota le bout de langue que Gunther lui offrait.

Lentement il se redressa et retira son haut. Gwendal deboutonna son pantalon, un sourire carnassier au lèvres. Gunther se tremoussa sur son partenaire se sentant subitement à l'étroit dans son vêtement.

" J'en ai envie. La tout de suite.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais que je me repose, persifla-t-il.

_ Mmmh ce sera pour plus tard, minauda Gunther, pour l'instant j'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

_Je suis à tes ordres, souffla Gwendal en sentant les douces mains de son amants parcourir son torse."

Là s'en prevenir, il le retourna et s'installa entre ses cuisses. En un instant il le débarassa du reste de ses vêtements. Gunther se tortilla de plaisir en attendant la suite qui vint rapidement. Gwendal connaissait tous ses points érogènes et savait le faire gémir de plaisir en quelques secondes. Il savait aussi en faire usage abusivement.

Sa langue traçait des sillons de feu sur son torse. Gunther releva son bassin et commença à se frotter contre le bas-ventre de son amant, essayant de se soulager un peu. Il sentit Gwendal sourire alors qu'il était occupé à triturer son nombril. Il lui bloqua sournoisement les hanches et déposa un baiser sur son sexe.

" Aah ! Gwendal... s'il te plais ! Gwen... aah."

Le soldat adorait entendre son amant le supplier ainsi. Ne voulant pas le laisser languir plus longtemps il se lécha deux doigts et les inséra sans autres formes de préliminaires dans son intimité. Il lécha encore une fois le sexe qu'il aimant tant voir se gonfler de plaisir et l'avala avec dextérité.

" Gwen... arrête ! Je... veux pas... tes doigts ! Tout de suite !"

Sans répondre, Gwendal arrêta de préparer son amant et accéda à sa demande. Gunther enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire en sentant celui-ci s'insinuer en lui. Une fois qu'il l'eut totalement pénétrer, Gwendal ne bougea plus laissant son amant s'habituer à lui. Puis il se retira complètement et le pénétra une nouvelle d'un seul coup. Gunther se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un long râle de plaisir.

Gwendal mordilla son cou avec tendresse et commença à se mouvoir avec force, toute son énergie renouvellée. Son amant enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et coordonna ses mouvements avec les siens, laissant Gwendal le pénétrer plus profondement encore.

C'était si bon ! Gunther n'en pouvait plus de hurler, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : le va et vient puissant de son amant. Il adorait le voir s'arcbouter sur lui ainsi, les yeux plissés et perdus dans le vague.

" Gwen ! Plus fort...encore..."

Gwendal se redressa alors et se mit sur les genoux. Il saisit son amant par les hanches et l'aida à suivre ses mouvements rapides. Une partie du corps de Gunther ne touchait plus le lit mais ses cuisses reposaient contre celles de Gwendal.

Son corps s'arca encore plus en sentant qu'il approchait de sa limite, son souffle se fit erratique. Gwendal le sentit et saisit son membre gorgé de plaisir. Il le caressa tout en continuant ses coups de butoir.

Et le plaisir vint, puissant et enlaca la corps en sueur de son amant tout en continuant de se déverser en lui. Puis dans un soupir faitgué, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Gunther s'était tourné sur le dos et fixait le visage de son compagnon qui lui caressait le bas du dos. Puis il vint se lover contre lui.

Leur ébat l'avait fatigué et sans une once de scrupule, Gwendal se laissa entainer par le repos réparateur qui l'attendait toujours après le sexe.

.............

Yosak peinait à suivre Alford dans les bois. En effet, il comprenait à présent pourquoi les deux hommes qu'il avait lui même formés, n'avaient pas réussi à le filer correctement.

Prudent à l'extrème, le jeune homme ne faisait que s'arrêter, revenir en arrière, prendre des chemins différents et se dissimuler un instant dans les fourrés. Il mettait tout le savoir faire de l'espion à rude épreuve.

Finalement, au bout de quelques heures de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un manoir abandonné. En voyant se découper la silhouette du chateau en ruine, Yosak eut du mal à ne pas reprimer un frisson d'angoisse. L'aube naissante ainsi que l'épais brouillard donnaient l'impression que la scène sortait tout droit d'un cauchemar.

Yosak se percha dans un arbre et regarda Alford pénétrer les lieux. Apparemment il connaissait bien l'endroit. Puis vint l'attente. Il attendit longtemps que Alford ressorte du chateau. Toujours en restant dans la même position, il contractait les muscles de ses cuisses pour eviter les crampes.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque l'amant de son capitaine ressortit des ruines abandonnées. Yosak patienta encore un long moment avant de se mettre en mouvement.

Avec la prudence d'un chat, il progressa lentement, jusqu'au manoir, alerte, l'oeil détaillant chaque niche, chaque recoin. Il était vigilant à l'extrème et c'était le secret de sa longue réussite. Il explora lentement le chateau de fond en comble ; désert comme il si attendait.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il ne trouvait pas son ami : ni vivant, ni...mort. Yosak pesta en se passant une main dans les cheveux : comment avait-il pu avoir une telle pensée ? Conrad était vivant !

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un faible cri venant du sous-sol. L'oreille tendue, il attendit que le bruit se renouvelle. Mais rien. Rien que le silence. Il se mit alors à la recherche d'un moyen de descendre. Il trouva le passage qui menait au cachot dans le vieux puit de l'arrière cour. Une échelle y avait été installée.

Il descendit rapidement et perçut à nouveau des cris étouffés. Non ! C'était plutôt de faibles gémissements ! Il se hata et se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle.

Le noir, total. Il alluma une torche et commença à explorer les cachots qui ressemblaient plus à des catacombes qu'autres choses. Les gémissements avaient cessé.

Et soudain il le vit. Assis à même le sol, les mains relevées au dessus de sa tête, à moitié nu. Shinou-sama ! Qu'il avait maigris. Yosak eut un rictus de colère et entrepris de forcer la serrure. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à s'ouvrir et l'espion se précipita dans la cellule.

" Conrad !"

Celui-ci releva lentement la tête en entendant son nom et fixa un instant Yosak sans le voir. Puis comme si la lumière avait été faite, son visage s'éclaircit.

" Yosak ! Comment as-tu fais ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

_ C'est une longue histoire ! En attendant, filons d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne."

Alors que Yosak s'approchait pour le demenotter, Conrad eut un mouvement de recul et se plaqua au mur, l'air soudain effrayé.

" Non ! Yosak, je dois rester ici !"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : **_Et oui ! Moi aussi j'adore le couple Gwendal / Guther. Ce sont mes préférés tant que wolfy et yuuyuu sont encore puceaux. En tout cas j'espère ne pas avoir trop changer le caractère de Gunther pour les faire aller ensemble mais je le voyais vraiment pousser des gémissements (ou des cris) à la "HEEEIIIKAAAAA !!!" pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Alors je l'ai rendu plus 'mature' plus calme plus compréhensif du caractère de Gwendal. Comme je l'ai promis GROSSE GROSSE NEWS in this chapter (je parle anglais parce que ça fait mieux !) je vous laisse la découvrir et dites moi si c'est pas trop abracadabran. Le chapitre 9 sera plus centré sur Wolfram même si celui ci l'est déjà pas mal. Yahou !! a plus et merci pour vos coms ! comme d'hab. Ja..._

Chapitre 8

_" La guilde des Assassins_

_Crée par le Maoh Originel lors de la création de Shinmakoku, la guilde a pour but premier la protection du Maoh._

_Son rôle est également de récolter des informations et d'intervenir pour se débarrasser définitivement des ennemis de Shinmakoku._

_Toujours dans l'ombre, la guilde sous les ordres Shinou s'est émancipé pendant le règne du 25ème Maoh devenant une organisation indépendante et libre de toute contrainte, ne répondant de ses actes que devant le Maoh Originel._

_Objective et impartiale, la guilde devint la spectatrice des règnes des Maoh, des guerres, récoltant les informations necessaires aux générations futures._

_Elle se fit peu à peu oubliée de tous mais toujours là, elle surveille les ennemis de leur roi."_

Sous le ciel nocturne, Wolfram était assis sur un petit banc tout occupé à affuter son arme. C'était le credo des soldats : être toujours prêt. C'était son arme qui lui permettait de survivre et devait donc en prendre soin. C'était l'une des première leçon que lui avait enseigné Conrad.

Tandis qu'il observait le fil de sa lame, son esprit vagabondait. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shinou juste avant de partir passait en boucle dans sa tête et elle était tout sauf joyeuse.

" Yuuri est en danger ?

_ Oui, répondit seulement le Maoh Originel.

_Qui le menace !, s'était exclamé la boule de nerf."

Sans répondre, le Maoh originel s'était pris à lui raconter l'histoire de Shinmakoku, pretextant que cela était important. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation ce qui était tout sauf le cas de Wolfram. Shinou ou pas nul n'echappait à la fougue qui frisait l'insolence du jeune noble.

" Vous savez Julia a été mon professeur d'histoire. Je sais tout cela."

Le ton de Wolfram s'était fait sec, volontairement. Il détestait par dessus tout (par dessus même les enachoko !) les personnes qui essayaient de noyer le poisson, sans finesse qui plus est. Au bout de quelques digressions, Shinou lui avait finalement révéler l'existence d'une société secrète : la guilde de assassins.

A cet instant Wolfram s'était contenté de répliquer.

" Une guilde des assassins ? Yuuri ne sera pas content en apprenant cela.

_ Elle existe depuis bien avant sa naissance et perdurera après sa mort. Qu'il n'apprécie pas cela, ne les concernent absolument pas. "

Wolfram se contenta de hausser les épaules, pour tout avouer il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel terrain l'amenait Shinou.

" Le Maoh se mis au courant de leur existence lors du dixième anniversaire de son règne."

La conversation se poursuivit sur quelques futilités de ce genre et soudain Wolfram en eut marre. Marre du sourire narquois qu'affichait Shinou. Marre du regard conspirateur du Grand Sage et il s'écria.

" Pourquoi m'avoir fait mander ?! Vous m'avez dit que Yuuri était en danger ! Je...

_ Tu vas devoir jouer un rôle important dans les évenements qui se profilent, le coupa calmement Shinou.

_ Comment ?! Je...

_ Calmez-vous seigneur Bielefelt, le coupa à nouveau Murata, je vais tout vous expliquer. Shinou à l'art et la manière de tout faire passer avec le sourire mais tout le monde ne s'entend pas aussi bien avec son destin que toi, termina-t-il en regardant son vieil ami d'un oeil sévère.

_ Je ne suis pas venu pour vous voir vous chamailler comme un couple de bonnes femmes, persifla Wolfram la mine sombre.

_ Oui en effet votre Altesse, continua Murata sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Wolfram, vous avez bien plus à faire."

Le dit Wolfram, souleva un sourcil interrogateur et laissa le Grand Sage poursuivre.

" Une menace se lève sur Shinmakokou et bien que l'on en comprenne pas exactement l'origine, nous en connaissons parfaitement le but.

_ C'est à dire.

_ L'assassinat du 27eme Maoh : Yuuri Shibuya.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Laissez moi poursuivre, voulez-vous ? Cette histoire est déjà bien assez compliquée sans que vous m'interrompiez tout le temps."

Wolfram lui fit signe de poursuivre. Après une heure de discussion inutile, ils arrivaient enfin à l'essentiel : au coeur du problème.

" Pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui nous devons relever certains points de détails de l'histoire et notamment de la guerre avec Shoushu.

_ D'où la petite revision historique de tout à l'heure, se justifia Shinou."

Murata lui balança un regard noir et le Maoh Originel leva les mains en signe de réddition.

" On aurait put penser que seul Shinou et son armée ont vaincu Shoushu en ce temps là. Mais ce n'est pas exactement le cas. Un regroupement de diplomate, de stratège, de militaire... travaillaient dans l'ombre pour découvrir la nature véritable de Shoushu qui encore aujourd'hui est incertaine. Ils étaient les fondateurs de la guile des assassins. Ce n'est qu'après la guerre et en reconnaissance de leur participation que Shinou décida d'en créer un Ordre.

_ Bien et ?

_ Leurs découvertes furent bien entendu gardées secrètes. Mais ils sembleraient qu'ils aient découvert qu'un groupuscule formé par de puissant Mages contrôlaient Shoushu.

_ Quel serait le but de ses... Mages ?"

Murata ne releva pas l'intervention et poursuivit.

" Apparement ce serait la conquête du monde. Cette puissance passerait inévitablement par la mort du mazoku considéré comme de plus puissant de son temps : le Maoh. Le seul obstacle à la réalisation de leurs plans.

_ Je vois. Et ça serait la guilde qui vous aurait informé de cela ?

_ Oui. Il y a environs 300 ans, la Guilde avait relevé une activité soutenu chez les Mages sans véritablement définir leurs actions. Mais aujourd'hui, ils en sont certains : le Maoh est visé et s'est sa mort qui est voulu.

_ J'ai a peu près tout saisit. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

_ Nous savons par la Guilde que le principal pouvoir des Mages et le plus puissant également est la manipulation de l'âme.

_Comme Shoushu !

_ Troublant n'est ce pas ? Mais oui comme Shoushu. Apparement leur but est d'éloigner les conseillers du roi pour pouvoir l'atteindre en position de faiblesse.

_ Yuuri sait se défendre seul.

_ C'est sur mais s'il est éloigné de ses conseillers et avec en prime une guerre sur le dos, son moral en prendrais un coup et ne serais plus ou moins apte à se défendre."

Wolfram se figea soudain, horrifié.

" Une guerre ?

_ Des mouvements de troupes ont été signalé au nord sur les terres de votre père. Le royaume de Laomyr organise des expéditions de guerrilla sur les terres Mazokus. Inutile de t'en parler plus, Gwendal t'en fera part aujourd'hui même si le pigeon est arrivé à temps. Tu auras à ce moment tous les détails qui t'intéresse.

_ Comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons pas encore au courant de cela ?

_Les informations au sein de la Guildes circulent vite. Ils ont des espions partout. Mais là n'est pas l'important. Apparement le roi de Laomyr est sous le contrôle des Mages. Nous devons à tout prix empêcher Yuuri de partir dans une vaine croisade où il serait exposé à des risques inutiles.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Vous devez vous rendre là bas et ...

_ Mais vous aviez dit que nous ne devions pas nous éloigner de Yuuri ! Je suis son conseiller et son fiancé par la même occasion. je...

_ Nous savons tous cela Wolfram, le coupa durement Murata, mais nous suivons les conseilles de la Guilde. Vous devez vous rendre là bas et défaire le roi de Laomyr de l'emprise de Mages. Arrêter cette guerre. Nous ne comptons pas eloigner plus de personne de sa Majesté. Mais cela est necessaire. La paix qu'a construite Shibuya est fragile et Shibuya a placé tout ses espoirs en elle. Le roi doit rester fort et cela passe par la sauvegarde de la paix.

_ Je comprends. Je n'aime pas cette idée mais je comprends.

_ Vous devrez partir vite. La guilde vous enverra de l'aide pour vous aider dans votre tâche. Acceptes-tu Wolfram ? Acceptes tu de protéger le roi et Shinmakoku.

_ Avant de répondre j'ai une dernière question.

_ C'est tout naturel.

_ Je suppose que puisque tu aimes le secret et les conspirations, vous n'allez pas informer le roi de tout cela ?

_ En effet. Ce n'est pas exactement pour les raisons que tu annonces. Le roi ne dois rien savoir de la Guilde avant 6 ans puisque cela fait 4 ans qu'il est au pouvoir. De plus un minimum de personnes doivent connaître ce qui se profile pour eviter les fuites. Imaginez un instant qu'un proche de Shibuya travaille ou se fait manipuler par les Mages, qu'adviendra-t-il s'il apprend que nous connaissons leurs plans ?

_ Ils les changeront, répondit-il d'une vois morne.

_ Exactement. Le secret est la base pour toute bonne stratégie."

Wolfram réfléchit encore quelques instant mais dans son esprit la réponse était déjà toute trouvée. Les explication du Grand Sage avait été claire et conçise. Le doute n'était plus permis.

" Très bien j'accepte. Mais qu'il arrive le moindre mal à Yuuri en mon absence, continua-t-il, et je vous tiendrais personnellement pour responsable, tous les deux.

_ Et nous accepterons de subir ton courroux, répondit Shinou en le fixant les yeux brillant. Sois loué Wolfram von Bielefelt pour ton courage. Puisses-tu réussir et nous revenir sauf."

Wolfram rengaina sa lame et se leva rejoindre sa tente qu'il partageait avec deux autres officiers un dénommé Guerran, peu locace à la mine sombre et un Xavier l'exact contraire de son compagnon. Toujours souriant et plein de blague idiote, celui-ci avait le don de lui taper sur le système.

Une nouvelle journée se profilait à l'horizon avec toujours plus de combat et de mort. Il lui fallait être frais et dispo le lendemain puisqu'ils partaient en expédition au coeur même du royaume humain. La nuit était bien avancée et même si depuis quelques temps le jeune noble avait du mal a trouver le sommeil, il lui fallait dormir.

* * *

Yosak fixait, totalement pris de cours, un Conrad hystérique au sol. Le soldat se débattait pour que l'espion ne le détache pas. Yosak n'en revenait pas de cette réponse stupide auquel il avait eut droit.

" Non ! Yosak, je dois rester ici !"

Il essayait de la chasser de son esprit. Il ramenerait son capitaine de gré ou de force. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte où il remarqua que malgré son épuisement, Conrad conservait toute sa fougue, il lacha prise.

" Explique-moi, demanda-t-il presque désepéré, pourquoi ?

_ D'étranges choses se passe ici."

Yosak regarda Conrad et essaya de chasser de son esprit que son capitaine commençait à perdre la boule à cause du froid, de la malnutrition et des sévices. Comme toujours il essaya de la comprendre.

" Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'assommer sur place."

Conrad lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

" Alford n'est pas seul. Une étrange femme aux cheveux noirs l'accompagne, une certaine Dante-sama."

Soudain pris de curiosité, Yosak s'assit à même le sol et prêta une oreille plus attentive à son ami de toujours. Un nouveau personnage venait de faire son apparition, une personne dont il n'avait jamais entendu le nom. Cela dépassait le simple enlèvement. L'espion avait supposé que Alford avait kidnapper Conrad à cause de sa jalousie extrème et maladive mais apparemement sa théorie ne tenait plus.

" Ils ont parlé d'un maître. Dante-sama venait chercher Alford parce que le maître les attendait. Cela me dépasse mais d'ici je peux apprendre des choses. Toutes cette histoire est étrange.

_ Tu ne sembles pas fou bien que tes cheveux soient ébouriffés et ton histoire tient la route. Je pourrais peut-être essayé de me renseigner sur cela de l'extérieur.

_C'est exactement ce que j'attends de toi, s'écria Conrad toute sa bonne humeur retrouvé en présence de son ami.

_ Ah là là ! Et dire que je t'avais enfin retrouvé. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment on s'inquiète pour toi au château. Heureusement que tu as crier sinon je ne t'aurais jamais entendu.

_ Informe le roi, Gunther et mon frère. Garde le secret pour les autres on ne sait pas vraiment qui est fiable. Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas crier, je ne savais même pas que tu étais là !"

Sans répondre Yosak fixa un long moment Conrad puis il se jeta sur lui pour lui défaire ses liens.

" Je ne te laisses pas une seconde de plus dans un endroit infesté de fantôme !

_ Yosak ! Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, tu as rêvé ?, cria Conrad en se débattant.

_ Je ne rêve jamais ! Tu viens avec moi ! Répondit Yosak.

_ Yosak non !"

Surpris par sa virulence, l'espion stoppa tout mouvement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami comme pour vérifier le degré de son sérieux. Leurs visages étaient proches et leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient sans que les deux amis n'y prennent garde, tout occupés à se contempler.

Yosak lacha les mains de Conrad et posa sa paume sur la joue de son capitaine qui rosit instantanément.

" Je suis inquiet, souffla-t-il.

_ Je sais."

Conrad ferma les yeux et tendit le visage vers le rouquin, fébrile. Celui-ci le regarda pendant une demi seconde et répondit à l'invitation muette du soldat. Leurs lèvres s'éffleurèrent tout d'abord, doucement. Puis en voulant plus, Conrad entrouvrit lentement la bouche et suçota la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon.

Yosak ne tint plus. Tout était trop bon : cette proximité, cette chaleur, cette douce intimité. Il approfondit à son tour le baiser et sa langue partit explorer celle de son partenaire. Conrad gémit sous l'intrusion. Lorsqu'il voulut se coller à Yosak ses chaînes tintèrent et les deux hommes, subitement surpris par ce bruit incongru, rompirent le baiser.

Les joues en feu, Yosak se redressa vivement et conclua rapidement.

" Il ne faudrait pas que l'on me trouve ici. Demain je te rapporterait à manger. Je ménerais mon enquête sur ce que tu m'as dit. N'attire pas l'attention, prends garde !"

Sur ses mots rapidement dit, il détourna le regard, laissant un Conrad encore essouflé et surpris et sortit de la cellule. Une fois dans le couloir, il saisit son visage entre ses mains essayant de camoufler aux yeux des murs son sourire victorieux et souffla, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

" Dieu qu'il était sexy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes : **_Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fanfiction. Voici le chapitre 9 avec un peu de retard mais gros changements à l'intérieur. L'histoire se complique et je rassure tous le monde tout de suite : ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Un chapitre centré sur Wolfram et Yuuri. le 10 sera quand à lui tourné sur Conrad et Yosak..._

Chapitre 9

Tuer...

Dans l'enfer de la bataille, il n'avait plus que ce mot à l'esprit : tuer. Son esprit n'existait plus. Il s'était évanouit dans les méandres de sa folie. Tel un automate son corps se mouvait, seul, parant, taillant, attaquant, tuant, tous les ennemis qui se présentaient devant lui.

Dans l'enfer de la bataille, l'odeur du metal, de la pisse et du sang lui assaillaient les narines, le cerveau. Mais celle qui dominait le plus était celle de la peur.

A l'intérieur du royaume de Laomyr, il ne pouvaient utiliser son pouvoir. Le maryoku de feu dont il était si fier ne lui servait à rien ici. Mais les humains avaient peur. Peur des démons en face d'eux et tel un chien enragé le fiancé du roi inhalait cette peur et s'en délectait.

Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Dans l'enfer de la bataille, plus de grade, de titre, de famille. Plus de nom. Mais étrangement dans l'esprit de Wolfram, un seul mot persistait : Yuuri. Qui était-ce ? Un ami ? Un inconnu ? Un roi ? Un homme ?

Yuuri... Yuuri... Yuuri... Yuuri... Yuuri...

Le jeune noble continuait à se battre, le sang et la boue maculait son visage. Tous reculaient devant sa folie destructrice.

Yuuri...

Il hurla sa rage à la recherche d'un ennemi. Pendant cette brève accalmie, il se redressa et essaya de se souvenir de qui il était. _Qui suis-je ?_ Un assassin. Il inspira une bouffée d'air saturée par l'odeur de la guerre.

Il regarda un instant les deux hommes qui lui avaient été assigné : Guerran et Xavier. Leurs caractères différaient autnt que leurs techniques de combat. Guerran se battaient avec une lourde épée qui se tenait à deux mains. L'estramaçon fauchait littéralement tous les ennemis qui s'approchaient de son porteur. Quand à Xavier son style de combat à deux épée était aussi vif que son esprit retors.

Un homme l'attaqua et le jeune homme se replongea dans sa folie meutrière. Il para avec sa dague la taille qui était sensée le raccourcir d'une tête. Il tournoya sur la droite et plongea directement son épée sous le bras de son ennemi, traversant l'aiselle. Dans un frisson, l'homme mourut debout. D'un coup de pied, il degagea sa lame et se jeta dans la mêlée la plus proche.

Le château du roi était proche.

La mission... La mission... La mission...

Qu'elle était-elle déjà ?

Le roi... Le roi... Le roi...

Tuer... NON ! Exorciser...

Il pénétra dans le château en flamme, Guerran et Xavier derrière lui. Sans prevenir, un garde sortit d'un couloir et lui porta un coup. Wolfram esquiva de justesse, tuant l'homme d'un rapide coup d'estoc.

Un liquide chaud goutta de son menton. Une longue estafillade résulta de cette brève altercation. De la manche, il essuya le sang qui maculait sa tempe et sa joue. Et toujours sans s'arrêter de courir, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les lourdes portes de la salle de reception du roi de Laomyr. La salle du trône d'Erwan le juste.

..............

"Aaaaaah !!"

Il manquait d'air. Il avait beau ouvrit la bouche, il n'aspirait plus rien. Gesticulant, il avait réussi à s'étouffer dans ses propres draps.

Le maoh haletait et d'un geste frénétique, il se toucha le visage.

Son cauchemar était si réel... Il avait cru devenir fou. La blessure qu'il avait reçut lors de son rêve le démangeait encore alors qu'il était éveillé.

C'est devant le miroir que ses gens le trouvèrent. Tous étaient en état d'alerte, réveillés en pleine nuit par les hurlements de leur roi, ils avaient crains une attaque ou pire.

Yuuri avait une main posée sur son visage et se tenait au mur de l'autre. Tel un leitmotiv, il ne cessait de psamoldier :

Wolfram... Wolfram... Wolfram...

Gunther remarqua immédiatement l'état de choc de son roi.

Son lit n'avait plus été aussi désordonné depuis le départ de Wolfram. Le Maoh avait encore le souffle court et la sueur dégoulinait le long de son torse nu.

Tous l'observaient avec appréhension, craignant une rechute de son esprit. Mais, le jeune homme n'en était plus là. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il cherchait des réponses. Pourquoi ce rêve de guerre ? Ce rêve de folie ?

Pourquoi Wolfram avait été le premier mot à franchir ses lèvres tétanisées par le peur ?

Juste à l'instant où Gunther avança une main pour toucher son épaule, le Maoh se retourna et murmura comme pour lui-même.

" Il est en danger...

_ Pardon Majesté, souffla Gunther inquiet, je n'ai pas...

_ Il est en danger !! Hurla le roi à présent totalement hystérique."

Il saisit Gunther par le haut de son vêtement et le secoua avec force essayant de lui imprimer dans le crâne l'urgence de la situation.

Seul la puissante poigne de Gwendal réussit à soustraire Gunther de la fureur du jeune homme. Yuuri quand à lui arpentait la pièce de long en large, ne pensant déjà plus aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Son esprit était tourné que vers une seule chose, une seule personne. Il dit tout haut.

" Je dois aller le sauver.

_ Qui ? Demanda frénétiquement Gwendal, l'inquiétude lui barrant le front.

_ Wolfram ! Je dois aller le sauver, il est en danger ! Je..."

Cecilia s'avança, une main sur le coeur. Si à cet instant même son coeur se serrait d'angoisse et mit son esprit au calme et parla tranquillement.

" Pas au beau milieu de la nuit Votre Majesté, répliqua-t-elle avec assurance, demain je peux vous assurer que nous partirons en terres Laomyr mais...

_ PAS DEMAIN ! MAINTENANT !!

_ Yuuri..., tenta de dire Gwendal en le saississant par le bras, Mère à raison. Nous nous préparerons à partir demain. Sois raisonnable.

_ LACHE-MOI ! Hurla le jeune homme."

Soudain sa puissance monta en flèche. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Yuuri poussa un long râle de desespoir. Phénoménale, une vague d'énergie gonfla en lui. Il la libéra d'un seul coup et elle repoussa avec violence toutes les personnes dans la pièce qui allèrent s'écraser contre les murs, sonnés.

Le Maoh se calma d'un seul coup et tout revint à la normal. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passée. Son énergie avait regagné son corps et il les regardait à présent d'un air froid et dur. Sans un mot, il se détourna et ouvrit la fenêtre. Sans même un regard en arrière, il s'envola dans la nuit sans prêter attention aux "Heika" déchirants de Gunther.

A part le précepteur qui frolait la crise d'apoplexie, tous les autres restaient sous le choc du départ du roi. Sans même se transformer en Maoh originel, Yuuri avait usé de ses pouvoirs et volait à présent droit au nord rejoindre Wolfram.

Le roi était partit seul et sans protection. Gwendal fut le premier à se ressaissir.

" reveillez la garnison ! Sonnez les bans ! Je veux un maximum d'homme !

_ Tout de suite Excellence ! Hurla Darcascos, où allons nous ?

_ En terre Bielefelt."

* * *

Les trois hommes poussèrent la lourdes portes et pénétrèrent prudemment dans l'immense salle de reception. Loin, au fond de la salle siégeait un homme sur son trône, seul.

L'imposant silence contrastait étrangement avec le brouhara infernal de la bataille qui faisait sans doute encore rage dehors.

Xavier jeta un coup d'oeil à Guerran et cracha entre ses dents.

" Ils en ont des bonnes les patrons. Comment on va réussir à l'exorciser ? On ne peut même pas utiliser nos pouvoirs.

_ On va le tuer, répliqua son compagnon imperceptible.

_ Mon très cher frère, sache que ce ne sont pas là les ordres de la Guilde.

_ Je me fous des ordres, répliqua Guerran, et je ne suis pas ton frère.

_ Ah ! Réfléchis un peu avec ta petite cervelle de piaf, minauda Xavier, la mort d'Erwan le Juste créera une guerre entre Laomyr et Shinmakoku. Ils sont presque les seuls à ne pas avoir signé l'alliance avec les mazokus, tu le sais bien.

_....

_ Mais tu t'en fous n'est-ce pas ? Par Shinou qu'ai je donc fait pour avoir un tel compagnon d'arme ?"

Sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient arrivés au pied des marches du trône. Ils l'observèrent un instant. Le roi ne les regardaient pas. Ses yeux vides fixaient un point invisible dans la salle et Wolfram songea pendant un court instant qu'il lui rappelait étrangement le roi Belal sous l'emprise de Shoushu.

Lentement, il gravit les marches sans prêter attention à Xavier qui continuait à discuter activement stratégie avec Guerran. Le jeune homme essayait par tous les moyens de raisonner son insensible et imperturbable compagnon.

" Il nous faut un plan.

_ Comme...?

_ Nous pourrions le kidnapper et l'exorciser à Shinmakoku par exemple.

_Mmmh.

_ Tu n'es pas très locace je le sais bien mon ami mais là c'est le moment de nous montrer pourquoi tu as été embauché par la Guilde.

_...Mmmmh.

_Nous nous devons de préserver la paix durement acquise par le Maoh, continua Xavier avec virulence, c'est notre rôle en tant qu'assassin. Le tuer ici ne pourrait que déclencher une guerre."

Le deux hommes se retournèrent soudain au son reconnaissable d'une épée pénétrant les chairs. Sans aucunement prendre part à la conversation, Wolfram avait dégainé son épée puis l'avait plongé au sein même du coeur d'Erwan le Juste.

" Par Shinou ! Hurla Xavier. Mais qu'a-t-il fait ?

_ Ce que nous aurions du faire au lieu de discuter. Maintenant chacun va pouvoir rentrer chez soi."

Dans un soupir le roi s'éteint sous le regard vide du jeune noble. Sans sourciller, il retira son épée du corps sans vie de celui qui fut autrefois Erwan le Juste et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser un pied sur la première marche pour descendre les rejoindre qu'un étrange bruit le fit se retourner. Le corps du roi sifflait. Il semblait se vider comme un ballon de baudruche par la blessure, profonde, que lui avait infligé Wolfram.

Les trois hommes interloqués regardaient d'un air médusé le processus. Puis au lieu de continuer à se vider d'un air incolore, l'air prit unz couleur d'abord d'un bleu très clair puis tira peu à peu vers un noir encre.

Le temps de s'en rendre compte et l'épaisse fumée les avait déjà enveloppé de toutes parts. Xavier saisit rapidement le bras de Guerran l'éloignant du danger et s'écria soudain pris de terreur.

" C'est un piège ! Les Mages nous ont eu !

_ Merde !

_ Il faut fuir ! Wolfram cassons-nous !"

Wolfram réagit plus tard que ses compagnons et alors que la fumée se refermait sur ses membres, lui interdisant tous mouvements, un des vitre de la salle du trône se brisa net.

Yuuri se ramassa durement sur le sol et se releva lentement, les membres engourdis par le froid et la longue utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Il avait parcourut en quelques instant l'importante distance qui le séparait de son fiancé comme poussé par une énergie nouvelle. Son empressement à le retrouver sans doute.

Stupéfaits, les deux assassins de la Guilde le regardèrent se relever lentement. Si le Maoh était là s'était que leurs plans avaient échoués. Il était seul, son équilibre mental laissait franchement à désirer et Wolfram était hors jeu. Xavier s'élança sur lui et s'écria.

" Majesté fuyez ! Vous ne devez pas rester ici !"

Yuuri esquiva habilement l'homme qui voulait l'éloigner de son fiancé et s'élança vers Wolfram toujours prisionnier. Le jeune noble quand à lui avait assisté à l'instrusion de son roi d'un air choqué.

_Yuuri... Yuuri... Yuuri..._

Il était là ! Il était là pour lui.

Le jeune homme resista un peu plus contre la fumée opaque qui l'amenait vers les ténèbres et hurla soudain.

" Yuuri !"

Le Maoh entendit son appel et se précipita à sa rencontre. Il hurla son désespoir en voyant Wolfram se faire entièrement recouvrir par la fumée.

" Wolfram !! NON !!"

En une fraction de seconde, il disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que le vide. La fumée s'était évanouis dans le néant, emportant avec elle Wolfram, son ami, son fiancé, son amour... sa vie.

Yuuri s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, se tenant la tête à deux mains, en état de choc. Puis lentement il releva les yeux et fixa l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère, il hurla sa rage et sa haine laissant libre cours à ses larmes et à son pouvoir.

Telle une étoile, il devint peu à peu luminescent. Si brillant que Xavier et Guerran durent détourner les yeux, ne pouvant plus le regarder directement. Son pouvoir immense enflait en lui et le Maoh continuait de hurler, au bord de la folie.

" Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! NON !!"

Sous le choc, ses cheveux avaient poussé et les longues mèches caressaient à présent les dalles dorées de la salle du trône. Puis tout à coup son désespoir fut trop grand et Yuuri se libéra de son pouvoir.

Sa puissance explosa et la vague d'énergie se propagea aux alentours. Tous furent touchés par son incroyable force. Les deux assassins se désintégrèrent en quelques secondes sous l'intense énergie du Maoh.

Tout fut complètement rasé dans un rayon de 50 kilomètres. Tout ! Rien ne resta debout après l'explosion. La destruction était totale. Personne ne survécut à la rage du roi.

Personne...

L'armée de Shinmakoku arriva sur les lieux une semaine plus tard. Leurs coeurs se serrèrent devant le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à eux.

Tous avaient remarqué l'explosion qui s'était vue à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils avaient même ressentit l'importance de l'onde de choc. Le seigneur Alphonse von Bielefelt était encore en train de réparer les dégats causé à son château par la déflagration.

Mais les conseillers du roi avaient gardé l'espoir de retrouver au moins le maoh vivant.

Rien...

Il ne trouvèrent rien.

Aucun corps, aucun survivant.

Personne...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes : **_Un peu pressée par le temps et le manque de moyen (et oui petite escale à la campagne), j'ai quand même réussis à vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. Enfin la concrétisation de tous vos rêves ! j'espère bonne lecture à tous et toutes._

Chapitre 10

Depuis une dizaine de jours, sa vie s'était transformée en une tranquille routine. Depuis que Yosak l'avait découvert dans son cachot, sa vie s'était considérablement améliorée.

Etrangement Alford ne venait que très rarement le persécuter, sans doute trop occupé avec son maître et cette Dante-sama. Conrad en soupirait d'aise, content de ne plus avoir à faire avec la névrose de son ancien amant.

Tous les jours Yosak lui rendait visite, lui apportant des nouvelles fraîches du royaume. Il en profitait également pour lui ramener un repas qui se voulait chaud mais qui, refroidit par la longue course à l'extérieur, n'en demeurait pas moins excellent.

Quelques jours plus tôt Yosak lui avait fait part de l'inquiétante disparition du roi en terre Laomyr. Il lui avait raconté, avec le peu de détail qu'avait bien voulut lui lacher Gwendal, la désolation qui régnait là-bas.

"Selon Gunther, continuait l'espion, c'est clairement le maryoku du roi qui est a l'origine de l'explosion."

Le soldat était resté tout du long sans voix. Son ami avait cru bon de préciser :

" L"épicentre de la déflagration est le chateau du roi Erwan mais aucun corps n'a pour l'instant été retrouvé."

Le coeur qui tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine s'était soudain calmé, presque serein et c'est avec un sourire crispé qu'il le congédia, voulant être seul pour réfléchir. Plusieurs options s'offraient à lui : soit il décidait de faire cesser la mascarade et partait à la recherche de son roi, ce qui n'allait pas servir à grand chose, soit, il restait ici pour découvrir le complot qui se tramait dans leurs dos. Et il en était intimement persuadé : tout était lié.

Yosak s'était rapidement eclipsé comprenant son trouble. Son capitaine s'en voulait surement de ne pas être rester aux côtés de son protégé. Il le laissa digérer la nouvelle et retourna au château.

Une enième fois, Conrad médita sur cette conversation. Il s'en voulait, ça s'était certain. D'ailleurs il s'en voulait toujours quoiqu'il arrive, mais...

" Ce n'est pas ta faute, clama Yosak en pénétrant dans sa cellule comme dans un moulin, on ne pouvait pas prévoir que cela se passerait ainsi.

_Si. J'aurai du prévoir. C'est mon rôle de protéger Yuuri et j'ai faillis a ma tâche.

_ Ne te blâme pas. Ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête après coup mon capitaine. Rien n'est encore joué.

_ C'est ton instinct qui te le dit, persifla Conrad.

_ Bien sûr, fit fièrement Yosak en se redressant, jusque là il ne m'a jamais trompé."

Conrad le regarda se pavaner pendant quelques instants, amusé qu'il puisse lui remonter le moral ainsi puis déclara soudain sérieux.

" Il n'est pas mort, je le sais."

Ces mots il se les était répétés un nombre incalculable de fois mais les dire à voix haute, c'étais comme inscrire cette vérité dans l'histoire. Il l'avait dit, il le croyais alors. C'était ainsi.

Yosak s'agenouille en face de lui et déposa un plat à ses côtés. Conrad huma l'air soudain saturé par l'odeur du curry de Doria et son ventre gargouilla méchamment. Il regarda l'assiette d'un air avide et déclara sur le ton de l'évidence.

" J'ai faim.

_ Moi aussi, répondit Yosak du tac au tac."

Conrad resta un instant interdit par sa réponse. Un éclair d'appréhension traversa son regard lorsqu'il vit Yosak se saisir du plat, éclair, qui se transforma en colère quand il le vit porter la cuillère à la bouche.

" Mmmh ! Délicieux !

_ Tu... Tu fais quoi là ?"

Yosak le fixa, les traits figés par l'incompréhension mais son sourire était amusé. Il répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

" Bah... je mange."

Lorsqu'il porta une deuxième cuillère à la bouche, le regard de Conrad se fit suppliant.

" Tu plaisantes j'espère, souffla-t-il presque la bave aux lèvres.

_ A peine, rigola Yosak, que me donneras-tu pour une cuillérée ? Continua-t-il d'un air machiavelique.

_ Tu... tu me fais du chantage ! Répondit Conrad d'un air faussement outré, j'ose à peine à y croire."

Yosak savoura sa troisième bouchée et Conrad se mit sérieusement à réfléchir. Il ne possédait rien dans cette cellule mais il savait que Yosak n'agissait jamais de la sorte s'il n'était pas interessé.

Il ne possédait rien, à part...

Il se mit à sourire d'un air mutin et prépara soigneusement sa demande.

" Je t'offre le droit de me porter les cuillères à la bouche, déclara-t-il tout de même peu sur de lui."

Le sourire de Yosak s'élargit et le soldat sut qu'il avait visé juste.

Ses chaînes tintèrent légèrement lorsqu'il s'approcha pour avaler le contenu de la cuillère que lui tendait l'espion. Il mastiqua un instant puis avala... magnifique. Cette bouchée avait réveillé son appétit. Il fixa intensement Yosak mais l'espion sifflotait d'un air enjoué, visiblement peu enclin à réitérer son geste.

Conrad se trémoussa de mécontentement et c'est avec un micro sourire qu'il souffla.

" Je t'offre le droit de... poser une main sur n'importe quelle partie de mon corps."

Ce fut au tour de Yosak de le fixer intensement. Il s'avança sur lui et déposa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Le soldat cramoisi engloutit difficilement sa deuxième bouchée. Pris par le jeu, il recommença :

" je t'offre le droit... de poser... tes lèvres sur mon corps."

Yosak se fit soudain sérieux quand il porta la cuillère à ses lèvres. Sans attendre qu'il déglutisse, il se positionna entre les cuisses du soldat légèrement écartées et son nez fourrageait déjà dans le cou de Conrad qui avait beaucoup de mal à avaler son curry.

Légères, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa clavicule et son souffle chaud le firent frémir. Une tendre morsure le fit sursauter et il fondit littéralement en le sentant remonter sur sa gorge en la ponctuant de léger baiser.

Lorsque l'espion atteignit sa machoire, Conrad trouva encore la force de déclarer d'une voix tremblante.

" Je... je t'offre le droit... de m'emb..."

Impatient, Yosak ne le laissa pas finir et se saisit brutalement de ses lèvres, oubliant de lui donner sa récompense. Plus de curry, envolé, ils avaient d'autres occupations un rien plus intéressantes. Il aggrippa la nuque du soldat pour approfondir le baiser et sa langue força le barrage de ses dents.

Conrad gémit bruyamment sous l'intrusion. Leur deuxième baiser... si bon.

Rien ne s'était passé depuis la fois où Yosak l'avait embrassé. Conrad avait presque cru que l'espion regrettait son geste mais apparement, il s'était lourdement trompé.

S'aidant de sa chaine au-dessus de lui, il remonta légèrement histoire de caler ses cuisses sur celle de l'espion. Yosak compris le message et se saisit de ses jambes le plaquant sur lui. Refusant de lacher ses lèvres, il aidait son capitaine à frotter son bas-ventre contre le sien.

Touchant sa langue, caressant ses papilles en feu, Yosak domina bien vite ce baiser endiablé. Tenu sous lui, Conrad ne put que se laisser faire sous les assauts buccales de son partenaire.

Essouflés par leur baiser, Yosak rompit le contact intime pour mieux pousser Conrad contre le mur, sa virilité se frottant plus intensement sur celle du soldat.

C'est à cet instant que Conrad se rendit compte que sa chemise avait été déboutonné. Il appréciait avec délice les longs doigts fins de Yosak sur son torse. Il gémissait, totalement transporté par ses sentiments nouveaux.

Yosak délaissa son téton au prix d'un immense effort ignorant le gémissement de mécontentement de son supérieur et plongea son regard dans celui déjà vitreux de Conrad. Il prit son air revêche et ironique. C'en était trop pour Conrad, son désir avait été réveillé et le feu dans son bas-ventre ne demandait qu'a être assouvis. Il ondula un peu plus contre le corps de Yosak, rechercha sa chaleur et supplia, la voix empreinte de plaisir.

" Yosak... s'il te plait... viens. Viens... aaah ! En moi...vite..."

Et l'espion ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déshabilla Conrad car le soldat toujours attaché ne pouvait le faire seul. Tout en se débarrassant de ses propres vêtements, il prépara délicatement l'intimité de son capitaine. Le corps tout entier de Conrad s'arqua de plaisir au premier doigt. Il serra les dents mais ne put retenir un gémissement au deuxième.

" Aaaah ! Non... viens.

_ Mais..., tenta de protester Yosak.

_ C'est... un...ordre."

Yosak sourit et s'en répondre il pénétra Conrad d'un simple et ample mouvement de bassin. Il serra son corps contre celui tendu du soldat et lui murmura à l'oreille.

" A vos ordres mon capitaine."

A ses mots, il commença ses mouvements de va et vient, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, troujours plus profondement. La voix de Conrad avait augmenté de quelques décibels et ses yeux étaient presque révulsés sous l'intense plaisir qu'il recevait.

Il s'aidait de ses chaînes pour suivre les mouvements de l'espion mais au bout d'un certains temps, il ne pouvait plus suivre le rythme érratique de son amant. Yosak s'en aperçut et l'enlaça, ne lui permettant plus aucun mouvement, le laissant seulement recevoir.

Conrad écarta simplement les cuisses au maximum, laissant l'espion venir encore plus profondement en lui. Lorsque la verge de Yosak buta une nouvelle fois sur sa prostate, Conrad jouit en hurlant. Cambré en arrière, il laissa les vagues de plaisir le submergé. Sentant l'anneau de chair se refermer sur lui, Yosak se déversa en lui dans un râle sourd, la tête nichée dans son cou.

Rien ne pouvait être meilleur que cela : le sexe intense, la communion entre deux êtres, le doux sommeil qui emportait chacun des amants après l'orgasme.

Yosak soupira en se retira lentement. Conrad frissonna une dernière fois et contempla son compagnon. La gêne qu'il avait put ressentir au début n'était plus présente en lui. Il le contemplait. Naturellement. En cet instant il avait la conviction que Yosak était à sa place, près de lui. Alford n'avait été qu'un leurre, une illusion. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Tant de temps perdu.

Maudites chaînes ! Il aurait voulut l'enlacer, se lover contre lui. Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Yosak et il tendit la main pour enfin libérer son amant, lorsqu'un bruit sourd l'en empêcha. Il se figea en alerte, tournant le tête vers la porte et attendit que le bruit se renouvelle.

Conrad n'avait pas entendu le bruit qui avait fait s'arrêter Yosak mais connaissant son meilleur ami, il se tut et attendit la suite, tendant l'oreille lui aussi. Le bruit recommença : un gémissement à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de n'importe quels vétérans de la plus horrible guerre.

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent d'effroi et Yosak se tourna vers Conrad, pas rassuré pour un sous.

" Ce sont les bruits que j'ai entendu la première fois que je suis venu ici, souffla-t-il, ils m'avaient conduits jusqu'à toi. Les fantômes...

_ Les fantômes n'existent pas, répondit Conrad catégorique.

_ Mais...

_ Libère-moi que nous allions saluer l'auteur de ses gémissements.

_ Je ne m'approcherais pas plus de cet esprit et s'il était dangereux ?, stressa Yosak

_ Allons mon amour, je viens de te dire que les esprits n'existent pas, le rassura Conrad, pas en ce monde en tout cas. Nous nous devons de remercier cette personne. Après tout c'est grâce à ses gémissements que tu m'as retrouvé.

_ ...

_ Allez mon coeur, un peu de courage."

Yosak pesa le pour du contre. Il détestait avoir à faire ça. Il n'aimait pas quand son capitaine prenait trop de risques, inutiles parfois. Et surtout il était très superstitieux. Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils arrivaient à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans ses ruines, Conrad pourrait enfin rentrer au château. Cela le faisait souffrir de le voir enfermer dans ce cachot sinistre.

Dans un soupir, il approcha sa main des menottes en acier qui retenaient les bras de conrad au dessus de sa tête et sortit son attirail de parfait voleur pour le libérer. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour le libérer.

Alors que les deux hommes se rhabillait prestement, un nouveau gémissement les firent s'arrêter et tendre l'oreille. Dans un râle de mécontentement, Yosak finit de s'habiller et sortit du cachot. Il tendit à nouveau l'oreille, passa devant Conrad et lui indiqua la route à suivre. Il descendirent. Toujours plus bas.

Après avoir marché plus de dix minutes, dans les catacombes humides, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de porte légèrement entrebaillée. Les gémissement étaient faibles mais provenaient de là. Prudent, ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle faiblement eclairée par quelques torches.

" Les cryptes, souffla Conrad."

Yosak frémit de dégout, mais ne dit rien. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate, le soldat en aurait pouffé de rire. Tout cela avait du bon, il connaissait à présent le point faible de son amant : les esprits.

Ils continuaient d'avancer, longeant les murs et s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour percevoir un indice de la route à suivre. Soudain Yosak s'arrêta net. Pas perturbé par Conrad qui venait de lui rentrer dedans, il scruta la salle inquiet et sur ses gardes.

" Il y a quelqu'un ici...

_ Un esprit peut-être, répliqua moqueusement Conrad.

_ ... Non. Une personne."

Le soldat reprit son sérieux et porta la main à son épée. Merde, Yosak ne lui avait pas ramené ses armes, il devra faire sans.

" Ca vient de devant, souffla l'espion."

Les deux hommes se tendirent près à parer à toutes eventualités qund soudain une voix les firent se retourner.

" Bien le bonsoir messieurs."

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas, attendant que l'ennemi se dévoile. Celui-ci s'avança sous la lueur d'une torche mourante.

Sous son long manteau de cuir noir à capuche, les deux hommes décelèrent une armure de fer noir recouvert de motifs d'un langue inconnue d'un gris métallique. L'ennemi s'avança, dévoilant de longues dagues à la taille et ses couteaux de lancer sur ses cuisses juste au dessus de ses jambières faites dans le même métal que son plastron.

La gaine et la garde d'un long katana dépassait dans son dos. Sans le montrer, Conrad en fut impressionné. Il connaissait cette arme bien plus longue que le katana japonais. Un mètre dix de lame : le no-dachi. Il fallait être véritablement un expert pour arriver à manier un sabre d'une telle longueur.

Il s'avança encore retirant sa capuche d'un geste élégant. Une femme. Une femme aux cheveux noirs. Grande et élancée, la beauté de son visage contrastait étrangement avec ses vêtements de mercenaire. Le carré strict de ses cheveux relevait le côté sans doute noble de sa prestance.

La jeune femme releva la tête et les regarda avec insistance. Son regard aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, les transperçèrent de toutes parts.

Le pouvoir était là. Dans toute sa splendeur. Conrad compris à cet instant que l'étendu des pouvoirs de Yuuri n'était rien face à la puissance qui se dégageait de cette femme. L'air était électrique. Yosak et lui peinait à respirer sous la pression du regard que leur imposait la jeune femme.

Puis soudain, elle sourit et la pression disparut. Les deux hommes purent à nouveau respirer librement. Ils relevèrent la tête surpris de voir la femme s'incliner devant eux dans une gracieuse révérence.

" Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Dante."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes : **_L'inspiration me prend et il m'est difficile de m'arrêter. Dieu seul sait comme c'est bon d'écrire, de coucher ses pensées sur le papier. J'irais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la toute fin. Ô muses, inspirez-moi encore. Shinmakoku a besoin de vous et de vos douces mais perverses idées. Les lecteurs et lectrices (non, non ! Je ne vous oublie point mesdames) attendent impatiemment la suite des majestueuses et pourtant dramatiques aventures du jeune roi Shibuya Yuuri. Faites place donc et lisez... (fin de la période de névrose. Je le jure sur mon âme ceci ne se reproduira plus. Veuillez me pardonnez je suis remontée quelques temps à la campagne et ce moment pourtant infime dans une vie m'a perturbée plus que de raison.)_

Chapitre 11

Le vent gonfla sa cape noir comme la nuit et comme un drapeau elle claqua, soulevée par la forte brise. L'homme rabattit son capuchon sur son visage, s'abritant un minimum de l'air glacé.

Son cheval piaffa sous lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta an haut de la colline. Il regarda un instant le village en contrebas, comme pour evaluer la distance qui lui restait à parcourir. Plus qu'un village, evalua-t-il, une petite ville qui semblait abriter trois mille âmes.

Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une heure pour attendre la ville. Il aurait enfin un repas chaud, un lit pour dormir et un toit pour se protéger du mauvais temps qui s'annonçait. Il se retint d'en soupirer d'envie. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas gouté à un peu de civilisation.

Il avait sous-estimé les capacités de son cheval car il atteint plus rapidement que prévu la grande rue. Trouvant rapidement une auberge, il confia au bon soin d'un jeune palfrenier son cheval fourbu par sa longue course.

Puis dissimulant ses traits sous sa capuche, il pénétra dans la grande salle. S'en prêter attention aux regards inquisiteurs des clients de l'auberge, il s'installa à une table vide dans le coin le plus reculé de l'auberge.

Il est vrai que son apparence pouvait inquiéter certaines personnes. Sa longue cape noire dissimulait son visage mais aussi son épée et sa dague à la ceinture. Il ne portait pas d'armure mais ses hautes jambières en acier résonnaient sur le parquet limé de la grande salle. Son pas, calme et lourd d'expérience imposait naturellement le respect aux alentours.

Rapidement, les autres clients détournèrent le regard voyant que le voyageur ne recherchait que le calme et le repos. Celui-ci daigna relever légèrement la tête en voyant arriver une serveuse. La jeune femme, timide et impressionnée par le visiteur nocturne, murmura un rapide :

" Que désirez-vous pour votre plaisir monsieur ?"

La réponse fusa, d'une voix sourde.

" La spécialité de la maison et une pinte de bière, ainsi qu'une chambre pour la nuit."

Sa présence gênait et la serveuse eut la décence de s'en rendre compte. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement laissa l'étranger de nouveau seul. Seul avec ses pensées. Il attendit patiemment que sa commande daigne arriver. La jeune femme amena rapidement sa bière et une fois qu'elle fut partie, il trempa ses lèvres dans le doux nectar.

................

_" Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Dante."_

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard. La jeune femme ne semblait pas habité par de mauvaises intentions. Yosak baissa sa lame puis la rengaina. Dans tous les cas, son épée ne lui servait à rien. La puissance dont elle avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt le lui prouvait : il serait écrasé avant même de penser à l'attaquer.

La jeune femme lui sourit, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Elle hocha la tête lorsqu'il la rengaina comme si elle approuvait silencieusement son geste.

" C'est vous qui m'avez guidé jusqu'à Conrad la première fois n'est-ce pas ?"

La guerrière hocha de nouveau la tête.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous aidez alors que tout porte à croire que vous complotez avec l'ennemi."

La jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de se retourner et de commencer à marcher. Tout naturellement, les deux hommes la suivirent. Sans daigner les regarder, prit un escalier et commença à parler.

" Que je sois avec l'ennemi ou pas, n'est pas l'important à présent."

Les deux homme sursautèrent au son de sa voix, grave et rauque qui dénnotait étrangement avec sa physionomie.

" Le Maoh erre sur les routes, son fiancé a disparut de la surface de cette planète. Vous avez plus urgent à faire que de chercher à savoir qui complote contre qui.

_ Vous savez où se trouve le Maoh et mon frère, l'interrompit Conrad.

_ Là n'est pas le problème. Vous saurez tout cela en temps voulut."

Après un long couloir, la jeune femme les ramena à la lueur du crépuscule. Leurs pas les avaient conduit aux abords des ruines.

" Vous ne connaissez qu'une infime partie de l'histoire. Allez voir Shinou, parlez avec le Grand Sage et vous en saurez un peu plus sur cette histoire. Lorsque vous aurez été mis au secret, je vous recontacterais et ensemble nous trouverons des solutions.

_ Vous nous demandez de vous faire confiance alors qu'on ne se connait absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que vous ne disparaitrez pas au tournant.

_ Rien à part le fait que j'aurais pu vous anéantir tout à l'heure dans les cryptes. Que je peux vous détruire en un instant ici-même."

Conrad evalua un peu plus la femme qui lui faisait face. Dante dut sentir son inspection car elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

" Je vous crois, lacha Conrad, mais avant de partir j'aurais juste une question.

_ Mmh. Allez-y seigneur Weller."

Son consentement était légèrement ironique, enfin surtout la manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom, c'est pourquoi Conrad hésita.

" Wolfram... avait-il été mis... au secret ?, bafouilla-t-il.

_ Oui, il était au courant d'une partie de l'histoire.

_ Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Wolfram ?, s'emporta le soldat.

_ Cela suffit ! J'ai dit allez voir Shinou !"

La voix de la jeune femme se fit impérieuse et les deux hommes ne purent qu'obéir. Elle s'éloigna d'eux de quelques pas à reculons puis soudain disparut dans un claquement sec.

Un instant interloqués, les deux se regardèrent puis sans un mot reprirent le chemin du château.

................

" Ça semble bien bon ton jus et ta gamelle, mon brave. Tu m'fais gouter ?"

L'homme encapuchonné, agacé et gêné dans son repas, ne répondit rien. Il les avait remarqué à leur entrée. C'étaient ce genre de personne qui, où qu'elles aillent, étaient obligés de faire du grabuge.

L'aubergiste semblait les connaître et surtout les craindre donc, il ne disait rien et observait la scène du coin de l'oeil.

L'homme ricana dans son coin. Tous des lâches. L'aubergiste et la serveuse, sans doute sa fille, se cachaient derrière leur comptoir. Les clients de l'auberge auparavant tous méfiants envers lui, se gardaient bien d'intervenir.

Enfin ce n'était pas trois voyou de seconde zone qui allait l'impressionner et le mettre en déroute. La grande gueule et sans doute le chef crut bon de s'inviter à sa table. Il approcha sa main de son assiette.

Vif comme l'éclair, le couteau fusa et se planta directement dans la main. L'opportuniste hurla de douleur et ses deux compagnons reculèrent instinctivement.

L'homme garda le manche en main, se rapprocha d'un coup et aggrippa la veste du voyou qui essayait de retirer sa main par tous les moyens.

" Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de discussion avec quelqu'un. C'est gentil de t'inviter à ma table."

Les mots avaient été murmuré, durs et froids, mais une fois sa phrase terminée, l'homme appliqua une pression à son couteau parfaitement bien aiguisé, déchirant un peu plus les chairs tendres. La grande gueule hurla de nouveau mais la main qui compressait sa gorge l'empêcha de crier de insultes ou des suppliques (au choix).

L'homme poursuivit lentement, comme pour bien se faire comprendre.

" A toi de choisir, mon gars : soit tu prends le dessert avec moi, soit tu te casses tout de suite de cette auberge avec tes potes et tu n'y reviens plus.

_ Je... prends la seconde... option, cracha l'homme difficilement.

_ Tant mieux pour toi mon brave, ricana l'homme sous sa capuche, je savais que tu étais un homme intelligent."

Il retira lentement son couteau comme pour lui affliger une dernière souffrance, l'essuya sur la chemise de l'autre et le rengaina comme rien ne s'était passé. Les trois hommes quittèrent rapidement l'auberge sans un regard en arrière, pressés.

L'homme ignora les regards admiratifs des clients et replongea le nez dans son repas.

.................

Sans vouloir montrer son inquiétude, Gwendal observait tout de même son frère sous toute les coutures. Apparement, il allait bien et c'était l'essentiel. Une fois qu'il sut qu'Alford était le responsable de l'enlevement de son frère, il fit envoyer des avis de recherches dans tous le pays.

" Cela ne servira à rien, intervint Conrad, Alford semble appartenir à une mystérieuse organisation qui le protège.

Son jeune frère ainsi que Yosak, lui avait fait un résumé des récents évènements ce qui l'avait plongé dans une reflexion intense. Le personnage mystérieux de Dante l'inquiétait mais il en convenait tout comme Conrad qu'elle semblait être la seule connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

" Mais ne m'as tu pas dit que cette Dante appartient elle aussi à cette organisation, répliqua Gwendal, comment lui faire confiance.

_ Comme elle nous la fait si bien comprendre, intervint Yosak, elle nous a laissé en vie en gage de sa bonne foi.

_ Je lui fais confiance, murmura Conrad comme pour lui même.

_ C'est ton intuition qui parle, répliqua l'ainé."

Ce n'était pas une question.

" Oui. Elle a un je ne sais quoi qui me pousse à lui accorder ma confiance.

_ Je suis de l'avis de Conrad, dit Gunther entrant enfin dans la conversation, le peu que vous nous avez dit d'elle va dans ce sens."

Gwendal releva la tête au son de la voix de son amant et celui-ci poursuivit.

" Rien ne l'obligeait à aider Yosak à trouver Conrad, rien ne la forçait à entamer la conversation et surtout à nous lancer sur la piste de Shinou.

_ Sans compter qu'elle nous a fourni deux informations clés, continua Murata en pénétra dans la salle de réunion."

Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui, tous emplis d'une certaine animosité. Murata leva les mains comme pour se protéger et tenta un sourire engageant.

" Nous pensions que vous et Shinou aviez compris après la destruction de Shoushu que nous n'apprécions guère les personnes qui écoutent aux portes et les complots surtout lorsqu'ils mettent en jeu la vie de personne qui nous sont chères."

La voix de Gwendal claqua, sèche et rugueuse, ne laissant pas la place à la plaisanterie. Le Grand Sage hocha la tête. Il avait entendu ses paroles.

" Pour tout vous dire, cette histoire nous dépasse, même Shinou ne pourra répondre à toutes vos questions. Dante est la clé.

_ Qu'entendiez vous par informations capitales ?, intervint Cécilia muette jusque là."

Le regard qu'elle lança à Gwendal lui intima le silence. L'ainé obéit laissant de côté ses griefs. Il aurait tout le temps de faire la peau au Grand Sage plus tard.

" Tout d'abord le Maoh est vivant. Comment le sait-elle ? Là est le mystère. Il est seul et donc vulnérable surtout s'il est dans le même état qu'il y a deux mois. "

Tous hochèrent la tête conscient des dangers qui menaçaient leur roi.

"Deuxièment elle a stipulé comme l'a si bien répété le seigneur Weller que Wolfram avait disparut de la surface de cette planète. Ce qui veut dire en d'autre terme qu'il ne se trouve plus ici.

_ Vous pensez qu'il serait sur Terre, questionna Cécilia d'une voix inquiète.

_ C'est probable mais avant de se torturer l'esprit sur les possibles destinations de votre fils, je dois vous informez sur ce que nous combattons depuis des siècles : une menace bien plus imposante que Shoushu."

...............

Dans un claquement sonore, la jeune femme apparut dans un recoin d'une immense salle de reception. Là, au milieu de la salle, une immense table ronde tronait, majestueuse.

Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à voir derrière leur siège immense, cinq mages rabougris par la vieillesse, discutant entre eux avec des voix rendues rugueuses par la sénilités.

Elle s'avança encore, signifiant sa présence par un puissant raclement de gorge. Tous cessèrent leurs conversations et tournèrent lentement la tête vers elle. L'un d'entre eux fit un signe de la main, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait parler.

" Les plans que vous avez formentés il y a des siècles prennent place, vénérables Mages.

_ Quelles sont les nouvelles, fille du démon ?"

Le mage avait dit cela dans un souffle mais Dante aurait perçut sa voix éteinte même à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Le Maoh est seul, isolé comme vous le souhaitiez. Il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour découvrir où il se terre. Son fiancé est coincé dans la dimension infernale où vous l'avez envoyé.

_ Parfait, parfait. Tout se déroule comme prévu.

_ Oui comme prévu, répéta-t-elle, un seul point négatif cependant sur lequel j'aimerais éclaircir.

_ Parle, parle, ordonnèrent-ils.

_ Le seigneur Weller a réussis à s'échapper des cachots dans lesquels nous le retenions.

_ Comment cela est-il possible ? Éructa l'un des mage."

Débiles ou séniles ? Là sur l'instant, Dante ne savait que choisir. Bah dans tout les cas, l'un ou l'autre, elle pouvait les manipuler à sa guise.

" Le héros, celui que vous avez choisis pour séduire le seigneur Weller puis l'enlever semble échapper à tous contrôles. C'est lui qui a libérer le prisonnier."

Les dés étaient lancés. Les Mages se concertèrent un instant, cherchant avec leurs esprits affaiblis une trace de leur marionnette. Sans succès. Ses pouvoirs étaient bien plus puissants que les leurs et c'était sans effort qu'elle dissimulait la présence du jeune homme de leurs toiles.

" Tu as raison, fille du démon. La marionnette nous a échappé ce qui est regrettable. Retrouve-le et tue-le.

_ A vos ordres, vénérables Mages. Et pour ce qui est des conseillers du roi...

_ Ces idiots ne savent rien, lança un des mages soudain agacé par sa présence persistante, ne t'occupes pas d'eux, occupes-toi de trouver le Maoh.

_ Bien."

Satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, elle quitta rapidement la pièce. Elle avait du travail. Alford d'abord, ensuite viendrait le tour du Maoh. La jeune femme sourit intérieurement : tout ce passait comme prévu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes :** _C'est chaud on approche bientôt de la fin... ah ! aidez-moi dans cette épreuve._

_Alanaa : ce chapitre répondra à toutes tes interrogations. J'ai voulu un Yuuri violent parce que la haine et la rage peuvent changer un homme surtout un qui n'a pas réussi ce qu'il avait de plus cher enfouis en lui. A ce stade je ne fais plus la distinction entre le maoh et Yuuri pour moi ils se sont rejoint au départ de Wolfram. J'ai essayé de vous le faire ressentir par la longueur de ses cheveux et le dureté de ses traits mais comment expliqué lorsque deux êtres ne forment qu'un. Merci de me lire._

_Sortilège : J'espère que tu tiendras encore un peu car pour ce chapitre le suspense est, je l'espère, agaçant pour vous lecteur. Merci à toi de ma suivre depuis le début. Je sais que mon rythme de parution est assez aléatoire et parfois long mais j'essaye de vous satisfaire au mieux._

_J'adore recevoir vos reviews elle me donne un max de plaisir et le courage de continuer à trouver des idées de folie. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions et ce que vous aimeriez avoir pour la suite, notamment les retrouvailles et la relation Yuuram qui je pense sera chapitre 13 ou 14_

Chapitre 12

Ce sentiment agaçait l'homme au plus au point. Il persistait depuis plusieurs semaines. Parfois selon la direction qu'il empruntait, il le ressentait plus ou moins. C'était comme une petite voix aux mots incompréhensibles qui lui trottait dans l'esprit, une rumeur, un bruit sourd qui s'intensifiant dès lors qu'il chevauchait vers le sud.

Ce sentiment ne lui était pas étranger. Il l'avait déjà ressentit auparavant. Il était intense alors, aujourd'hui il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Oui, il en était sur, il l'avait ressentit. C'était il y a environs deux ou trois semaines. L'homme soupira : le temps passait si lentement, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années.

Depuis les funestes évènements où il avait perdu son fiancé, l'homme voyageait à la recherche de cette sensation qu'il avait ressentit cette nuit là. Il en était sûr : c'était la fumée qui avait dégagé cette sensation chez lui. C'est de la fumée que venait le mal.

Ils payeraient. Qui ou quoi que ce soit, ils payeraient. Tant que son coeur n'aurait pas trouvé vengeance, il continuerait à marcher, à errer à la recherche de son amour. On lui avait pris sa raison de vivre, un amour qu'il avait compris trop tard, désormais, il vivrait dans la violence, la haine et la vengeance.

" Oui, murmura-t-il, je mourrais en paix à l'instant même où je me serais vengé. "

L'homme qui avait eut l'audace de perturber son repas en avait fait les frais. Nul ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Wolfram et lui auraient leur vengeance. Rien ne pourrait empêcher cela.

Les jours se succédaient, semblables au précédant. Toujours. Une persistante routine.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il voyageait en territoire humain. En les cotoyant, il se rendait compte que ses sentiments envers eux avaient changé. Presque inconsciemment, il leur rejetaient la faute de la disparition de Wolfram. Presque inconsciemment, il les détestait. Il ne les comprenait plus.

Au loin, il aperçut un large canyon. Il chevauchait depuis pas mal de temps dans la plaine. Le corridor semblait presque irréel tant il sortait de l'odinaire. L'energie qu'il ressentait venait de là. Il en était sûr.

La nuit tombait. Il poussa son cheval au galop. Il camperait à l'entrée du canyon pour ensuite entreprendre sa traversée de jour. C'était plus prudent. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre après tout.

Une fois arrivée à l'emplacement qu'il jugea bon pour monter son campement, il s'arrêta et démonta dans un mouvement uniforme. C'est au moment où il mit pied à terre qu'il les perçut. Il rabattit immédiatemment son capuchon masquant ses longs cheveux noirs.

" Je ne suis pas seul, pensa-t-il, j'aurais de la visite ce soir."

Comme si de rien n'était, il poursuivit ses tâches. Il alluma un feu. Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu. Il avait l'habitude de se servir du maryoku pour cela mais il ne voulait pas révéler à d'éventuels ennemis ses compétences magiques.

Il bouchonna son cheval et entreprit de se faire à manger. C'est au moment où il commença à se restaurer qu'ils decidèrent de se pointer.

Ils étaient cinq. Cinq plein de mauvaises intentions, bien décidés à l'encercler en silence.

" Bonsoir messieurs. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?"

Le chef, sans doute sortit des fourrés et pointa sa gueule.

" Eh bien mon gars, tu as de sacrées oreilles.

_ Merci, répondit nonchalamment Yuuri en enfournant une bouchée.

_ On a déjà manger, continua-t-il, mais par contre on veut bien tes vivres, ton argent et ton cheval.

_ Tout ça ?, s'étonna le jeune homme, et que va-t-il me rester alors ?

_ Ca c'est tes affaires ! Lèves-toi et éloignes-toi du feu !"

Le maoh rigola intérieurement. Oui, il allait se lever. Oui il allait s'éloigner du feu. Mais seulement pour mieux leur enfoncer son épée dans le ventre.

Il se releva et se dirigea immédiatement sur l'un des voleurs, le plus proche, défouraillant son épée. Tous mirent leurs armes au clair lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui. Il dévia la lame mal assurée du voleur et trancha dans la chaire. Il l'abattit en instant et se retourna rapidement près à recevoir les attaques des autres.

" Bordel ! Mon gars tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !"

Le chef envoya ses trois subordonnés restant à l'attaque. Le Maoh, dans un cri de rage, les repoussa sans peine d'une vague d'énergie qui les projeta à plusieurs mètres. Sans même se soucier s'ils étaient vivant ou mort, il s'avança lentement sur le chef de la bande, un rictus de haine déformant son visage. Lui aussi allait-il l'empêcher de venger Wolfram ?

Celui-ci se jeta sur lui l'empêchant d'utiliser sa magie par sa vitesse. Yuuri ricana devant cette ruse qui n'allait pas l'empêcher de le pourfendre. Il avait eu de bon professeur et il excellait dans l'art du combat. Pas autant que son fiancé ou Conrad mais il se débrouillait mieux que le plupart des gens. Et se qui devait arriver arriva.

Après de rapides échanges musclés, l'homme lui laissa une ouverture, une erreur d'inattention qui lui permit de le raccourcir d'une tête. Il rejeta sa capuche en arrière, laissant la brise nocture lui rafraichir le visage et essuya une trainée de sang sur sa joue avec un coin de sa cape.

" Houla ! Un vrai massacre ici !"

Yuuri se retourna vivement au son de cette voix. Il n'avait pas sentit une sixième présence. Il n'arrivait pas encore à bien discerner la personne qui s'avançait sur lui, une capuche masquait ses traits. Il l'évalua de loin, resserrant sa prise sur la garde de son arme. Allait-il lui aussi l'empêcher de se venger ? Comme tous les autres ?

" Ces trois là ne sont pas encore bien mort, annonça-t-il amusé du regard noir que lui lançait le Maoh."

A l'instant même où l'inconnu finit sa phrase, trois éclairs d'une rare énergie sortirent de ses doigts pour aller traverser les hommes qui essayaient de s'enfuir. Foudroyés, leurs corps fumants s'écroulèrent sans vie au sol.

L'inconnu aux incroyables capacités n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Yuuri et retira sa capuche, dévoilant son visage.

" Je m'appelle Dante, fit-elle dans un sourire, enchantée de te rencontrer Shibuya Yuuri."

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant de la jauger, l'air toujours aussi mauvais et revêche.

" Tu dois te demander ce que je fous là, non ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si tu comptes te mettre en travers de mon chemin, je t'anéantirais comme tout les autres.

_ Dans les autres, tu inclues également les guerriers de Laomyr ?, ironisa-t-elle."

Yuuri se tendit devant le reproche même pas dissimulé de la jeune femme. Il avait peu de souvenir de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, mais il se savait responsable d'une grande quantité de mort. Beaucoup de soldats valeureux étaient tombés ce jour là sous le coup de sa folie.

" Que veux-tu ?, cracha-t-il peu enclin à s'étendre sur le sujet.

_ Je veux que nous nous aidions mutuellement. Je veux que tu m'aides à détruire une menace qui pèse depuis des millénaires sur Shinmakoku, celle-là même qui t'a enlever ton compagnon et en retour je t'aiderais à le retrouver.

_ ...

_ Quand dis-tu ? C'est un bon marché, je trouve.

_ Comment puis-je te faire confiance ?

_ Je vais te raconter mon histoire. Ainsi tu ne te poseras plus cette question."

.................

" Voilà vous savez tout. Tout ce que je sais en tout cas."

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Chacun analysait les informations qu'il avait reçut dans son coin. La situation était plus que préoccupante. Les Mages était arrivés exactement là où ils le voulaient. Le Maoh était seul, loin de tout et surement en état de choc.

Gwendal enrageait.

" Vous vous rendez compte qui si vous nous aviez dit cela plus tôt, rien ne serait arrivé.

_ Nous craignions des fuites. La Guilde nous avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était extremement difficile d'avoir des informations sur les plans des Mages. Nous ne pouvions courir le risque de mettre en danger leur taupe et surtout qu'ils ne changent leurs plans.

_ Aujourd'hui nous sommes dans l'impasse, rien ne se passe comme vous l'aviez prévut.

_ En effet seigneur von Walde, nous...

_ Tout n'est pas perdu, annonça Cécilia. Il y a... comment dire cela.... Il y a une information que vous ne détenez pas et qui pourrait bien être la clé de tout cela.

_ Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose Mère ?, questionna Conrad.

_ Oui, je... je connais l'identité du chef de la Guilde des Assassins, répondit-elle doucement, comme le veux la tradition, je l'ai rencontré lors de ma dixième année de règne.

_ En quoi cela pourra nous être utile, répliqua Yosak, sauf votre respect Madame.

_ Pour répondre à ta question Yosak, il me faut remonter dans le temps, à mes quinze ans pour être exacte car tout commence à cet instant. Seuls Shinou, Ulrik, moi et le chef de la Guilde sont au courant de cette histoire."

Tous se rassirent. Gunther profita de cette petite aparté pour faire monter du thé. Cécilia von Spitzweg croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, regarda les conseillers du Maoh rassemblés autour de la table et commença, légèrement troublée par tant d'attention.

" J'avais quinze ans alors, lorsque je suis tombé pour la première fois enceinte...

_ Heeiiinnn, s'écria Conrad ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'interrompre.

_ C'était 50 ans avant ta naissance Gwendal, continua-t-elle ignorant l'intervention."

Celui-ci ne dit rien se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Peu rassurée par le silence qui s'était installé, la femme continua.

" Cette grossesse inquiéta au plus au point mes parents voyant qu'elle n'avait rien de naturel puisque j'étais encore vierge à l'époque. Pendant toute cette période je fus cachée aux yeux du monde. Ils s'en inquiétèrent plus que de raison et demandèrent conseils à Shinou. Ulrik leur fournirent une réponse. Je devais enfanter. Je lui donnais donc naissance dans le secret le plus total. L'enfant disparut le jour même de sa naissance, j'eus à peine le temps de lui donner un nom.

_ Quel est ce nom Cécilia-sama, demanda le Grand Sage déjà presque sur de la réponse.

_ Son nom est Dante von Spitzweg."

Tous restèrent abasourdis par la nouvelle. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à cela. La voix de Conrad était un peu montée dans les aigué lorsqu'il demanda.

" Tu es en train de nous annoncer que nous avons une demi-soeur qui a plus de 300 ans.

_ Oui, et j'ajouterais même que c'est votre grande soeur qui dirige dans l'ombre la Guilde des Assassins."

Gwendal ignora un Gunther qui frolait l'hystérie en découvrant qu'un pan de l'histoire se jouait dans cette pièce et déclara hyper sérieux.

" Pour résumer la situation, nous avons une femme qui dirige un Ordre jusqu'alors inconnu et qui serait un agent double travaillant pour les Mages qui cherche à nuir à Shinmakoku.

_ Rien ne nous indique son allégence, annonça Murata pragmatique, pour l'instant on peut juste voir qu'elle joue sur les deux tableaux. Elle pourrait nous détruire à tout instant si nous ne nous méfions pas.

_ Oui comme d'autre, persifla Gwendal en lui jetant un coup d'oeil glacial."

Le Grand Sage se contenta de sourire en se tassant un peu plus sur sa chaise.L'ainé des trois frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il en était sûr. La tension était telle dans la pièce que tous sursautèrent lorsque Darcascos ouvrit brutalement la porte sans même s'annoncer.

" Le...Le...

_ Darcascos ! Qui y a-t-il ?, demanda un Gwendal sur les nerfs.

_ Le Maoh ! Le Maoh est de retour !"

Tous retinrent leur souffle pendant les quelques instants que suivirent la troublante annonce. Alors que tous étaient sous le choc de la déclaration, Gunther fut le premier à s'échapper en courant dans les couloirs en hurlant un 'HEIIIIKAAAA !' déchirant. Les autres le suivirent, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'adopter le même rythme que le fougueux précepteur.

Gunther retrouva le deuxième amour de sa vie (le Maoh) à l'entrée du palais, dans la cour principal. Le jeune homme les attendait de pied ferme. Gunther s'arrêta net, voyant que son roi n'était pas seul, rapidement rejoint par les autres.

Le Maoh se dressait en face d'eux, droit, fort, puissant. Ses cheveux, qu'une petite brise faisait voleter, lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Son visage était fatigué mais on pouvait contempler une détermination sans faille dans ses yeux noirs. La poussière recouvrait ses vêtements de mercenaire.

Derrière lui, Dante découvrit lentement son visage. Cécilia sursauta, sentant le regard acéré de sa fille sur elle et serra un peu plus fort l'épaule de Conrad. La jeune femme tout de même agée de 300 ans se pencha murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille du roi. Celui-ci hocha la tête et dit :

" Maken !"

En un instant l'épée se matérialisa dans sa main. Ce n'était pas juste l'épée ordinaire qu'il avait appelé. Non. Aujourd'hui c'était la majestueuse Maken, noire et argent, qui ornait son bras. Celle-là même qui avait vaincu Shoushu.

A nouveau, Dante se pencha murmurer quelques mots au roi et de nouveau le roi hocha la tête. Puis sans un mot pour les autres ni un regard, elle s'éloigna et disparut dans un claquement.

Toujours l'épée au clair, le Maoh ne daigna pas répondre aux gens qui se pressaient autour de lui. D'un geste de la main, il les éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la salle du trône, calme, le pas sûr. Naturellement ses conseillers le suivirent. Une fois dans la salle où il avait connu son intronisation, Yuuri s'assit sur son trône et ordonna.

" Fermez les portes, que nul ne pénétre ses lieux. Vous, les désigna-t-il, placez-vous derrière-moi."

Tous obéirent. Conrad, Yosak, et Cécilia sur sa droite, Gunther, Gwendal et Murata sur sa gauche. Là sans qu'une parole ne fut échangée, ils attendirent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes :** _Gomen ! le chapitre est un peu court mais je devais couper la (désolée encore Sortilège) pour que la suite se fasse d'une traite, à savoir la chapitre sur Dante et Wolfram (oh ! que vois-je dans vos esprits pervers ? pas d'inceste chez moi mesdames !) Bref ! j'espère que les explication sur la naissance de Dante ne sont pas trop tiré par les cheveux n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. T'inquiète pas pour le caractère de Yuuri Alanaa, Dante le remet bien à sa place quand il faut. _

_Bonne lecture à tous...ptites reviews ça fais toujours plaise..._

Chapitre 13

C'est avec un certain plaisir que la jeune femme se téléporta une nouvelle fois dans la vieille salle poussièreuse où s'entrenaient les cinq vieux Mages. La dernière fois où elle aurait à faire cela. Elle se réjouissait à l'avance de la suite des évènements.

Presque instinctivement elle s'epousseta, comme pénétrer dans cette pièce délabrée déteignait sur elle. Elle grimaça légèrement devant l'odeur acre et renfermé mais rien ne pouvait entacher son moral. Tout se déroulait comme prévu et presque guillerette elle se tourna vers les décrépis.

Elle s'obligea à arrêter de penser au futur, effaça le sourire sur son visage et se dirigea vers ses maîtres qui fusionnaient presque avec le cuir de leur siège. Son toussotement habituel pour les sortir de leur léthargie pathétique et les cinq vieillards se tournèrent vers elle.

" Que viens-tu faire ici, fille du démon, lança l'un des vieux l'air revêche.

_ As-tu déjà finis les missions que nous t'avions confié, continua un autre."

Dieu qu'ils étaient semblables, racornis, pourrissants, débiles. Dante se força à retenir un gloussement et se composa un masque indéchiffrable. Elle était bonne comédienne et aujourd'hui elle allait jouer avec son don. Son regard se vida et fixa un point invisible comme hagard et stupide et annonça d'une voix morne.

" En effet, je suis venue vous trouver pour vous annoncer que tout c'est déroulé comme vous l'aviez prédit, commença-t-elle en les brossant dans le sens du poil, je me suis occupé du cas d'Alford. Il dois à l'heure qu'il est servir de nourriture aux vautours.

_ Bien, bien, fille du démon et qu'en est-il de la suite ?

_ Le Maoh est mort. Sa tête a été séparé de son corps comme vous le souhaitiez. Et ses restes ont été éparpillé à travers le monde.

_ Parfait, parfait, tu as bien travaillé, se réjouir-t-il."

_Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, fils de chien !_

" La Maken n'attend plus que vous dans la salle du trône du château du Serment du Sang.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrions-nous nous déplacer ? Amène la nous !, s'écrièrent-ils en coeur."

_Sois persuasive !_

" Je suis la fille du démon, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, je ne peux la toucher, ni même l'approcher.

_ Cela est vrai, cela est vrai. Trop de puissance pour toi, fille du démon.

_ Je vous amenerais à l'épée et avec elle vous pourrez gouverner Shinmakoku.

_ Oui, oui. Shinou s'est trop longtemps opposé à nous, commença l'un.

_ Il est temps de le détruire, finit un autre."

_Pauvres fous !_

Dante les laissa discuter encore un moment, le temps que les Mages prennent leur décision. Tous n'étaient pas d'accord pour la suite des évènements mais elle devait attendre d'avoir leurs accords pour les téléporter sinon, il la bloqueraient avec leurs pouvoirs. Séniles mais puissants tout de même.

Et auprès maintes négociations et hésitations, la réponse tomba tel un couperet.

" Amène-nous. Amène-nous fille du démon. A l'endroit de notre puissance.

_ A vos ordres Vénérables Mages."

_A l'endroit de votre mort !_

La jeune femme rassembla son pouvoir en elle pour ne faire qu'un. Elle bloqua son esprit dans une bulle hermétique et sonda ses parois : solide. Elle l'étendit alors à l'extrème, englobant les Mages. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans sa bulle d'energie, elle relacha son pouvoir d'un coup et se téléportèrent.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, une micro seconde.

La reception fut difficile pour elle. Son pouvoir était grand mais téléporter six personnes sur une aussi longue distance était éprouvant même pour elle. Elle resta à genoux le temps de reprendre son souffle et évalua la scène en silence.

Les cinq Mages faisaient face au trône formant une parfaite ligne droite. La haine transparaissait dans leurs traits. Le Maoh s'était levé, les traits tirés par la rage, Maken au poing et toisa du haut de son estrade les vieillards en face de lui. Le jeune homme brisa le silence de mort qui s'était installé.

" Ainsi c'est vous. Les responsable de tant de siècle de malheur.

_ Le chien, le chien est en vie !, s'exclamèrent-ils

_ Où est Wolfram ?, cracha sans plus attendre le roi.

_ Tu nous avais certifié sa mort, fille du démon, dirent-ils en se retournant vers elle."

Dante releva la tête et laissa un large sourire étirer son visage. Dans leurs esprits séniles, ils n'arrivaient pas à concevoir qu'elle puisse les trahir.

" Moi ? Ce ne sont que des mots rien de plus."

Malgré sa faiblesse physique, elle esquiva sans problème un Mage qui s'était jeté sur elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur lancer une nouvelle pique dont elle avait le secret, un murmure la fit se retourner.

" Fille du démon..."

Cécilia von Spitzweg s'était éloigné des autres, ne la lachant pas du regard. La détresse et l'incompréhension que Dante pouvait lire dans ses yeux la firent frissonner de tout son être. Les Mages s'empressèrent de s'engouffrer dans cette possible porte de sortie.

" Oui, oui. La fille du démon. Un être que nous avons créer de toute pièce. Vous, vous avez fait confiance à la fille du démon, idiots, idiots !

_ Elle est ma fille."

La voix de Cécilia s'était faite faible en comparaison. Les Mages quand à eux étaient euphoriques, presque rayonnants si cela était possible. Heureux de répandre le mal autour d'eux et fier de leur création, ils continuèrent.

" Nous avons crée Shoushu il y a des millénaire pour détruire les mazokus, vous l'avez détruit mais nous avons récupéré une partie de son essence et avec nous vous avons fécondé.

_ Non, fit la femme en portant ses mains à ses lèvres.

_ Oui, oui, tu as porté en ton sein, la fille du démon. Cela a mit longtemps pour la créer mas nous avons réussis. Elle vous détruira Mazokus, comme son père a essayé de le faire."

Tous semblaient choqués de la révélation. Dante ferma les yeux face aux supplices des regards sur elle. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté était arrivé. Rien ne les empêcheraient de la juger et de la persécuter à présent.

" Oui, oui, elle vous détruira !"

Sa mère, sa propre mère ne semblait pas se remettre du choc. Elle semblait comme vidée de son énergie et fixait les Mages presque sans comprendre ce qu'ils lui avaient révélé. Dante se recroquevilla un peu plus espérant echapper aux regards hostiles qui lui brulaient le dos.

Elle était le fille de Shoushu et alors ! Vivrait-elle avec cette tare toute sa vie ? Son père n'était qu'un ramassis de tous les vices, tous les mécontentements, toutes les mauvaises pensées des êtres vivants. Il n'avait rien d'humain certe, lui-même crée par ses vieux fous. Mais elle !

Elle était à demi-mazoku, elle servait le royaume depuis son enfance, elle protégeait le roi dans l'ombre et préservait la paix qu'il avait eu tant de mal à instaurer. Elle n'était pas responsable des actes des son père.

Ce fut le Maoh qui mit fin à tout cela. Sa voix puissante et ô combien réconfortante pour elle s'éleva.

" Vous ne m'apprenez rien, stupides vieillards, Dante-sama m'a déjà fait part de son ascendance exceptionnelle.

_ Impossible !, s'écrièrent-il."

_A présent le déni !_

" Elle m'aidera à vous vaincre, soyez-en certains."

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever d'une main.

" Elle a toute ma confiance.

_ C'est la fille de Shoushu, s'exclama Murata, elle nous trahira."

Surpris par l'intervention du Grand Sage, Yuuri se détourna des Mages pour le fixer.

" Qui es-tu pour te permettre de juger ? Je ne..."

Yuuri fut couper dans sa phrase par Dante qui le bousculait de plein fouet. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol, évitant de justesse la foudroyante énergie des Mages. Elle se pencha un instant sur lui.

"... armes blanches, termina-t-elle.

_ Pardon, souffal le Maoh.

_ Il nous faut les tuer à l'armes blanches, répéta-t-elle en se relevant, j'ai besoin de leurs corps."

Le roi acquiesa et se joignit à elle, interdisant à ses conseillers d'intervenir dans la bataille. Conrad qui avait déjà commencer à dégainer son épée arrêta son geste mais garda sa paume sur sa garde. Tous avaient le regard sévère et concentré, près à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse de leur roi.

Dante se déplaça lentement vers la droite, s'éloignant du roi et dégaina le long sabre qui était fixé dans son dos.

Yuuri quand à lui raffermit sa prise sur la Maken et se dirigea vers la gauche. Mieux valait ne pas attaquer du même endroit, divisant ainsi leur force de frappe.

Dans un cri unanime, les deux guerriers se jetèrent sur les cinq fous qui défiaient la paix de Shinmakoku depuis si longtemps. Les Mages rassemblèrent leurs énergies pour les repousser mais trop rapides pour leurs réflexes émoussés, ils les évitèrent facilement et deux des leurs tombèrent, morts, au sol.

Effrayés de voir leurs frères tomber, les Mages restant se replièrent derrière un bouclier de protection. Dante éclata de rire devant tant de stupidité.

" Pauvres fous, la Maken ainsi que mon arme on été forgé dans le sang, le feu et la magie, rien, pas même votre pauvre défense ne saurait les arrêter !"

A ses mots ils s'élancèrent à nouveau. Ensemble, ils assénèrent de vigoureux coups sur le dome argenté des Mages. Celui-ci résista un instant puis commença à se fissurer. Pour finir il explosa dans une myriade d'étoiles alors que les deux guerriers aux cheveux jais se jetaient à nouveau sur eux. Deux autres tombèrent, misérablement comme l'avait été leur vie.

Rendu fou (si ne l'était pas déjà) par la perte de ses compagnons, le dernier Mage restant se jeta sur le Maoh, jouant le tout pour le tout. Mais Dante, alerte par des siècles d'expérience, tournoya sur elle même. Et alors que les doigts du vieillard allaient attendre le cou du Maoh occupé à retirer son épée du corps sans vie du Mage, elle lança son no-dachi de toutes ses forces.

Le sabre le percuta de plein fouet et la pointe ressortit sous son sternum. Surpris par le râle d'agonie derrière lui, Le Maoh se retourna et sans réfléchir, trancha la tête du Mage qui commençait à s'écrouler à ses pieds.

Tout cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes. Quelques minutes pour détruire la menace qui pesait depuis des siècles sur Shinmakoku. Tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans.

Seul ombre au tableau : son frère.

Il lui fallait encore aller le chercher. S'était cela le marché. Dante soupira d'angoisse, rengaina sa lame et secoua ses membres pour se dégourdir.

Yuuri planta la Maken dans les dalles de la salle du trone, profondement et remonta comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit sans un regard pour ses gens autour de lui. Il s'assit et posa sa tête sur l'une de ses mains.

" J'ai accompli ma part du marché, Dante-sama.

_ Il est vrai Maoh, répliqua la jeune femme.

_ Alors à présent acquitte-toi de la tienne, ramène-moi mon fiancé, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale."

Soudain, s'en fut trop pour la guerrière. Tout son corps était fatigué, exténué par l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs et un gosse âgé à peine de 18 ans, lui donnait des ordres. Il était Maoh et roi, mais elle était la chef de la Guilde et largement plus puissante que lui. Il lui demandait, sans aucun tact, de faire ce qu'elle lui avait déjà promis de faire.

" Maoh."

Ce seul mot et la salle fut remplit d'une aura polaire. Malgré la chaleur de l'été, le froid envahi chaque parcelle des personnes de la pièce. Tous frissonnèrent devant l'énergie dévastatrice de la chef de la Guilde. Yuuri releva la tête à cette soudaine puissance.

" Nul ne me commande, continua la jeune femme, pas même vous."

Tous dans la salle avait la furieuse envie de fuir devant la colère de la jeune femme. Mais le Maoh ne bougea pas, seul ses yeux trahissaient sa peur.

" La Guilde est un Ordre indépendant qui a pour unique but la préservation de la paix à Shinmakoku.

_ Vous avez pourtant...

_ Oui Maoh, je vous ai promis d'aller chercher votre fiancé et de vous le ramenez. Mais sachez bien que je ne le fais pas dans le cadre de mon travail, ni même pour vous."

Dante marqua une pause essayant de calmer sa puissance qui menaçait de la déborder.

" Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser de moi, continua-t-elle en fixant chaque personne dans la pièce, si je ramène Wolfram s'est uniquement parce qu'il est mon frère.

_ Je comprends, souffla Yuuri vaguement rassuré.

_ Comprenons-nous bien Maoh ? Mes pouvoirs sont sans comparaison possible. Votre puissance n'est rien face à la mienne. Donnez moi encore un ordre et vous en aurez la preuve."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, toujours sans laisser transparaître la moindre emotion sur son visage. Il regarda intensement Dante se diriger vers les cadavres des Mages pour ensuite les disposer en cercle autour de la Maken.

Les cinq corps formaient un cercle parfait. Dante saisit la poignée de l'épée et activa son pouvoir de téléportation. Les corps brillèrent dégageant une douce lumière dorée. En un seul instant, ils disparurent : elle et l'épée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes : **_J'ai franchement galérée pour ce chapitre, rien de bien croustillant mais la suite arrivera bientot. Il me fallait ce chapitre tapon pour expliquer la croissance de nos deux héros. Désolée j'ai pas trop developpé le monde dans lequel se trouve Wolfram j'avais vraiment envie qu'il rentre a Shinmakoku, donc je ne me suis pas trop étalée. J'espère que leur retrouvaille ne sont pas trop mièvres. enfin je me tais et je laisse la place à la lecture._

_Alanaa, Sortilège, merci pour vos reviews, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes les seules a me lire mais bref tant pis ça me fais plaiz._

_Allez je vous laisse la Chibi Japan expo n'attend plus que moi !_

Chapitre 14

Elle détestait cet endroit.

Vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, elle le détestait plus que tout.

Le soleil, aveuglant, ne la réchauffait pas, loin de là. Elle n'avait pas froid. Non. Elle ne pouvait réprimer un frisson de peur. Elle connaissait ce monde, elle y était déjà venue.

Les nuages gris s'étiraient dans le ciel incandescent. Du sable, à perte de vue. Du sable qui l'axphyxiait et lui brûlait les poumons. Le reflet du soleil sur le désert lui faisait presque pleurer la rétine.

Il ne fallait pas trop rester dans cet endroit, c"était dangereux.

Elle étira ses ondes télépathiques au maximum et essaya de repérer une pensée humaine autour d'elle. Des gouttes de transpirations vinrent comme prouver de son effort lorsqu'elles s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle les repéra. Au sud-ouest de sa position à environs 50 kilomètres, les premières traces d'une civilisation. Une cité. Elle répéra un endroit calme où se téléporter et actionna son don.

Elle se receptionna tant bien que mal dans une ruelle délabrée à l'abrit de l'agitation de la rue. Sans plus attendre, elle étira une nouvelle fois ses ondes télépathiques.

C'était cela son don ou plutôt sa malédiction. Continuellement, aussi bien le jour que la nuit, eveillée ou endormie, elle lisait dans les pensées des gens. Un pouvoir incontrolable qu'elle avait depuis son enfance et qui avait faillit mainte fois de la plonger dans la folie.

Sans y prêter attention, elle lisait les pensées des gens à environs un kilomètre à la ronde. En se concentrant un tant soit peu elle pouvait lire des les pensées d'une ville entière.

Il n'était pas là.

Elle avait fouillé dans chaque recoin de cette misérable cité. Introuvable. Il devait sûrement être dans une autre. Ça aurait été trop beau de la trouver du premier coup.

Elle soupira et se secoua ses jambes ankylosées. Puis se jetant dans la foule, elle partit à la recherche d'une bouquinerie. Une main sur la garde de sa dague à la ceinture, elle observa son environnement. Rien n'avait changé.

Les habitants était principalement des hommes, tous étaient armés, tous jusqu'aux dents, tous avaient une gueule de fichu mercenaire sur la face et tous étaient en train de la déshabiller du regard.

Elle dissimula un peu plus son visage sous sa cape, inutile pour elle d'engager un combat futile elle trouva vite le magasin qu'elle cherchait et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se retourna vers elle d'un air méfiant et la jaugea du regard.

C'est vrai qu'elle devait en jeter, habillée ainsi. La poussière ambiante n'avait pas encore entaché le noir encre de son manteau qui trainait jusqu'à ses pied. Et le métal de ses armures ressortaient, lustré et bien entretenu.

Elle retira sa capuche d'un geste sec et toisa l'homme qui ne se gênait pas non plus pour lui rendre la pareille.

" Je cherche une carte, déclara-t-elle sans préambule, une carte du monde."

L'autre se contenta de la regarder pendant encore un instant, puis retourna dans son antre en grommelant qu'il allait lui trouver ça.

Dante en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle n'avait décidement pas de chance. S'était à croire qu'elle attirait les lieux en ruines et poussiereux. Des livres s'amoncelaient un peu de partout et menaçaient de s'effondrer à certains endroits.

L'ambiance était sombre, seuls quelques rayons de soleil blafard arrivaient à percer à travers les volets en décomposition. Elle resta là, sans bouger, préférant ne pas prendre de risque et de tout voir s'écrouler comme un château de carte.

L'homme revint grattant sa barbe de trois jours et la mira par dessus ses lunettes.

" Rare sont ceux qui s'aventurent en dehors des frontières de la cité, commença-t-il, vous devriez...

_ Je sais les risques que j'encourre, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, la carte."

L'homme sans la quitter des yeux lui tendit un rouleau. Dante dissimula une grimace de dégout en sentant la crasse sur le parchemin. Elle l'ouvrit et y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Satisfaite, elle releva les yeux.

" Combien ?"

L'homme sourit en déposant sa main sur son bras. Pas un sourire qu'aurait put faire un ami de longue date, non. Un sourire plein d'envie et de convoitise, cachant à peine le désir dans ses yeux. D'une claque sèche elle délogea la main dérangeante sur son épaule.

" Combien ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait pas d'autre solution possible au vieil homme."

L'autre avait compris. Il avait à faire à bien plus fort que lui. La femme avait des yeux de tueur et pou cela ne se distinguait pas vraiment de tous les mercenaires en ville. Il soupira de deception et haussa les épaules.

Dante lui jeta une bourse bien remplie. A la vue de l'or qui brillait comme neige au soleil, le sourire de l'homme s'élargit. Bah pour lui ce n'était pas si mal. Il hocha la tête en signe de contentement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune femme disparaître dans un claquement sec et un léger nuage de poussière.

La jeune femme était déjà arrivée à la ville suivante qu'elle raya sur la carte. Elle usa sans attendre de son pouvoir et ne put dissimuler un rictus de deception en ne sentant pas les pensées de son jeune frère.

Elle leva les yeux vers le soleil qui lui brulait la rétine, reprenant courage.

" Ce monde est immense, Wolfram où es-tu ?"

* * *

Et le temps passait sur Shinmakoku. Dans l'attente d'un signe, d'un espoir. La vie avait repris un cours presque normal.

Suivant les dernières instructions de la chef de la Guilde, les soldats de Shinmakoku avaient débarrassé la salle du trône des cadavres des Mages.

Yuuri avait trimé dur pour restaurer la paix entre Shinmakoku et le royaume de laomyr. Le jeune frère du roi Erwan était un homme juste et avisé. Il avait compris sans mal que son frère ainé avait été possédé. Les négociations était allées bon train.

Shinmakoku apporta son soutien humain et financier à la reconstruction du royaume humain. Les mazokus sans se plaindre avaient bossé aux côtés des humains améliorant ainsi leur entente.

De temps à autre, le roi disparaissait. Tous savaient qu'il se rendait dans le QG de la Guilde que lui seul connaissait, prendre des nouvelles. Mais les assassins n'avaient pas de nouvelle à lui apprendre. Eux aussi attendaient impatiemment le retour de leur chef.

En cet instant, Yuuri, libéré de ses obligations pour la soirée, admirait le paysage du haut des remparts de son château. Son regard se portait au loin. Attendant. Les lèvres pincées et le coeur serré dans un étau, il attendait.

Conrad s'approcha de lui doucement, ne voulant pas briser la méditation de son roi. Yuuri avait grandit. Son regard était souvent dans le vague. Il était un roi juste et bon. Généreux, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il ne dérogeait pas à son travail mais souvent des émotions le prenaient et ses conseillers le voyaient alors s'éclipser doucement.

Le soldat admira un instant l'homme qu'il était devenu. Le japonais n'attachait jamais ses longs cheveux, préférant les laisser flotter au gré de la brise. Il avait conservé longtemps son style de mercenaire mais depuis quelques mois il était revenu à s'habiller plus décontracté, plus cérémoniel aussi.

Une longue tunique noire où était brodé des arabesque compliquées moulait le haut de son torse et retomba sur un sarouel de la même couleur. Il avait grandit et l'on pouvait apercevoir des muscles longs et souples sous sa tunique. Il était resté fin malgré ses muscles développés, sans être maigre.

D'un geste convulsif, Yuuri resserra sa lourde cape sur ses épaules. Oui, pensa Conrad, il avait grandit mais en cet instant et malgré ses 1m80, il ressemblait à un petit garçon pris dans un horrible tourment. Sans le vouloir Conrad s'était rapproché comme pour communiquer de sa force au jeune homme.

Yuuri ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué pourtant sa voix s'éleva douce et claire.

" Il me manque tellement."

Il aurait put se parler à lui même comme il le faisait souvent mais Conrad savait que le roi avait déceler sa présence. Il fit un autre pas et se plaça aux côtés de son roi, épaule contre épaule.

" Oui, il me manque à moi aussi."

..............

Voilà près de deux ans qu'elle parcourait ce monde, allant de ville en ville, s'arrêtant de temps à autre dans les bars et les auberges demander des renseignements sur son frère.

Rien.

Pas le moindre indice.

C'était comme si Wolfram n'avait jamais existé.

Ce serait-elle trompée ? Etait-il vraiment ici ?

Dante était en proie au doute. Elle avait ratissé cette planète de long en large. Deux ans de recherches difficiles.

_De long en large..._

Non pas vraiment. Délaissant l'agitation de la rue, Dante sauta sur le toit d'une maison, s'assit et laissa son esprit à la reflexion.

_Je n'ai fait que me téléporter de ville en ville._

Dante se gratta la tête refusant d'emettre cette possibilité.

_Et si... Non ! C'est impossible ! _

_Personne n'est assez bête pour..._

En même temps s'était son frère. Oui et son volcanique petit frère était capable de tout... malheureusement.

Dante se releva et sauta dans les airs sans attendre. Elle s'envola et quitta rapidement les remparts de la cité. Elle étendit ses ondes télépathiques au maximum.

_Jusqu'à présent je n'ai fait que le chercher en ville. Mais en réalité certaines personnes parcourent le désert. Des mercenaires en quête de gloire, des coursiers faisant la liaison entre les différentes cités, des fous... aussi._

Le désert était un endroit dangereux. Sans parler des risques d'une déshydratation, d'un coup de chaleur ou tout risques naturels, il fallait compter en plus de cela des dangers de la nature peu accueillante de cette planète.

Le sable lui-même était un danger, en plus des bêtes ou des monstres qui rodaient aussi bien le jour que la nuit.

Si Wolfram s'était engagé en dehors d'une cité rien ne pouvait lui dire s'il était encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est. Foutu frère encore à se foutre dans la merde.

Elle accéléra encre sa vitesse. Combien de temps encore allait-elle mettre pour le trouver ?

_neuf mois et vingt deux jours..._

Dante sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis près de trois ans. Elle avait reconnu les ondes de son frère au loin derrière cette dune de sable.

Elle le survola un instant, observant son campement. Seul...pas de feu_... bien, ça évite d'attirer les bêtes._ Le jeune homme dormait à poing fermé dans son couchage. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, seules quelques mèches blondes s'échappaient du nid.

Elle se posa délicatement près de lui. Dès qu'elle eut un pied au sol, elle se tendit et stoppa la lame rapide, avec ses doigts.

Le jeune homme s'était débarrassé de son couchage, pas le moins du monde impressionné de voir une femme arrêter son attaque avec seulement deux de ses doigts, il retira son épée et réattaqua.

Dante esquivait habilement l'épée de son frère, songeant à un moyen de l'aborder. L'autre soudain agacé de voir son ennemie fuir, rassembla son maryoku et lança une attaque de feu.

Dante grimaça, surprise de la puissance hors du commun de cette attaque. Ce n'était plus de simple flammèches, non, là s'était le feu divin des enfers qui venait sur elle. Les flammes presque bleues, brulèrent tous sur leurs passages, rapides, essayant de l'atteindre.

Elle soupira et se téléporta juste derrière. La vitesse du jeune homme était fulgurante. A l'instinct, il savait qu'elle était derrière lui et se retourna attaquant derechef. Mais la jeune femme était plus rapide et l'épée de Wolfram vola au loin.

Se plaquant contre son torse, elle l'empêcha d'utiliser son maryoku et lui murmura à l'oreille un seul mot. Un seul.

_Yuuri..._

Le jeune homme se figea, pétrifié. Son regard se porta sur Dante alors qu'elle se détachait de lui, reflétant son incompréhension.

" La route a été longue n'est ce pas mon frère ?"

Wolfram recula, indécis.

" Ton chemin s'arrête là. On rentre à la maison."

Aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres soudain glacées. Ses jambes cédèrent soudain sous lui et il tomba à genou, ne prononçant qu'un mot.

_Yuuri..._

Cela ne leur prit que quelques temps pour retourner à leur point d'origine. Les fluctuations spatio-temporelles étaient plus intenses en ce lieu. Leur rapide voyage leur permit de clarifier leur situation, de renforcer leur lien et surtout pour Wolfram de prendre des nouvelles de son fiancé. Il avait pleuré, ses tensions et ses peurs se relachaient d'un seul coup. Et puis il avait sourit. Pas le large sourire dont il avait l'habitude, non, un sourire emplit de tendresse.

Il avait tout d'abord été étonné du changement de caractère de Yuuri. Il ne reconnaissait presque plus son fiancé à travers les propos de sa soeur. Et puis, il avait hâte. Hâte de rencontrer ce nouveau Maoh.

Dante dans un sourire posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et en l'espace d'un instant le décor changea. Une salle, des cris, des mains réconfortantes.

Il se sentit compressé contre la puissante poitrine de son frère, il entendit les suffocations d'un certains precepteur remplacés par la voix stridente de sa mère à ses oreilles. Il sentit dans son dos le sourire réconfortant de son autre grand frère. Cela lui avait manqué. Oui tout cela lui avait manqué.

Il sentit aussi la main de sa soeur se faire faible. Elle tremblait tout contre lui, blème et soudain elle s'effondra. C'est à cet instant qu'il s'en rendit compte. De sa maigreur, de son teint blafard, de sa transpiration du à la fièvre. Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, un homme habillé de noir l'a rattrapa et s'éloigna avec elle de l'agitation.

" Wolfram..."

Le jeune homme frissonna et hésita un instant à se retourner.

" Wolfram..."

La douleur dans la voix, une douleur immense et il se retourna pour voir la vision qu'il avait tant rêvé pendant des années, des mois, des semaines... une éternité.

Et il se retourna. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le regarder de loin, de peur sans doute qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Sans gêne, il laissait les larmes dévaler son visage, aggrippé à la porte n'osant s'approcher.

Le coeur de Wolfram se gonfla d'amour, tant qu'il menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il dirigea ses pas vers Yuuri. Lentement, comme pour ne pas gacher la scène, comme pour ne pas faire peur au jeune homme secoué par ses sanglots.

Tout le monde s'était tus dans la salle. Il retinrent leur souffle lorsque les doigts de Wolfram se posèrent sur les joues du Maoh essayant maladroitement d'effacer ses larmes.

" Regarde-moi."

Le roi avait les yeux rivés au sol, absorbé par la contemplation de ses chaussure sans doute. Wolfram lui tint le menton essayant de relever son visage.

" Regarde-moi Yuuri."

Le regard de l'être aimé se posa enfin sur lui. Ses yeux onyx semblaient comme fouiller son âme comme à la recherche de son authenticité. Wolfram accrocha son regard et lui offrit son deuxième sourire, emplit de tendresse. Le deuxième qu'il eut en l'espace de trois longue années d'errance.

" Je suis de retour Yuuri."

L'autre explosa enfin et se colla suffocant à son torse. Wolfram le dominait de toute sa hauteur du haut de ses 1m90 et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Le visage toujours enfoncé dans son torse Yuuri murmura enfin.

" Bienvenu à la maison Wolfram."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes :**_ Et voila on y arrive enfin, l'avant dernier chapitre de cette longue série. LE chapitre que vous attendiez toutes, j'espère ne pas vous decevoir. Je réfléchie encore a ce que je pourrais vous proposer pour le dernier chapitre, un truc où Dante serait de la partie. Je pense en tout cas qu'une fois ma fic sur Viewfinder sera fini, je vous proposerais peut-être un "menace sur Shinmakoku II" a voir je ne sais pas encore. Pour celle qui attendent aussi le chapitre de lovemode : il arrive pas d'impatience mais j'ai été entrainé par l'histoire de KKM._

_Alanaa, Sortilège merci encore de votre soutien._

Chapitre 15

Wolfram attendait avec impatience l'instant où il pourrait être enfin seul avec son roi. Après les retrouvailles dans la salle du trône, sa mère avait eu la bonne idée de tous les rassembler dans un repas, histoire de partager leur expérience durant ses trois dernières années.

Le problème c'était que tout cela l'ennuyait profondement, qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à raconter et par-dessus tout il n'avait surtout pas envie de partager ses années d'errance avec sa famille.

Yuuri attendait avec impatience l'instant où il pourrait être enfin seul avec son fiancée. Il écoutait les conversation d'une oreille distrète et assis sur sa chaise, il couvait littéralement des yeux l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Il avait changé. Lui aussi après reflexion.

Il observait les muscles de Wolfram rouler sous son tee-shirt alors qu'il découpait sa viande et le désir le submergea. Yuuri secoua la tête essayant de masquer la rougeur qui l'avait pris au visage. Le jeune homme avait délaissé son long manteau de mercenaire et était simplement vétu d'un tee-shirt moulant et d'un pantalon de cuir enfoncé dans des bottes qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Etrangement le jeune homme s'était défait de ses armes mais conservait dans son dos une sorte de longue machette. Personne ne lui avait la remarque mais tous avaient sentit que l'homme était constamment sur ses gardes. Séquelle sans doute de son voyage dans une dimension peu accueillante.

Wolfram sentit la main de son promis enserrer la sienne et releva les yeux sur lui. D'un regard il compris qu'il avait loupé une partie de la conversation. Il lui fit un sourire tendre et tourna la tête vers sa mère et la regarda un instant les yeux perdus dans le vague.

" Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu tu peux répéter ?

_ Je disais que j'avais envoyé une missive à ton père pour le prevenir de ton retour, recommença-t-elle essayant de ne pas remarquer le trouble de son fils, je suis sur qu'il sera content de ton retour.

_...hm."

L'ambiance retomba. Cécilia, mal à l'aise, jeta un coup d'oeil à ses autres fils dans l'espoir qu'il lui apportent un peu d'aide. Wolfram semblait plongé dans un état léthargique depuis son retour, parlant peu et répondant le plus souvent par monosyllable. Même le fait de parler de son père ne l'avait pas fait réagir. Autrefois, il aurait tempêté que cela ne servait à rien de donner des nouvelles à son père. Il serait sortit de ses gonds et là, rien, seulement un bruit incongru sortit de sa gorge.

Conrad fit un sourire à sa mère, la rassurant d'un regard. Après tout le comportement de Wolfram était normal après passer trois ans loin de chez lui. Le dépaysement était dur et il lui faudrait quelques temps pour s'en remettre. Lui-même était soldat et il avait ressentit cet état à son retour du front : une maturité qui nassait seulement dans l'enfer de la guerre.

Gwendal fixa la main du Maoh qui ne lachait toujours pas celle de son petit frère et un sourire, faible et discret mais un sourire quand même étira ses traits trop longtemps rongés par l'inquiétude. Gunther se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

" Il faudrait penser à les laisser seul les deux petits."

Gwendal se tourna vers lui juste à temps pour apercevoir son amant lui faire une oeillade aguicheuse. Il ecarquilla légèrement les yeux seule preuve de sa surprise ou de son énervement. Il se força à ne pas rougir et se tourna vers son roi de nouveau sérieux.

" Avons-nous des nouvelles de Dante-sama ?"

Surpris par la question, Yuuri lacha la main du blond à contre coeur et se tourna vers Gwendal.

" Un de ses hommes est passé plus tôt, annonça le Maoh, il nous tiendra au courant de l'avancée des soin du chef de la Guilde. Apparemment, elle semble plutôt mal en point mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

_ Elle se remettra. N'est-elle pas la fille de Soushu après tout ?"

La voix de Murata, sarcastique, sonnait presque comme un reproche et tous autour de la table se tendirent inconsciemment se rappelant de la révélations des cinq Mages. Wolfram serra les dents. Dante lui avait sauvé la vie, elle lui avait rendu son monde.

" Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi, cracha Wolfram exaspéré par la sourire retors du Grand Sage, elle m'a sauvé. Elle a sacrifié trois ans de sa vie pour venir me chercher moi, son petit frère, au peril de la sienne.

_ Je..., tenta de dire Murata."

Wolfram s'était levé et tremblait de rage devant le japonais à lunette. Qui était-il pour la juger ? Ce serpent... il avait failli perdre la vie a cause de lui, il avait mis en danger Yuuri face à Shoushu et il était encore là avec des réflexions douteuses. Tous s'était tus, la tension était palpable dans la pièce mais Wolfram n'avait pas fini.

" Je...je...je...quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais dire de plus pour m'enerver ? Hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu ! Tu ne sais rien !"

Wolfram repoussa la main de sa mère qui avait essayé de l'apaiser comme il l'aurait fait d'un insecte et sortit de la pièce, et claqua la porte d'un geste rageur.

Yuuri s'était également levé au départ de son fiancé et fixait la porte d'un regard triste. Puis lentement, il se tourna vers Murata et le regard qu'il darda sur son compatriote n'avait rien d'amical. Lentement, il tourna autour de la table et se plaça juste derrière le Grand Sage. Murata n'avait pas bougé mais essaya de se relever lorsqu'il sortit Yuuri derrière lui. La main du Maoh se posa sur son épaule et le força à se rasseoir.

" Assis !, tonna-t-il."

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lui glissa à l'oreille.

" Il m'avait semblé t'avoir prévenu Murata, murmura-t-il, la première fois cela concernait Dante, aujourd'hui s'est Wolfram que tu as mis sur les nerfs. La troisième fois se sera moi et je t'assures que tu n'aimeras pas me voir en colère."

Il relacha la pression et se dirigea vers la porte. S'en se retourner, il tint à s'assurer que la menace avait bien fait le chemin dans l'esprit du Grand Sage.

" J'espère qu'on est d'accord Murata, souffa-t-il.

_... On est d'accord.

_ Bien."

Le jeune homme sortit et partit en quête de son fiancé. Il comprenait sa réaction contre la Grand Sage mais en même temps il la craignait. Il craignait que le jeune homme soit profondement traumatisé par son passé. Sa réaction avait été violente, peut-être trop. Yuuri était inquiet.

Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers ses appartements. C'était l'endroit où Wolfram se réfugiait de temps à autre. Il savait que nul n'osait pénétrer dans la chambre du roi et usait de cela pour echapper à Gunther ou à sa mère.

Doucement, Yuuri pénétra dans sa chambre et vit Wolfram assit sur le rebord d'une des fenêtre perdu dans la contemplation des jardins. Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, il se tendit puis tourna le visage vers lui. Yuuri répondit au timide sourire qu'il lui donna puis se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau, se defaisant de sa cape au passage et laissant la porte ouverte, comme une invitation.

Le Maoh se defit rapidement de ses vêtements et glissa paresseusement dans l'eau. Cela remontait à si loin, la dernière fois où il s'était laissé aller ainsi. Il nagea un instant dans l'immense bassin qui lui servait de baignoire. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'entrée discrète de Wolfram et se tourna lentement vers lui.

L'homme s'était totalement défait de ses vêtements et s'avançait, nu, un brin masqué par les voluptes de vapeur, dans l'eau sans le quitter du regard. Yuuri ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, sa démarche souple et cadencé, son regard calme et pourtant ardent : tout n'était qu'un appel à l'erotisme.

Préférant rester là où il avait pied, Wolfram se dirigea vers le bord du bassin et s'assit sur une marche dans l'eau. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord de marbre et laissa ses yeux dériver sur le haut plafond richement décoré de la salle d'eau privé du roi.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fin de Yuuri se poser sur son torse et sans le regarder, il se saisit de sa main et l'attira sur son torse. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et se pelotonna tout contre son fiancé.

Dans un soupir de contentement Wolfram lui montra qu'il était bien. Ses bras puissants entourèrent le Maoh, le serrant un peu plus. Le contact, simple, électrisa la peau de Yuuri et soudain, il en voulut plus. Il s'assit sur les jambes galbées de son partenaire, face à lui et chercha son regard. Il était dans une position de dominance. Plus à genou qu'assis, son sexe reposait contre le ventre de Wolfram, ses mains reposaient de chaque côté de la tête de son fiancé.

Wolfram avait fermé les yeux mais les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit le changement de position du japonais. Ses yeux se firent happer par l'intensité du regard de son roi et sans bouger il laissa Yuuri s'approcher toujours plus de lui.

Il le laissa faire, il lui avait tellement courut après que la il pofitait du retournement de situation. C'était Yuuri qui s'engageait, et même si Wolfram, stoique ne montrait rien, son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il sentit le souffle chaud de Yuuri sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Elles se caressèrent un instant, fébriles, se cherchant, se goutant de temps à autre du bout de la langue. Wolfram approfondit le baiser en relevant légèrement la tête. Et l'impatience de Yuuri fut à son comble lorsqu'il se plaqua contre lui. Le laissant diriger le baiser, Wolfram descendit ses mains, inactive jusque là, le long du dos de son partenaire, arrêtant leur course sur les fesses fermes de son roi.

Tout occupé à parcourir la bouche de Wolfram, Yuuri se tendit de plaisir en sentant la douce caresse. Lui ecrasant presque la bouche, il mêla leurs langues dans une fougueuse etreinte les laissant tout deux pantelants.

" J'ai tant espéré ce jour, sussurra la voix empreinte de désir de Wolfram aux oreilles de Yuuri."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, saisit les hanches de Yuuri l'obligea à s'asseoir sur lui, faisant toucher leur deux sexes gonflés de plaisir.

Incapable de prononcer une phrases construite, Yuuri en fut réduire à pousser un long gémissement. Laissant son instinct prendre le contrôle de son corps, il se frotta lascivement contre le bas-ventre du mazoku aux cheveux d'or.

Wolfram sentant le désir irrépréssible monter en lui l'enserra plus fort toujours, son nez fourrageant dans la nuque du japonais. Il lui releva un peu le bassin et s'en le lacher des yeux, lui enfonça un doigt entre les cuisses largement écartées de son amant.

Yuuri se cambra, l'eau aidant, il n'avait absolument pas ressentit de douleur, seulement une gène. Le deuxième et le troisième doigt suivirent peu de temps après le chemin du premier. S'abandonnant en toute confiance dans les bras de son amant, Yuuri ressentit les premiers effets du plaisir. Il se tordit d'extase, s'étouffant presque, il laissait ses longs râles de plaisir sortir de sa bouche entrouverte.

" Aaah... Wolfram !"

Bouche que Wolfram trouva extrement tentante et se saississant d'elle avec douceur, il se releva et retira ses doigts sur un grognement de frustation de son partenaire qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sans un mot, il quémandait la suite.

Tout sourire devant le mécontentement de son roi, il l'allongea sur le sol de la salle d'eau et partit en exploration de son corps. Il lui mordilla le lobe puis descendit sur son cou, son torse, triturant au passage ses tétons durcis par le plaisir.

Rejouant la scène de la pénétration, il lui enfonça la langue dans le nombril et sourit en sentant Yuuri se tordre de plaisir mélé de frustration. Tout en ponctuant son torse de légers baiser, il présenta son membre fièrement dressé devant l'intimité du Maoh.

Lentement, il le pénétra ne quittant pas les yeux plissés par le désir de son roi. Yuuri ouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler ou pour happer plus d'air. Puis il ferma les yeux, lui demandant par la même de continuer. Wolfram n'attendait que ça. Il se retira complètement puis d'un seul mouvement se rengaina entièrement d'un seul coup.

Le corps du jeune roi s'arqua sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ses bras se levèrent dans un spasme et encerclèrent le coup de son amant. Wolfram répondit à sa demande et se colla un peu plus sur lui, accélérant la cadence, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondement.

Rapidement ils coordonnèrent leurs mouvements. Tout le corps de Wolfram était contracté par l'effort, les muscles bandés, le souffle court. Tout son esprit était concentré à donner un maximum de plaisir à son roi.

Celui s'accrochait à sa vie comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsque le membre de son amant butait en lui sur une partie si sensible, il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa voix de partir dans les aigue. Yuuri avait déjà jouit une fois dans la main experte de son amant qui le masturbait.

Tout son corps s'était affaissé dans les bras de Wolfram, mais celui-ci sur de sa puissance l'avait soutenu. Il avait rapidement reveillé le sexe du japonais et l'avait entrainé de nouveau dans un ballet enfièvré.

Puis Wolfram prit un malin plaisir à casser le rythme, parfois lent sous les grognement de Yuuri, parfois rapide presque erratique. Parfois il sortait totalement de son orifice étroit puis s'insérait de nouveau en lui dans un ample mouvement arrachant des hurlement d'extase du jeune roi.

" Aaah... Wolf... j'en aah peux...plus...je...nnh."

Wolfram fixa un instant son amant qui était en train de perdre la tête et imprima sa marque dans son mordilla doucement son cou sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir plus longtemps. D'un mouvement il fit venir son jeune amant puis se déversa en lui dans un gémissement.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés essayant de reprendre son souffle, la main de Yuuri sur son torse suivant les mouvements de sa poitrine.

Celui-ci vint se lover contre lui et nicha la tête dans son cou. D'une voix faible encore dans les brumes des ses orgasmes, il lui murmura.

" Wolfram... Pardon.. et je t'aime.

_... Je t'aime aussi... Enachoko."

Tout contre lui, il sentit le sourire de Yuuri dans son cou. Il savait pourquoi le jeune homme s'excusait. Il lui demandait pardon pour ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt, de l'avoir fait souffrir en rejetant ses sentiments.

_Cette époque là est révolue, _songea-t-il en se relevant. Il se saisit de lui et le porta comme une mariée. Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans le bain, détendant leurs muscles ankylosés.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte Yuuri s'était endormi tout contre lui, la chaleur du bain aidant. Il le sècha puis l'allongea dans le lit. Puis il l'enlaça et s'endormit à son tour.


	16. Chapter 16

**Menaces sur Shinmakoku**

* * *

_Rangez tout de suite vos armes_

_Oui, oui même les armes blanches ! _

_Merci..._

_Amis et Amies lecteurs veuillez me prêtez attention quelques instants_

_Vous là ! Au fond de la salle !_

_Tachez de ne point dégoupiller cette grenade_

_Posez la doucement à terre et tournez vous face contre le mur _

_que mes amis vigiles puissent procéder à une fouille corporelle_

_Par trop profonde la fouille s'il vous plait !_

_Merci..._

_Hummmm !_

_Difficile à dire ! Par où commencer..._

_Donc déjà_

_Un grand merci pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fic_

_Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews_

_Je pense m'arrêter là pour cette fic._

_Non ! Non !_

_Je tiens à vous rassurer chers lecteurs_

_Ceci n'est pas une panne d'inspiration_

_Mais si je fais un nouveau chapitre avec une Dante rétablie_

_et des couples roucoulant leurs amours en concert_

_Je me tire une balle..._

_Non je déconne..._

_Vraiment..._

_Bref ! Si je continue sur un 16eme chapitre_

_(et oui déjà)_

_Je sens que ce sera le début d'un début_

_En clair, je m'arrête là pour mieux vous concocter une nouvelle fic_

_Avec de gros vilains, une fille super canon et super forte_

_et surtout plein de couple de beaux gosses_

_qui baisent de partout_

_Là sincèrement je suis très sérieuse_

_sur ce point je déconne pas_

_Donc comme vous l'aurez compris_

_c'est pas un sayonara_

_mais plutot un matane_

_Pour ceux qui m'ont suivie de ViewFinder_

_La suite sera là dans moins d'une semaine_

_(tout dépend de ma bêta)_

_et une nouvelle fic vous attend sur Naruto_

_en rating M bien sur !_

_On se comprend..._

_Je n'ai plus qu'un seul mot a dire_

_Je veux lire des fic de KKM_

_donc au boulot ceux qui hésitent_

_et plus vite que ça !_

_VIVE LE YAOI !!_


End file.
